Artificial Caprice
by LiveToLie
Summary: Hot-headed Korra is the new girl in school as well as the latest attraction. Yet one boy seems completely unaffected. Mako, too busy with the stresses of his own life, could care less about her. Yet, somehow, she's still managing to turn his world inside out. And as his dangerous lifestyle begins to spiral out of control, only she may be able to save him. Makorra
1. Shallow Objectives

**Artificial Caprice**

**Summary:** Hot-headed Korra is the new girl in school as well as the latest attraction. Yet one boy seems completely unaffected. Mako, too busy with the stresses of his own life, could care less about her. Yet, somehow, she's still managing to turn his world inside out. And as his dangerous lifestyle begins to spiral out of control, only she may be able to save him. Makorra

**A/N:** I don't own anything affiliated with the Legend of Korra, this is simply a fan created piece of work. I will only post this once.

_Chapter 1: Shallow Objectives_

"Bolin." Glancing over, she furrowed her eyebrows, her gaze drifting only quickly to his hand before darting back to his face. "My name," he continued, his smile stretching further across his lips. "It's Bolin. You're the new girl, right?" Eyes widening, she finally took to understanding.

"Korra," she replied before reaching her own hand over and shaking his. Her grip was firm, as she'd been taught by her father. There was no better telltale to a weak-minded person than how they shook hands.

Bolin passed the test.

"So," he leaned back in his seat, "how are you liking it so far in DFHS?" He was still grinning, his expression good-natured, which only served to heighten Korra's mood. Not that she'd been in a poor attitude anyway. Having grown up in the Southern Water Tribe, she wasn't accustomed to schools with such high populations. Dragon Flats High School probably had more students than her village had people. To say she was excited to attend was a bit of an understatement.

She hardly had any friends back home. This was going to be a new start.

"Well," she returned his smile, "seeing as I've only been here for about five minutes, I can't really say for sure." The first bell hadn't even rung yet. She was in her first period classroom, some sort of high-level math she'd probably already taken.

That was one of the differences she'd noticed between Republic City and the South. Sure, the schools were bigger, but she'd gotten a much more personalized education back home. She was a fair bit ahead of the game to say the least. Yet she was okay with it. The new experiences she'd get at public school far outweighed the downfalls, even if she did appreciate being educationally challenged.

"Well let me just say then that you've already experienced the best part," Bolin concluded and she raised a skeptical brow. Then, with an arrogant smirk, he gestured to himself before saying rather smugly, "Me."

Korra scoffed. "Really?" she crossed her arms over her chest and Bolin laughed, the humor in his mood apparent. She got the funny feeling that though he sounded arrogant, it was more of a joke than anything else.

"Of course," he put his fists on his hips, his profile facing the front as he sniffed, his face comically serious. "I am, after all, the most awesome person you'll ever meet. _Ever_." His gaze flicked to her out of the corner of his eyes, where she was still attempting to keep her cool and remain unimpressed instead of laughing, which she was sure was what he was going for.

There was a pause in which she pretended to be thoughtful before her eyes diverted downwards. "I doubt that," she decided and appeared mildly mock-offended. "Since I've already claimed that right, I don't see how you could have it." He looked about to object before thinking better of it. Shrugging, he smiled again.

"Well, I guess I can't disagree," he sighed overdramatically. "You are a councilman's daugh-"

"Hello everyone." All eyes darted to the front of the room then as a tall, dark skinned gentlemen walked in through the door. He had a leather briefcase in his hands, his suit tailored to the proper length, the cloth neatly ironed. Straightening his blue tie, he turned to face the class, a wide smile stretching across his amiable face. "Good morning, I hope you all had a lovely summer. I," his hand fell to his chest, "am Tarrlok, and I am your AP Calculus teacher." Nodding to them once, he turned and headed towards his desk before setting his briefcase down on the floor. He then faced the blackboard, one hand held behind his back, before picking up a piece of chalk and writing his name in swirling, graceful letters for them all to see.

"Please address me as Sir Tarrlok," he continued as he set the chalk down and turned to face them once again, both his hands now held behind his back. "Now, and I know many of you are going to object," he sighed, "and I do apologize for the inconvenience, but I do have to assign a seating chart." A few groans echoed around the room. "Don't worry," he smiled again, "it's not permanent. Only until I've learned your names and faces will you have to sit in your assigned seats. Now if everyone would stand up!" He gestured for them all to rise and, grabbing her books, Korra follow suit.

Glancing over at Bolin, she saw him shrug before Sir Tarrlok's voice started up once again.

It wasn't long however before Bolin was seated, his desk in the front row as his name started with B. A few moments later, Korra's name was called as well and, shifting between the chairs, she took her seat in the third row.

She was against the wall, near a window, and on her left sat another girl; she hadn't caught her name.

She looked young, younger than Korra in any case. Her brown hair was cut into a bob, the ends curling slightly to frame her face. Atop the right side was a small bun, a white lace band holding it in place. She was looking down at her desk, a thick book opened and drawing her attention.

Not much for reading herself, Korra contemplated whether she should interrupt or say nothing. Being the social butterfly that she was, she didn't want to pass up the opportunity to talk to anyone, especially if she was going to have to sit next to them, but she didn't want to seem rude either.

Ah well, she could always apologize later.

"Um, hey, excuse me," leaning forward slightly, she tried to get the younger girls attention. "Hi," the brunette, as if somewhat surprised someone was talking to her, glanced up, her chocolate eyes slowly focusing in on her classmate. "I'm Korra," she held out her hand.

The other girl blinked before, still as if surprised, holding out her own hand to shake Korra's. Though she seemed quiet, her grip was firm. Not tight, but present. Steadfast.

"I'm Jinora," she finally replied. Korra smiled then, receiving a similar reaction in kind. Unfortunately, conversation seemed to die then, both girls looking away awkwardly. Korra wasn't the type to give up however; she was more than capable of finding conversation.

"So," she tapped her fingers against the desk, "you seem kind of young to be in AP Calculus." Jinora blushed slightly then, her lips pulling into a tight smile. She pulled at the bottom of her white blouse before her hands fell to straightening her pale skirt.

"I suppose," she replied. "I'm a freshmen, so I guess I'm young. I just…" she shrugged. "I guess I'm just good at… school?" She obviously had no idea what to say and Korra crossed her arms contemplatively, not at all fazed by the younger girls' attitude.

"You're only a freshmen?" she frowned. "You must be pretty smart. I mean, I have good grades and everything, and sure I've already taken this class, but it was still only last year that I did. Plus, I had private teachers and everything, so that's kind of an unfair advantage I suppose." Thoughtfully, she stared up at the ceiling, her fingers pinching her chin as she contemplated the situation.

Jinora, however, had furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. But, ever so slowly, as she glanced Korra up and down, recognition dawned across her face. After all, despite Republic City being a place of all peoples, Water Tribe citizens were still few and far between. This girl however, Korra, was obviously one of them, her dark skin and bright blue eyes making that apparent.

"I know who you are," Jinora finally uttered and Korra raised her eyebrows questioningly. "You're Councilman Tonraq's daughter."

"Uh, yup," Korra gestured to her chest with her thumb, "that's me. How'd you know?"

"My father told me that you'd be coming to our school," she started to explain, excitement apparent as she twined her fingers together below her chin. "I've never met anyone from the Southern Water Tribe before. Well, I've never met one from the Northern Tribe either, but both Tribes are so different that they're hardly comparable." Cocking a single eyebrow, Korra crossed her arms over her chest. "Is it true that it snows all year around, and that you have to put walls up around all your villages because polar bear dogs come and raid your food if you don't? Have you ever seen a polar bear dog? I hear they're huge!"

"Uh, well, yeah, I guess that's true…" Korra laughed somewhat awkwardly, her hand reaching up to scratch the back of her head.

"Really?" Jinora smiled, her body seeming to relax into her chair. "Did you know that Polar Bear Dogs are the largest bear breed in the whole world? Though there has been some debate over whether the platypus bear was bigger, but the ratio of which one has larger specimens seems to be in favor of the polar bear dog. Some scientists say that, however, because humans have taken up so much space, platypus bears are smaller due to lack of food, but then others argue that polar bear dogs are always lacking in food because they live in the south pole and that such a fact is overall irrelevant. I, personally, think it's sad all the way around."

"Oh, well," Korra glanced around, uncertain of what to say. "I guess most of the polar bear dogs I've see have been… well fed?" She locked eyes again with Jinora, who seemed to be waiting for a more thorough explanation. After a few seconds of silence however, she seemed to realize that Korra had nothing left to add and her whole body seemed to deflate in her seat.

"I'm sorry," she apologized rather sheepishly, a light blush gracing her cheeks. "I didn't mean to be rude, I've just… never met anyone from…" Her voice died off as she retreated behind the shy girl Korra had originally thought she'd been.

"Oh, it's totally fine," Korra laughed, attempting to reassure the younger girl. "It's no big deal, I just… didn't know what to say." Jinora seemed to blush more profusely then. "Really," Korra smiled and nodded, "it's fine. Ask me as many questions as you want, though I can't guarantee I'll be able to answer all of them." Jinora grinned slightly then, seeming to relax again.

"Then, how about this one," she still seemed shy. "Would you like to… to sit with me at lunch?" Smiling wider, Korra beamed at the idea.

"Of course!"

_Objective one, make a friend, complete!_

**oOo**

"Everyone is staring," Korra noted as she sat down across from Jinora. The two were sitting near the edge of the cafeteria at a small four-person table. "Don't they realize that's rude?" she then made a rather immature face at a nearby gawking boy, who glanced away quickly.

"Yeah, sorry," Jinora apologized. "That's probably my fault." Furrowing her eyebrows, Korra glanced to her new friend. "I've noticed a lot of people have been staring at me today, probably because of my mom and dad." Korra still didn't understand. "My parents are teachers here, which makes me… interesting I guess…"

"Oh," Korra understood as she fell back in her seat and glanced around the cafeteria again. "Well, I've noticed a lot of people have been staring at me too, so it's probably both of us. Guess people aren't used to Water Tribe around here." Jinora, as she took a small bite of her sandwich, grinned and shook her head as Korra made another rude face at someone. "Close minded jerks."

"At least they're curious," Jinora pointed out, "and not simply shunning." Korra, somewhat reluctantly, agreed, though it had been wearing on her nerves all day. She'd come to school happy enough, but it had become quickly apparent to her that most thought she was some sort of oddity. The only dark skinned girl in a sea of pale.

"Who's that?" she narrowed her eyes as her gaze caught sight of a particularly obvious stare. He was sitting at a large table, his posture lazy as he stared at her with a rather lopsided grin. The men and women surrounding him were giggling and laughing, their eyes darting between him and Korra as she deepened her glare.

Glancing back behind her, Jinora only quickly caught sight of him before turning back to Korra.

"That's Tahno," she muttered and Korra scrunched her eyebrows closer together as the gawking guy grinned wider. "He's the student council Vice President and Captain of the swim team. I wouldn't… I wouldn't keep eye contact. I hear he's a… really big jerk." Nervously, Jinora sank in her seat.

Korra glared harder, her bottom lip poking out.

Laughing once, Tahno broke eye contact for only a moment before standing. His whole posse did the same and, catching Korra's stare once again, he started to saunter his way towards their table. Flicking his wavy bangs out of his eyes, he grinned wider still, his black suit jacket giving his blue button down and dark, boot cut jeans a more formal feel.

Jinora, glancing up quickly to Korra, straightened her back and pretended not to notice their approach.

"Well, well, well," Tahno started once he'd come upon their table. Everything about his posture was lazy, as if he was expending the least amount of energy possible. Because, certainly, anything else was a waste of his valuable vigor. "If it isn't Korra," so he knew her name then. "Councilman Tonraq's _duhghter_…"

"Yeah?" Korra cocked a single eyebrow, not at all affected by his domineering aura. "What of it?" Sitting back in her seat, she crossed her arms over her chest. Tahno's grin became a toothy smile, his head lowering as he placed his hands flat on the tabletop.

"Nothin' of it," he replied quietly. "I just figured that, bein' Water Tribe and all, you were hangin' with the wrong crowd." He glanced only quickly to Jinora, who tightened her lips, but said nothing. "You're a good swimmer I bet," he continued and Korra remained unimpressed. "No point in wasting your time with _losers_ when you could be spendin' time with someone more worthwhile."

"And by that," Korra stated coldly, "I'm assuming you mean yourself?"

"The one and only," he grinned wider. "'Course, not even a water tribe girl could outdo me." His confidence leaked in nauseating waves, Korra almost sick with the stench of it. "I am, after all, the best swimmer DFHS has ever seen." Korra, who actually was a rather athletic swimmer, darkened her gaze. "I could give you some private lessons, if you're interested." His expression changed then, turning from sleaze to something more that Korra chose to ignore, instead deciding to take his offer at face value.

"You," she stood up, her nose only an inch from his as he straightened, "want to go toe to toe with me Pretty Boy?" His smile stretched to unnatural lengths, his eyes outlined in dark makeup.

At the table, Jinora was uneasy, but said nothing.

"Go for it," he replied arrogantly. "I'll even give you a head start." His smile never left his face, which only proved to irk Korra further. And as the silence stretched between them, she felt all the stronger the urge to reach out and punch him in his stupid face.

Yet, even as her fist formed into a ball at her side, she felt her anger die as a hand gently touched her shoulder and pushed the two apart.

"I think that's enough Tahno." Flicking her eyes to the left, she saw a single man standing with both his hands on the two aggressors, one placed firmly on Korra's shoulder, the other on Tahno's. His focus was directed at the latter however, pinpointing him as the starter of the tiff.

At first, Korra had thought that perhaps he was an instructor, but after a closer look realized that he was only a little older than her. A senior perhaps. His golden eyes held a scolding quality about them, but also exhaustion, as if he'd dealt with Tahno before and was tired of doing so. His dark hair was combed neatly to the side, his lips tight above his strong chin.

He sported a pair of kaki slacks above slim tennis shoes. His red shirt was unbuttoned and rolled up to his elbows, a tight fitting black, athletic shirt stretching to his wrists and accenting his muscled frame.

"Iroh," Tahno seemed to mock him as he, rather delicately, removed the other mans hand from his shoulder. He then rubbed his fingertips together, as if he'd touched something repulsive, before looking again to Korra. "No need to intervene Mr. President," he was obviously mocking the other, to which Iroh narrowed his eyes, "I was just saying hello." Bowing lightly, he was still grinning as he backed away. "Until next time Korra, Councilman's _Duhghter_." Turning flippantly, he gestured to his posse before walking away.

"Yeah, you better run," Korra muttered, her eyes going back to a glare as she watched him retreat. Beside her, Iroh laughed, amused by her attitude. Remembering he was there, she turned to him, her expression lightening considerably. "You didn't have to get involved," she assured as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I had it under control."

"I'm sure you did," he agreed as he removed his hand from her shoulder. "That doesn't mean a cafeteria fight on the first day of school would have been the preferred outcome." He laughed lightly again, his eyes, though not as wary as before, still seeming somewhat drained.

"Fair enough I suppose," Korra agreed and laughed as well. "I'm Korra, in case you didn't get the memo." Because apparently everyone knew who she was.

"Iroh," he nodded as he reached for her outstretched hand. Shaking, he then sidetracked from Korra to look to her companion. "Hello Jinora." He waved lightly to her and she did the same back, a shy smile gracing her lips.

"You two know each other?" Korra asked as she looked between the two.

"Certainly," Iroh assured as he glanced back to Korra. "Jinora and I are cousins." He focused again on the younger girl. "How are you fairing on your first day?" Jinora could only shrug before her eyes went to Korra, who was glancing between the two curiously.

"You two are really related then?" Korra asked when Jinora made no affirmation of this.

"Yes," Jinora finally spoke up. "My dad and Iroh's dad are brothers." Korra nodded in understanding before Jinora jumped back into speech. "Iroh is the Student Council President," she started, her voice taking on the same tone it had when she'd explained to Korra about the polar bear dogs. That anxious, excited, out of a textbook quality. "He's a senior, and he's also the captain of the soccer team. And, even though he won't admit, I know he's the best player on the team. In comparison to the others, his stats rank-"

"Thanks Jinora," Iroh interrupted and his cousin blushed lightly. Korra, however, had raised her eyebrows in mock awe.

"Well, well, well," she clicked her tongue. "I'm very impressed Mr. Best Player," he cast her disapproving eye. "I respectfully ask then," he smiled slightly, "if the esteemed President would honor us by taking a seat at our humble table," she bowed rather dramatically.

"Hmm," he pretended to be thoughtful. "I suppose that, just this once, doing so won't dent my image too much." He was joking, his grinning face hinting at as much and, without too much more ado, both Korra and Iroh sat down with Jinora.

"Well, who knows," Korra continued, "the damage could be worse than you know, what with us being losers and everything." She rolled her eyes.

"As far as Tahno's concerned, everyone except for him is a loser, so I don't really see the point in worrying about it," Iroh explained, his understanding of the swim captain causing the other two to laugh, Korra a little more boisterously than Jinora. "So, anyway," he waved off their previous conversation, "I hope Tahno's behavior hasn't turned you off of DFHS entirely," he was looking to Korra.

"Hardly," she assured. "Being my father's daughter, I've met much worse, of that I assure you." Iroh nodded in understanding. "Besides, I met Jinora first, and she set a good enough example." The younger girl smiled. "And before her, I spoke with another guy." She furrowed her eyebrows. "What was his name…?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she frowned. "Well, in any case, he was friendly too, so, including you," you glanced to Iroh again, "that's three out of four. Not too bad if you ask me."

"No, that's not too bad I suppose," Iroh agreed with a light smile that quickly vanished behind what Korra was coming to understand was a typically serious expression. Serious not in a stern fashion, but in a somber, weary way.

"Oh, hey, speaking of which," Korra drew all their attention as she stretched to glance above their heads, "that's him, the guy I talked to this morning." Turning in their seats, the other two located the boy she was gesturing rather obviously to. Thankfully, he wasn't the type to notice such things, his attention instead focused rather intensely on his lunch.

"Bolin?" Iroh questioned as he turned back to Korra, who was still watching her first acquaintance. He was on the other side of the cafeteria at a table much like their own. Two others sat with him, a girl and another guy. The girl, Korra realized with a gape, was probably the most beautiful person she'd ever seen. Her hair, long and flowing, was pinned up on one side, revealing her pale, porcelain complexion. Her lips were painted a deep red, her eyes a bright green that was visible even from their distance.

Beauty aside, she was dressed in all leather. Dark leather boots, pants, and a long leather jacket. Dark and exotic; at least that was how she appeared to Korra. She ate her food with grace unmatched by anyone else in the cafeteria.

The other guy, by comparison, seemed to fit well with her motif, Bolin seeming the most out of place at their table. He wasn't smiling, he expression downcast as he crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't have any food, instead preferring to sit and listen as the other two chatted back and forth. Like the girl, he sported a dark leather jacket, but his pants differed to holy, faded jeans. His shoes were some sort of undecorated combat boot, tattered from years of use.

He wore gloves as well, ones without fingers Korra noticed as he reached up to run his hand through his hair, which was seemingly spiked in the front.

Bolin, in contrast, was wearing similarly holy jeans, a baggy sweatshirt, and punk skater shoes.

"I wouldn't get involved with them, if I was you," jolted out of her examination, Korra flicked her gaze back to Iroh, who looking at her with an even more serious air than before. "They're nothing but trouble." Eyebrows furrowed, Korra glanced back to the three. Bolin was laughing, the beautiful one smiling, and the last one had glanced up, still expressionless.

"Who are they?" she asked as she turned her attention to Iroh again.

"Well, you've already met Bolin," he started. "Mako, the other guy, is his older brother. I honestly don't know a whole lot about the two of them, just that Bolin is the younger one and that Mako didn't graduate last year, so he's being required to take senior year over again. A 'super senior' so to speak." Korra cocked a single brow. "The girl, Asami, on the other hand, she's a different story entirely. I know she used to be a pretty standup student, but two or three years ago, her father, Hiroshi Sato, you might have heard of him, got busted on some severe drug charges. I don't know the details, but I know he's in prison and that she lost almost everything.

"After that," Iroh shook his head, "she started dating Mako and has been part of their… 'gang' ever since." Korra wondered if perhaps she's heard a slight tingling of bitterness in his voice, but didn't comment.

"Bolin's not that bad…" Jinora muttered as she slowly rolled up the paper bag her lunch had come in. Her cousin and Korra glanced to her in turn, both of them curious as to what she meant. She was a freshmen after all, what could she possible know? "He comes to the martial arts school sometimes," she explained quietly, which didn't mean anything to Korra. "My father owns a small martial arts school," she continued. "Bolin comes sometimes, on Saturdays when my father gives free lessons. He didn't seem too bad then…" She shrugged.

Iroh was skeptical, but eventually just shrugged. "Well, even if Bolin is okay, the other two aren't. I've heard about Asami getting involved in some bad stuff, and I _know_ Mako's up to no good." He said that last with an air of resentment and Korra wondered if he had some kind of private vendetta against the other boy.

"I try not to judge," Korra replied bluntly, not at all worried about the effect her words would have on the other two, mostly Iroh.

"I don't either," he defended. "I'm pretty accepting of everyone, but I'm being serious when I say it's better to keep your distance from those three. Asami was a good student until she got tangled up with them, and now she doesn't even show up for class half the time."

"I still don't think Bolin's that bad," Jinora murmured, her defensiveness of the older boy causing the other two to glanced at each other in secret understanding. They smiled quickly, but decided not to tease her about her obvious crush. She didn't seem like the type that would handle it well.

"Bad or not," Iroh was steadfast, "best not to get involved." Seeming to agree that perhaps he knew best, Korra shrugged and went back to her lunch. Thankfully, she'd been almost finished by the time Tahno had shown up because a few moments later, the bell rang, signaling that they had five minutes before their next class.

"Where you headed?" Iroh asked as they dumped their garbage in the trash bin. He waved numerous times on their way out and Korra realized quickly that her newest acquaintance was quite popular. Not that she could be surprised. He'd had to be voted in to become Class President after all.

"Open gym," Korra replied, which earned her a skeptical brow from Iroh. Jinora was on his other side, quiet as she listened to her two older classmates converse. "What?" "Open gym?" Iroh smiled only quickly. "That shouldn't even be a class." Korra glared at him, but said nothing in defense. She could see his point, but being the athlete that she was, she couldn't give up the chance to get her daily exercise in during school as opposed to the morning prior. She dreaded mornings as it was.

"Maybe," she shrugged, "but it gets my phys ed credit out of the way." Iroh did have to agree there. He played soccer, which took care of his own credit, but not everyone had that luxury. "In any case, I'll see you both around, that is, if one of you can direct me towards the gym." She smiled sheepishly.

"Just head straight down the hall," Iroh explained. "You'll run right into it, it's at the end." Nodding her thanks, she said farewell to both before turning swiftly on her heel and power walking in the direction Iroh had directed. She didn't want to be late on her first day.

Whisking past the other students, it wasn't long before she came upon the gym. Pushing the double doors open, she shoved her way inside, a smile gracing her face as she stared across the wide-open expanse of open space. The bleachers were folded up, doubling the room's size, and a gathering of students had accumulated on the far side.

Jogging, she entered the group just in time to hear the bell ring above her head.

"Alright, that's it," a strong female voice echoed around the room. "I don't accept anyone coming late to my class." Pushing through the students around her, Korra made her way to the front. "My name is Lin," the woman at the center of the circle introduced herself. She wasn't the tallest person in the world, but still taller than Korra (who, in the general scheme of things, fell just below what was characterized as the "average height" for women). She had completely gray, wavy hair that was cropped and pushed back around her face. Her expression was stern, two scars etched into her right cheek.

She sported matching green sweats that were loose enough to be comfortable, but tight enough to prove to any onlookers that she wasn't the type of person you wanted to mess with.

"Lin Beifong," she continued to introduce herself. "Unlike most of your instructors, I don't want to be called _Lady_ Lin," she explained, her hands placed firmly on her hips. "This is my gym and when you're here, you neither ladies nor boys. You will address me as Coach Beifong, understood?" A few yes's squeaked out of her students. "I said," her voice didn't rise in volume, but she stared at them intensely enough that a few sank back, even more intimidated. "Is that understood?" This time, a full chorus of yes's erupted from the crowd, including Korra.

"I know a lot of you," Coach Beifong continued, "took this class expecting to easily earn your phys ed credit with little to no work. I guarantee you, that isn't the case." She was glancing the class up and down and, wanting to appear nonchalant about the whole thing, Korra crossed her arms over her chest and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "As far as I'm concerned, open gym is the equivalent of an AP Physical Education Class, which means my expectations of you are much higher." A few students glanced at each other uneasily.

"This is a fitness class, which means that, as this is your first day, we're going to have to run you through some tests to decide where you fall on the spectrum of 'in shape.' From there, over the course of this next week, we will set goals for each of you and how best to accomplish those goals. You will be graded on your success, so think long and hard about what you think you're capable of. Set your goal too low, and you'll still fail, so keep that in mind as well. No cheaters in my class."

Korra was liking this course more and more by the second.

"First however," she paced towards the right the circle where, rather clumsily, the students clamored out of the way, "you need your uniforms." Off to the side, by the bleachers, were a few cardboard boxes. "When you signed up for this class, you were required to put in your measurements for a uniform, so I hope you got your sizes right." Opening the first box, she looked to the tag on the plastic wrapped clothes before calling out the name listed there.

The second name to be called Korra recognized.

"Bolin," she barked and, skipping rather happily up to his instructor, the broad young man took the uniform with a quick 'thank you.' Coach Beifong nodded curtly and Korra, through that simple exchange, got the feeling the two were quite acquainted with each other.

Eventually, she too was called up and, after a few minutes, everyone had acquired a uniform.

"Girls locker room is over there," the coach gestured to the left, "boys over there," on the right. "You have two minutes to change. Now get to it!"

The whole class rushed to do as she commanded.

**oOo**

"Korra!" Pausing, she turned her head over her shoulder to see none other than Bolin jogging after her. They had about two minutes of class left and everyone had changed back into their regular clothes.

Over all, things had gone well, for Korra at least. As she had expected, she'd passed nearly every test with flying colors, beating nearly everyone. The only test in which she'd been outdone were the weightlifting trials. Bolin, the same boy now chasing her down, had out-skilled everyone. He'd beaten Korra by quite a lot to be totally honest, and she'd already outmatched everyone else before he'd even had the chance. In all other areas, he'd been but a bit behind her.

"Hey Bolin," she greeted as he came up beside her. She hadn't noticed during class that morning, but he really was quite the, uh, "buff" individual. He was but a few inches taller than she, but many wider, all of which was completely made up of toned, taught muscle. He was quite the formidable foe.

"I totally had no idea you were so… fit!" he exclaimed with a happy smile, one she had no choice but to return. Despite Iroh's warning, she'd give the younger boy a chance. He didn't seem dangerous, so she had no reason to suppose he was. "You're, like, the toughest girl I've ever met." Korra smiled, not entirely sure what to make of his comment.

"Thanks?" she laughed awkwardly. It wasn't exactly intentional that she be so in shape. It was just a part of the culture she'd grow up in. Not one for the more… "feminine" traditions of her people, she'd taken to many of the other skills. Hunting was a prominent hobby of hers as well as martial arts. In order to accomplish her interests to the utmost extent, she'd had to stay in shape. Not only was she stronger than most, but swifter, quieter, and characteristically more dangerous. She'd had to be in order to complete with the boys back home. To say that there were prejudices against women was a bit of an understatement and, to prove those wrong, she'd had to be the best. Simple as that.

"I mean, seriously," Bolin was still aweing over her skills, which caused her to smile rather smugly. Hey, she knew what she was good at and what she wasn't, nothing wrong with that. "I'd be afraid to tussle with you, that's for sure."

"You're not too bad yourself," she assured as the bell rang above their heads. "You beat me in a fair bit of the tests." He shrugged and smiled, that arrogant little spark that wasn't really arrogance flitting across his features.

"Well, I _am_ a black belt, so…" he stretched, showing off his arm muscles as he did so.

"Really?" Korra's eyes brightened. "Me too!" Bolin raised his eyebrows then, surprised. "What are you a black belt in?" Seeming thoughtful, Bolin stroked his chin, that confident spark again flashing through his expression.

"Well," he grinned. "Kung Fu." Obviously, he was expecting her to be surprised. Most people, when they considered martial arts, considered Karate. Kung Fu, though practiced by many, wasn't nearly as widespread.

"Me too!" Korra announced, her smile brightening further as they made their way down the hall.

"No way!" Bolin gaped. "I mean, I've met other people who do Kung Fu, obviously, but never another black belt my own age." He was smiling just as happily as she was. "I'm mostly into Hung Gar style," he was still trying to one up her by attempting to sound all elite because he practiced exact styles instead of what was locally taught. "I've branched into Praying Mantis style, but mostly I've been working on being more light footed, you know, my own personal thing."

"I've studied Hung Gar too," Korra replied, completely able to keep up with him. "I've never put much effort into Praying mantis style, but I've studied other kinds of martial arts aside from Kung Fu." Somewhat skeptical, Bolin raised a single eyebrow, encouraging her to go on. "T'ai Chi Ch'uan for one," she started, "more specifically the Yang style. It's the first I learned as it originated with my people. I've also studied Ba Gua martial arts and-"

"That's what Master Tenzin teaches at the martial arts school," Bolin explained. "I've been trying to learn more, but I'm finding it rather difficult."

"It _is_ rather different from the Hung Gar Kung Fu," Korra stated seriously, the two completely immersed in their conversation and completely ignoring everyone else around them. "Does he only teach Ba Gua Style?"

"I think so," Bolin replied thoughtfully. "Though I think I heard him say that he'd incorporated another style into his teaching as well. Something call Hsing Yi I think. I mean, I'd never heard of it, so…" he shrugged.

"Really?" Korra had furrowed her eyebrows in interest. "I'm pretty good at Ba Gua, but nowhere near as good as I am at others. Maybe I should go learn from him too. Hsing Yi you said? I'll have to do some research into that. I'd like to master Ba Gua like I have T'ai Chi Ch'uan; and Hung Gar as well as the Northern Shaolin style of Kung-"

"You know Shaolin style too?" Bolin's eyes widened. "My brother is a total badass at Shaolin." Abruptly, Korra was faced with an image from her lunch period. Bolin's brother, Mako, flashed through her minds eyes. "He's studied the Seven Star Praying Mantis style as well and he's, like, way awesome. How good are you?"

"Well," she grinned confidently, "It's the third style I got my black belt in, so pretty good." She crossed her arms over her chest as she smiled wider, Bolin's mouth falling wide open as he stared at her.

"We have _got_ to spar sometime," he decided. "Then you can prove to me that you know all these styles because, needless to say, I don't believe you." Korra gaped in offense, but it was good-natured.

"I've been studying martial arts since before I can even remember," she defended, her tone saucy. "You'll regret having challenged me." She was smug and they both stared at each other competitively. Korra had the feeling that this was the beginning of a very interesting, and challenging, friendship.

"You're on," Bolin replied. "Just you wait and see, I'm going to show you what a real Kung Fu mast-"

Above their heads, the bell rang loudly. Glancing around, they abruptly realized they were the only two left in the hall.

"Oh monkey feathers!" Korra swore as she glanced up and down the corridor. She had no idea where she was. "I'm late!" Grabbing the tails of her hair, which was tied into three tails, two in the front and one in the back, she glanced around in a panic.

"Where are you going?" Bolin asked, feeding off their adrenaline from the previous conversation.

"Uh, AP World History!" she replied a little too loudly.

"Master Tenzin teaches that class," he explained quickly. "Room 209, one hall over!" Nodding, Korra, turned on her heel and prepared herself for the sprint, but was caught off guard by Bolin. "Did you just say 'monkey feathers?'"

"I'm late!" she barked, ignoring his taunt as she glared back at him. He laughed and, after only about a second of amusement, the teenagers headed off in opposite directions, both of them running as fast as their legs could carry them (which, as both of them were in extremely good shape, was pretty fast).

Skidding to a halt outside room 209, Korra nearly fell over as she reached for the door. Pulling it open, she tumbled inside. And as she righted herself, she was not surprised to see that every eye had focused in on her. Smiling sheepishly, she waved just in time for a single voice to interrupt her panicked thoughts.

"Hello." Turning towards the front of the room, she saw there was an older man addressing her. He was dressed in an reddish-orange sweater and kaki pants above black loafers. He had a very prominent beard and mustache, the former of which he was stroking thoughtfully. The rest of his head was bald, his pale blue eyes looking her up and down.

"Hello…" she murmured, her cheeks burning in shame. Unsure what to do, she continued to stare at her teacher until he gestured to the empty seats near the back of the room. Glancing that way as well, she saw that the entire back row was empty aside from the seat on the far right. There, staring out the window, was none other than Bolin's brother, Mako.

_He knows Shaolin Kung Fu_, her mind reminded her, but she shook the fact away just as quickly.

"Please sit beside Mr. Mako," her instructor added as she was about to make herself comfortable on the far left. As his name was announced, Mako finally glanced over at her, his amber eyes blinking as he watched her drag herself over to the seat beside his own.

He pursed his lips, seeming displeased, but said nothing as she collapsed beside him and sank as lowly into her seat as possible. Completely ignoring him, she kept her entire focus on the man at the front of the room.

"As I was saying before we were… interrupted," he smiled just vaguely back at her and she tried to hide her face behind her hand. She didn't notice how Mako was still glancing down at her, one of his eyebrows raised as if amused. "I am Tenzin. You can all called me Sir Tenzin or, if there is anyone who takes martial arts with me, Master Tenzin. I'm your AP World History teacher.

Despite her shame, Korra was struck by a rather sudden thought. Glancing at Mako out of the corner of her eye, she took note that he was looking out the window again, his head in his hand. Yet, if what Iroh had said was true and he was a "super senior" or whatever, then he couldn't be a complete failure. He'd made it into an AP class, so he had to at least be moderately intelligent. Granted, AP History wasn't exactly the hardest class to get into, but it still had _some_ prerequisites.

"Like I said before you all sat down, be careful who you sit next to. The person you're paired up with is going to be your partner for the duration of your time in this class, so I hope you all chose wisely." Again looking to Mako, Korra saw that he too had glanced down at her, his face expressionless before he returned his attention to the window. Not sure whether to be relieved by his reaction or offended, Korra instead simply pursed her lips and focused again on the class.

And as she did, she caught a familiar face. Near the front of the room she spotted Jinora, the younger girl staring back at her as well. She seemed disappointed and as Korra threw her an apologetic frown, she felt her own disappointment course through her as well. If she'd been on time, the two of them could have be partners instead of her and… _Mako_…

Glancing again to Master Tenzin, another epiphany popped into her head. If this was the Tenzin that taught martial arts, and Jinora's father was a teacher as well as owning a martial arts school, then this, by all logic, had to be him.

And as she glanced between them, she did see a slight resemblance between the two.

"I am a thorough believer in teamwork," Master Tenzin continued. "It is for this reason that many of your chapter projects will be a team effort between you and your partner. It has been an obvious rule throughout history that nothing was ever accomplished by one lone person. It is for this reason that you must all make a dual effort to strive for the best result.

"However, there are some that have no desire to contribute, so if your partner happens to be one of these people, please feel free to come to me and I'll see what I can do." A few laughs echoed around the room and as Korra glanced warily up at Mako, she wondered if she was one of those unfortunate individuals that Master Tenzin spoke of.

"But more about that later. Just as I believe in teamwork, I also believe that any organization, even a classroom, will function better if we at least know a little bit about each other. So, in the essence of getting to know one another, I want to go around the room and have each of you say your name, one interesting fact about you, and what your favorite part of history is."

And it was in this fashion that the front of the room began, Jinora being the only one in the entire class that Korra knew. Her voice was so meek in front of everyone however that Korra had barely been able to hear her. Master Tenzin, her father, he even issued that she needed to speak up.

It didn't do much good.

Eventually, the introductions got to the back of the room, hitting Mako before they hit Korra. Sighing, he stood, the entire room silent as he stared down at them from behind amber eyes.

"I'm Mako," he eventually started, his voice completely lackluster. "One fact about me is that… I…" his eyes rolled upwards as he tried to find something to say. Then, as if he found it funny, the corner of his lips pulled only momentarily into a smirk before dropping again. He continued, "That I'm a second year senior," there was no response. "And my favorite part of history is… is the Final Era of Bending." Without anything else to add, he sank back into his seat, Korra watching him as he slowly turned to face her, thus passing the word of speech onwards.

Standing, she cleared her throat, already having had her answer prepared.

"I'm Korra," she started. "One fact about me is that my father is Councilman Tonraq," a fact she was sure everyone already knew, "and my favorite part of history is also the Final Era of Bending." Glancing only quickly to Master Tenzin, she then sat back down in her seat and waited as attention was slowly transferred to the front of the room again.

"Well that's very convenient since you two are partners," their instructor drew attention back to them once again. "Next on our agenda was selecting the topic of our final projects. And as you two seemingly agree on your favorite part of history, would you like to choose that as your topic?" Mako and Korra glanced at each other once again, but said nothing. Korra merely shrugged and Mako, apparently having no qualms with such a development, turned back to Master Tenzin.

"Sure," he decided and, with nothing else to add, their teacher nodded before going to his chalkboard and writing their names next to their topic. He had a whole list of topics written and as class continued, he kept labeling them until no partnership in the class was left.

"We _do_ have three topics left," their instructor continued as he turned back to the class. "If any group would like extra credit, you may do another project on another topic, but only if you think you can handle the workload. Any volunteers?" He glanced around and, ever so slowly, Jinora's hand lifted into the air.

"Yes Jinora?" her father addressed her formerly.

"I was wondering," she started, her voice a little louder that previously, "if, should we choose to do another project, if it was okay if we chose another partner as well?" Her father seemed thoughtful as he considered it, his fingers stroking down his beard.

"I don't see why that shouldn't be allowed," he finally decided. "However, all in-class work must be focused on with your original partners. Any pairings otherwise must work entirely outside my class." Jinora nodded before, hesitantly, glancing back at Korra. Shrugging, the older girl nodded her acceptance of the proposal. She wasn't against overachieving.

"In that case," Jinora turned again to her father, "Korra and I would like to work on the Era of Fire as well." Nodding, her father turned back to the chalkboard and wrote their names, seemingly oblivious to the taunting looks many of their classmates had cast Jinora. Not only was she a teacher's _pet_, but she was the teacher's _daughter_. None of that could add up to anything good.

"Now, unless there are any more volunteers," he waited and got no response, "let us move on. We have," he glanced up at the clock, "about ten minutes left in class. For these last few minutes, I want you and your partner to discuss what the main point of your project is going to be. It must be broad enough to fill your whole report, but selective enough not to be the whole topic. Brainstorm, think long and hard, and tell me so I can write it down before the end of class. If you need more time, exchange phone numbers, or Facebooks, or whatever it is you kids do," he waved them off flippantly and a few laughed, "and let me know as soon as class starts tomorrow." So Korra was going to have to get Jinora's digits since they weren't allowed to work during class. Despite the fact that it was school related, she was pleased she was going to be getting a friends number on her first day.

Still, she shouldn't get too far ahead of herself. She still had to deal with her other partner.

Mako.

"So," blunt as always, she turned to her "partner," who flicked his eyes towards her and crossed her arms over her chest. "Any ideas?" She raised her eyebrows and got no response. "No then? Fabulous." Her blue eyes went to the ceiling then, and so she missed, for the second time, the amused glint that had entered Mako's gaze. A glint that was gone just as quickly as it had come. "Well, let's start with the basics," she decided before glancing back down at him. "What do you know about the Final Era of Bending?"

He didn't respond at first, his leather jacket creaking as he sat back in his seat. Korra, intent on _not_ doing this by herself, waited, simply staring at him.

"Well, according to historians," he started halfheartedly, "the Time of Bending was a point when man was more in tune with the Earth and when icons called the Avatar's acted as a bridge between our world and the 'spirit world,'" yes, all basic mythology, "and the Final Era was that of the last Avatar… I guess. But there are so many stories and takes on what happened that the research that can be done is fairly limited."

"That's it!" Korra exclaimed happily. "That's our topic." He narrowed his eyes, confused. "Fact and Myth," she continued. "We should do research and, based on our findings, try to decide that which was fact and what was fake. It's perfect!"

"But…" Mako wasn't completely sold, yet Korra was already ripping a piece of paper out if his notebook (without asking) and writing it down, "most of it is myth, so…" "So then we need to do a report on why we think so," she replied simply. "Trust me, it's a good topic." She paused and glanced up at him momentarily. "You're smarter than you're giving yourself credit for." Turning back to her sheet of paper, she missed completely how he narrowed his eyes, both perplexed and threatened by her words. "Smarter than what I thought too." He took offense then.

"And you heard otherwise?" Noticing the hostility in his voice, she turned towards him again, her eyebrows raised.

"Uh, yeah," she replied simply, which only seemed to anger him further, his lips pursing. "You're the one that decided to announce to the world that you failed to graduate. What did you expect me to think?" Shrugging, she went back to her paragraph about their topic.

"Well I'd certainly like to think most of the world wouldn't be shallow enough to think that, just because I'm a year behind, I'm some sort of idiot." Crossing his arms over his own chest, he stared down at her in distaste as she flicked her eyes back up towards him.

"Then you shouldn't have told everyone," she concluded.

"What does that even have to do with it?"

"Because," she snapped as he interrupted her again. "If you hadn't been so open about it, your situation would have continued to be a mystery to everyone around you and so people would be less likely to make assumptions. But because you decided to announce it, you're opening yourself up to the caprice of the people around you as well as the stereotypes they come to. And, as far as I know, the most common assumption made about those that are held back is that they're lazy and stupid. If you didn't want people to think this, then you shouldn't be so arrogant about it." Thinking she'd made herself completely clear, she again attempted to finish writing.

"Maybe you're right," he replied, a sharpness to his tone, "but if what you're saying is true, than you're willingly admitting to being among those that are superficial enough to be one of the people that bases their opinions on appearances." Whipping up, she was about to object, but he didn't allow it. "After all, if my announcing to the world my situation is me being proud of it, and pride is nothing but a shield for shame, then aren't words nothing more than a shield of the mind? The 'appearance' of my thoughts?"

The bell rang.

"How do you know," he muttered as he stood, "that I wasn't simply just seeing how many people would jump to that conclusion, so I'd know who the narrow minded individuals really were?"

Without giving her the chance to say anything, he grabbed up his things and, worn combat boots tapping against the floor, shifted his way through the crowd and out the door.

Korra, her hand still posed above her stolen sheet of paper, frowned, her cheeks reddening.

"Jerk," she muttered, quickly deciding she liked Bolin much better.

* * *

**A/N:** A Makorra high school fic ***gasp* **how original. NOT! Oh well, I know I'll enjoy it anyway, lol. Not a whole lot to say other than that I find Mako's character to be very challenging to write. Korra, well, she's a lot like my females characters in my novels, but Mako has this in-between being angsty and normal feel. He's not dark, but he's not light ether, so it will be interesting to try and balance. Mostly I have to keep reminding myself that just because he's serious, doesn't mean he doesn't talk or show expression.

Bolin and Korra are SO MUCH FUN to write. Everything flows so naturally between them, but at the same time it's pretty obvious they'll never be anything more than friends, much to Bolin's disappointment. I enjoy writing Jinora as well. I wish she was a bit older in the show; I think she could have been a good addition to Team Avatar. Plus, she's an airbender and they're the best, duh.

Iroh was a challenge too. I'm still developing his character, hum. Mostly when I think of him I just think he looks tired, lol. Even in show he just seemed permanently exhausted. It's all the honor. He has it all and it's tiring to keep track of, lol.

Anyway, hope you all liked it and please let me know what you think. I, on the other hand, am going to start on chapter 2.

READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	2. Abandonment Issues

**Artificial Caprice**

_Chapter 2: Abandonment Issues_

Dropping her bag to the floor, she didn't bother saying anything as she walked through the door. Announcing her presence would have done no good as she was the only one in the house. Unlike many of the wealthier politicians, her parents kept no hired help and had only moved into such a large house because it was the home granted to all Southern Water Tribe representatives during their term.

It had been quite an adjustment for Korra. Granted, it wasn't as though she'd grown up in an igloo or something, but her house, though larger than most in her tribe, had been quite a bit smaller than the mansion she now inhabited. To her, it all seemed a rather large waste of space, but she supposed her opinion didn't matter.

Dragging her body up the central flight of stairs, she then detoured down a hall on the left before shoving in her bedroom door. As she did, she felt her pocket vibrate. Her phone. Pulling it out, she saw that it was Jinora replying to her previous text. They were discussing their project, nothing overly exciting, and as Korra flopping belly down on her bed, she typed a simple response.

Closing her phone, she laid it to the side before flipping over. Staring up at the ceiling, she considered what she should do to quell her quickly approaching boredom, but was able to come to very few conclusions. She was used to it however, having to entertain herself. It came with the territory of having wealthy, political parents.

Her family was busy. It was up to her to fend for herself.

Not in the sense that she had to support herself, but in all other ways; school, hobbies, etc... Her mother and father had more important things to worry about than her personal wellbeing.

Not that she really minded. She understood perfectly her family's situation; that her father's job and political position were of the utmost importance. She was a grown woman; she didn't need their attention as she had when she was younger. Besides, being a Councilman was an incredible post and she knew her father had worked his whole life to accomplish the feat. She wasn't going to become a spoiled brat just because she went a few days without seeing them.

Even if when she did see them, it was for only fleeting moments between one political conquest and the next.

She understood and she didn't mind…

Groaning, she closed her eyes for only a moment before pushing herself to her feet. Taking a deep breath, she abruptly decided that she'd change into her training shorts and a tank top before heading to the gym. A workout was always a good distraction as well a good way to wind down after a high-energy day.

Pulling off her thick suede boots, black leggings, shorts, and the flowing top trademark of her people, she quickly exchanged them for her workout clothes before slipping on some socks and her running shoes. Checking her reflection once, she then headed back down the stairs and out the door.

Immediately kicking her legs into a jog, she rounded her way out of the driveway and into the street. She was a member of the local gym just down the street, on the edge of Downtown in the Dragon Flats sector of the city.

From what she could tell, because Republic City was such a large metropolis, many sections of the city were divided up into separate divisions. It was because of this that she sometimes went days without seeing her parents. All the political happenings took place in the central zone nearest the middle of the city. To commute back and forth would be a waste of time.

Within each of these zones, or sectors, there was generally a more suburban type area, where Korra's house was for instance, with a smaller, shopping type market as well as a Downtown, where all the larger buildings and apartment complexes were located. Really, it was a whole conglomerate of cities pressed together to form the whole of Republic City.

Despite living in Dragon Flats however, Korra hadn't ventured too far outside the suburb where she lived. Her school was located on the edge of the market before Downtown and because of this, she had no real reason to venture anywhere else. She could do her shopping and go to school without traversing too far from home.

Besides, having grown up in the modest architecture of the Southern Water Tribe, the thought of venturing Downtown was a bit daunting. She'd heard about the glamorous lives those in the big city led, but she'd also heard the horror stories about the slum neighborhoods. She had no desire to accidentally stumble upon one and not know how to get back. Granted, she had faith that she could handle herself just fine, and it wasn't as though she was afraid, but she was wary of the gangs she'd heard roamed the streets. A couple guys she could take out, sure, but a whole gang? Even her own skills would be lacking.

Yes, she knew perfectly well that she could be rash in her actions and dive into situations without thinking, but she wasn't totally daft.

Slowing to a walk, she glanced both ways before crossing the street to her gym. It was a stylish building, the front made entirely of glass, and as she walked through the door, she was struck by the chill of the air conditioning. Flashing her membership card at the receptionist, she then headed straight for the double doors that lead into the workout room.

The strict color scheme of black and white, of people in clothes similar to her own, brought a smile to her face. Rolling her shoulders, she headed over to an open area to warm-up. She'd already done a lot of exercising that day during Open Gym so she didn't want to overdo it, but it was like an addiction. The adrenaline pumping through her veins, the hormones and sweat, it was all so intoxicating. She loved it.

About to sit down, she was caught off guard when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Pausing, she turned her head back, not sure what to expect. And as she caught sight of those annoying, wavy bangs, she felt her whole face drop into an exaggerated frown.

"Hello Korra," he was grinning, his pale blue eyes laughing as her shoulders dropped. And here she'd been hoping for a stress-free, relieving exercise. Instead she was faced with one of the few people that had upset her day completely.

"Hello Tahno," she deadpanned. She'd have to find another gym. Either that, or beat him so far into the ground he'd never want to come back. She'd bet she could do it too.

"Don't sound so excited to see me," he taunted as she attempted to turn away and go back to her previous intents. Unfortunately, he seemed determined to pester her. "I figured that, after our happy introductions earlier, you'd be more than willing to-"

"To what?" she snapped as she turned to face him, her arms crossing harshly over her chest. "Last I checked, we hadn't gotten off to a very good start." He wasn't at all affected by her threatening tone, his wolfish grin ever present. He was wearing a black tank top and stylishly shiny sweatpants, his wiry muscles apparent.

"I thought we'd really hit it off," he objected, his hand gesturing into the air rather flippantly, yet still with that lazy arrogance. Ignoring the urge to growl, Korra instead took note that, standing behind him, his entire posse was present, all of them seeming equally amused by the situation.

She could probably take them all, but best to be careful nonetheless.

"I think your understanding is a bit off," Korra made perfectly clear, her voice a drone of irritation.

"You think?" he asked, one of his eyebrows cocking. "Well, in that case, I better let you in on a little secret." His face darkened then, though there was still an echo of his previous grin; a grin turned sinister. "This gym isn't a place for people like _you_." He took a step towards her, his stupid hair only inches from her narrowed eyes.

"People like me?" she asked, unaffected by his close proximity. "Are you referring to… _losers_ like me, or something else?" She could understand immature name calling at school, but his approach outside of such was a little unnerving and she had to wonder if he had something else against her.

"Losers, yes," he agreed, "which is what all _Southern Trash_… are." Her eyes narrowed further, her brain quickly comprehending where is sour spirits were deriving from. Southern Trash? He must be from the Northern Tribe. He didn't look Water Tribe, his skin wasn't dark enough, but that didn't mean his lineage wasn't so.

"Southern Trash?" she asked. Granted, having grown up in the South Pole, she wasn't accustomed to people being prejudiced against her, but her father had warned her about it before they'd moved. Some people, mostly those from their "sister" tribe, viewed southerners as barbarians, people who lived in the barren wilderness and saved morals for occasions unheard of. It was all utter rubbish as the northern climate and living conditions were the same as the southern, but for some reason the south had a rougher, more rugged image. Probably due to the fact that, because the south was a continent as opposed to just a block of ice, animals inhabited the south whereas very few did the north. Because of this, the south had, in the past, been a travelling people, following the herds and never settling anywhere. Granted, that was all history, but the thought of never setting up anywhere, of having no formal structure to their living conditions, had cast them in a more uncivilized light.

"Southern _Savages_," Tahno replied, his tongue hissing the "S's" as his face finally fell completely into a scowl. "I'm not going to allow your stench to pollute my nostrils. You should go back home where you came from, you and your family both. We only need one Water rep and that certainly isn't your beast of a father." Korra growled, her anger jumping as he dragged her parents into the equation. Nobody insulted her family. If the southerners were anything, they were loyal to each other.

"Say that again bub," she replied as she inched her nose closer to his, "and I'll show you just how much of a _savage_ I can be."

One corner of his lips pulled back into a smirk.

"Go for it," he spat.

"Oh, I plan to _Pretty Boy_."

"I'll give you the first shot _Dyke_."

"Now Tahno, that kind of language is awfully unbecoming." Both of them jolted out of their standoff, they whipped their heads to the side. "For someone as dignified as you claim to be, you've certainly got a rather fowl mouth."

"Maybe I should wash it out with soap," Korra threatened from between clenched teeth as she directed her attention away from the woman that had intervened and back to Tahno. He, however, had heard the truth in the newcomers words and had backed off a step, his previously hostile expression turned back to his typically taunting smirk.

"I hardly think you're one to talk Ms. Sato," he replied, his attention having retreated fully from Korra and gone entirely to Asami Sato. She stood with one hip cocked, her slender legs revealed beneath black short-shorts, her toned stomach glistening with sweat below her bright red sports bra.

Despite the fact that she'd obviously been working out, her hair was still shining and without frizz, her makeup flawless. Her long, scarlet painted nails sparkled beneath the florescent lighting.

"I may have a fowl mouth," Tahno continued, "but at least I have the decency to keep company with only those of my same status. You, on the other hand, have as dirty a reputation as I do a tongue." If his commentary was meant to be insulting, Asami wasn't affected by it, her own amused smile hinting at as much.

"Certainly you do," she replied. "Which means that I can only conclude you and Ms. Korra are similarly endowed. You seem to be going out of your way to grace yourself with her company." Tahno's face darkened at her implications.

"Hardly," he almost growled.

"Oh?" Asami raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Well, in that case, as she seems to be showing far more decorum than you, I can only assume she's of a higher caliber. Do you disagree?" She smiled fully then, revealing gloriously white teeth.

"My opinion on what you have to say," Tahno rebuked, "is _wasted_ on people like you." Flipping his hands back, he seemingly dismissed his posse, his threatening scowl darting between the two women for only a moment longer before he turned as well. Walking away, he never looked back.

"Yeah, run away again," Korra taunted. "Come back and I'll knock that stupid hair off your stupid head!" Her insults had no affect, which only irked her further as she huffed in irritation.

"You shouldn't let him get to you," Asami started, her weight shifting from one hip to the other. "Nothing you say is ever going to get through to him."

"That may be true," Korra replied darkly as she ran her fist into the palm of her opposing hand, "but I bet a thorough beating would at least break the surface." Asami laughed then, the sound similar to bells or some other chiming sound that Korra had never heard before, but was pretty positive only existed in young boys' fantasies.

"I'd be careful," Asami warned. "As Councilman Tonraq's daughter, it'd be awfully unbecoming of you to assault Councilman Kahnruk's son." Cocking a single eyebrow curiously, Korra finally turned to face the other woman, her anger fading into curiosity. "It's true," Asami continued. "Dragon Flats is the home to _all_ the Water Tribe Reps, not just your father."

"He's Councilman Kahnruk's son?" Korra asked and sighed. "Well that'd figure. No wonder I can't stand him, my father can't stand his father either." Asami laughed again before taking a step forward.

"Asami Sato," she introduced herself as she held out her hand. The two shook, Asami's grip strictly business. "I'd be careful how you acted around him. You might just prove all his prejudices correct."

"Oh how I'd love to," Korra replied, feeling drained now that all her anger had evaporated.

"I bet you could too," Asami assured, which caused Korra to glance at her curiously once again. "My friend Bolin has been talking about you nonstop since we got off school," she explained. "Supposedly you're quite the threat."

"Apparently not threat enough," Korra muttered, her thoughts once again flitting to Tahno. "In any case," she returned her attention to Asami, "I suppose you could say I'm seasoned in the art, though by the sounds of it, Bolin is too."

"Yeah, him and Mako both," Asami clarified. Abruptly reminded that Mako was Bolin's brother, Korra couldn't hold back the way her face dropped, which caused Asami to cast her an inquiring look. "I have the feeling you're not a very big fan of Mako," she added and Korra rolled her eyes.

"I have the feeling he's not a very big fan of me either," Korra replied.

"Well," Asami shrugged, "he didn't seem to be as in on the subject of you as Bolin was, in any case." Korra had the feeling Asami wasn't being as truthful about the situation as she was letting on. Though she couldn't be sure whether to be more bothered by the fact that Mako had probably had nothing good to say about her, or that she'd been the topic of conversation between the three.

Yet, in the end, she decided she didn't really care either way.

"Is Bolin here?" Korra asked, wanting to change the subject of conversation. So far, she'd had no reason to dislike Asami, despite what Iroh had said (she was beginning to doubt what he'd said held any merit at all), but she'd also heard that Mako was Asami's boyfriend, so best to avoid insulting him while she was there.

"No," Asami shook her head. "He doesn't have a membership here." Apparently deciding that explained the whole situation, Asami had nothing else to say on the subject. "In any case, I was just headed out, but it was nice meeting you Korra."

"You too," Korra replied and cast her a quick smile. Asami did the same and, waving lightly, she walked away, finishing her strut towards the women's changing room. Korra watched her until she'd vanished, not exactly sure what to think of her. She didn't want to completely discount her sources on the girl, but after talking with her, she had no reason to believe she was anything less than agreeable.

Then again, all they'd really exchanged were pleasantries. That, and an equal dislike of Tahno, which gave her automatic points in Korra's book.

Well, she'd just have to wait and see. No use worrying over it.

Finally able to get back to her original goal, she sat down and began stretching. About halfway through however, she glanced up and out the window. There, walking across the parking lot, was Asami. She was sporting the same leathers she'd been wearing at school. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she headed directly for the maroon colored motorcycle in the middle of the parking lot.

Placing a helmet over her head, she kicked the bike into action before zooming out into the road and disappearing from sight.

Going back to her stretches, Korra came to the conclusion that, all other rumors aside, Asami got a few more points for driving a sweet ride.

**oOo**

"Oh come on!" Korra taunted as Bolin stumbled back across the matt. "That was hardly a hit. You can do better than that!" Her stance steady, Korra paced around defensively, a broad smile on her face as Bolin quickly recaptured his footing. He too was grinning, their chests puffing from exertion.

Around them, a good chunk of the class had gathered to watch, including Coach Beifong. It was Friday, almost a whole workweek since Korra had started at DFHS, and it was a free work day in the gym. Meaning that, since they'd all come to their individual goals for the class, it was their time to show they were progressing. Both Korra and Bolin had decided on similar goals and were currently demonstrating their skill in reaching those goals.

"Bolin," Coach Beifong barked, "I understand that you're trying to create some new kind of technique where your feet _aren't_ always firmly planted on the ground, but when you're facing a new opponent who obviously knows what she's doing, it's in your best interests to keep to your basics." She was scolding, her tone catching Korra slightly off guard. Head cocked, she furrowed her brows in confusion as she caught Bolin's eye.

"Yes Coach," he replied loudly before focusing once again on Korra. "Beifong is my Hung Gar master," he explained as the two came closer for a series of serious yet not so threatening hits. "After my father died, she took up my training, per my request," he panted, his explanation only for Korra's ears as they danced around the mats.

"Scary thought," Korra muttered as she dodged a hit. "I thought it seemed like you two knew each other." Such a prospect had become even more apparent as the week had worn on. Not only was Coach Beifong much harder on Bolin than the other students, but, despite her harsher attitude, she yelled at him far less often. She didn't yell at Korra very much either, for the record. Mostly she seemed to enjoy screaming at the weaker students.

"Yeah," he took a deep breath. "She and my dad used to teach at the same martial arts school, and after he died, I wanted to keep learning, so," he shrugged. "She might seem kind of harsh, but I wouldn't be what I am today without her."

"So she's a Hung Gar master too?" Korra inquired.

"Yup, one of the best. She's a pro at Praying Mantis style too," he explained and Korra raised her eyebrows, impressed.

"Maybe I should take lessons with her _and_ Master Tenzin," she muttered as she ducked another hit.

"Alright, that's enough," Coach issued. "Go change, it's five minutes till the end of class." Straightening, both Korra and Bolin bowed to each other before ending their spar. Quickly, they both went their separate ways, changed, and headed back out to wait for the bell.

Standing by the door, it wasn't long before Bolin was at Korra's side.

"Speaking of Master Tenzin," he picked their conversation back up where it had left off, "you should come to the free lessons he gives on Saturdays, tomorrow." Korra raised a single brow. "I'll be there," he added with an award-winning smile, as if that finalized why she should attend.

"Maybe I will," she crossed her arms over her chest thoughtfully. "Where is it, and what time?"

"He starts pretty early," he explained. "I mean, you don't have to come for the whole thing, but I usually do. He starts at eight and, give or take how many people are there, usually goes until about two," Korra nodded, considering the proposal more and more seriously. "I don't know how familiar you are with the area, but if you want to meet me here, at the school, around seven-thirty, we can walk there together?" He raised his eyebrows, a vague blush tripping across his cheeks that Korra failed to notice.

"Okay, sure," she agreed and returned his grin, which had stretched across his face since she'd accepted. "Maybe Jinora will be there too," she added. "I'll mention it to her during history." Bolin furrowed his brows, apparently not recognizing who she was referring to. After a few seconds however, he seemed to have an "ah-ha" moment, finally realizing who Jinora was.

"A few of his kids are usually around," he shrugged as the bell rang. Making their way out into the hall, Korra considered his words and found it rather sad that Bolin only recognized Jinora as one of Master Tenzin's children. From what she'd been able to gather, the younger girl was quite fond of Bolin already, yet he hardly knew who she was.

Well, maybe if Jinora _was_ at her fathers school the following day, Korra would make sure he knew who the shy freshman actually was.

Saying their farewells, the two parted as they reached their respective halls. Not wanting to be late, Korra made sure she had a good minute to spare as she entered the room. However, as she'd noticed everyday she'd walked in that week, a feeling of loathing dropped atop her shoulders. Glancing across the room to her seat, she saw that, right beside it was none other than Mako. Personally, she found it extremely difficult to believe that he and Bolin were brothers, they were so different, but it was a fact nevertheless.

Dragging her feet to her desk, she sat down. He didn't even look at her, which wasn't really that surprising. Ever since their tiff on the first day, the two had blatantly ignored each other. Korra had originally been prepared to jump down his throat at the slightest inclination, but unlike Tahno, Mako didn't seem too intent on starting anything. Instead, they'd come to the similar consensus that they didn't like one another, so it was better to just pretend the other didn't exist.

They both knew such a mindset was highly unrealistic as they were partners, but they'd take it as far as they could.

"Good afternoon everyone," Master Tenzin started as soon as the bell had rung. "In the spirit of getting more acquainted with the school as well as the library, where we'll be doing a lot of research, we're going to spend today working with out partners."

Well, so much for pretending.

"You all have your topic, so after we get a tutorial from our librarian on how to look up legitimate sources, we're going get started on some research. By the end of today, I want three sources you and your partner are going to use in your reports and an explanation as to why you want to use them. And I don't mean internet sources. You all must have at _least_ three book sources. In the case of our extra group," his gaze darted between Jinora and Korra, "you two will be responsible for gathering your sources outside of class and handing them in on Monday." Collecting his teaching books, he then went to the door. "So, to the library then."

Standing, they all grabbed their stuff before heading back out into the hall. Korra considered catching up to Jinora, but the trek was so short that she hardly saw it as being worth it. She'd just have to separate from her again to work with _Mako_, so what was the point?

Entering the library, they all stood in a quiet group as the librarian gave them the "grand tour," teaching them all how the catalogue worked and where they'd have the most luck looking up their topics. The whole thing was a waste of about twenty minutes and by the time it was over they were all thoroughly bored.

Korra, however, as she glanced over at Mako, had to assume things were only going to get worse. Now she'd have to actually talk to him again. What a chore.

"So…" she scooted over to him as the other students began to disperse. She avoided eye contact with him, her books held out in front of her as she sidled only as close to him as she had to. "We should probably get started." Her gaze drifted aimlessly around the shelves, as if she was trying to locate the correct books without even flipping through them. Too bad they were in the fiction section, so her attempts were both futile and obvious.

"Probably," he agreed with a sigh. Not even bothering to invite her along, he hunkered across the library to a less populated section, which honestly took Korra little by surprise as she followed. They weren't anywhere near where the librarian had told them to look.

"This… is not the right section," she made perfectly clear as he started scanning the shelves. "We should be over there, in the history-"

"We're not researching just history," he interrupted. "You said it yourself that our topic was fact versus myth. If that's the case, then we have to research both." Pulling a single book from the shelf, he turned to her, the cover facing outward as he held it up. Large bold letters were printed across the front and read "Popular Legends and Lore from Bending Mythology."

"Hmm," Korra scrunched up her nose in distaste at having to agree with him, "I guess you're right." Reaching forward, she snatched the book from his hands, taking vague note that he was still wearing his leather jacket and that all his jeans seemed to be covered in holes. He wore a scarf on a regular bases as well she had noticed, tucked inside the collar of his jacket. Kind of an odd thing to sport during the summer.

Ignoring the way he glared at her for taking his book, she sat down at a nearby table and cracked it open, forcefully refusing to glance up at him when he sat down across from her with another book. And as a good layer of dust wafted out of the pages, she realized that she was probably the first one to open that particular book in quite a few years. Seems Bending Legends and Lore were pretty unpopular.

Well, perhaps unpopular wasn't the correct phrasing. Most everyone knew the myths simply as stories growing up, so many just didn't have any interest in reading about it. Yet as Korra skimmed the pages, she found that she was growing continually more frustrated with what she felt was a lack of results.

"How in the world are we supposed to decide what of this is fact and what isn't?" she muttered, more so to herself than to Mako. "It's all so farfetched." Bending? Avatars? Spirit World? None of it made any logical sense.

"You're the one that picked the topic," Mako reminded and she finally looked up at him, but only to glare in his general direction. Catching her look, he sighed, seeming to understand her reasoning whether he wanted to or not. "Before we can make any advised decisions, we have to do research, so lets not worry about that right now," he turned the page in his own book. "This one seems to focus pretty well on bending the elements and the how it was done, forms and such. I don't know if that's going to be helpful to us or not."

"This one seems to be summarizing the events that led to the destruction of bending," she clarified. "A lot of it is told from a storytelling perspective, so I don't know how legit it is, but some of the stories seem pretty interesting. It even talked about the last Avatar and how her choices ultimately destroyed and erased the ability to bend."

Mako scoffed. "I find it hard to believe that any one person could be that powerful, let alone accomplish something like that." Korra shrugged, not really having an opinion either way.

"It says here," she started, "that the Last Avatar, there's no name, when faced with the ultimate destruction of the Earth at the hands of humans, used her 'Avatar Spirit' to return the Earth's spirit to the world, and thus heal the wounds man had cast down. I guess she had to sacrifice herself or something? I dunno, but after that… it says, because the Avatar was the Earth's spirit in human form, when she returned the spirit to the world, the ability to bend returned as well, humans losing the spiritual capacity to do so." She shrugged. "Not that it mattered. If what this says is true, the destruction man had laid down was so great that most people were dead anyway. The whole world pretty much had to start over after this, technology and civilization dying out completely."

"That's when real history begins I guess," Mako added as he stood. He returned to the shelf, his back to her as he glanced through the books again. Korra watched him, waiting, but was left annoyed when he abruptly paused and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone and, flipping it open, started to read a text.

Korra cleared her throat, but he didn't seem to get the message.

He eventually flicked the phone closed again before shoving it back in his pocket. Turning to her, he was silent as their eyes met, as if considering what to say.

"What?" Korra asked snottily, her arms crossing over her chest.

"I have to go," he abruptly decided, his words so unexpected that it took Korra a moment to even comprehend. When she finally did however, she gaped, having no idea what such a comment could even mean.

Yet, when she failed to say anything, he turned away, as it to finalize the fact that he was, indeed, leaving.

"What do you mean you 'have to go?'" Korra finally hissed and he paused, his back to her. "We're in the middle of class. You can't just get up and leave. Besides, we have to finish this." She held up her book, pointing to it rather dramatically.

"You can do it," he decided, which only angered her further. "I have to go." As if it was totally okay, he then headed right through the library and out the door, no one saying a word about his departure. A few watched him, but didn't say anything. Master Tenzin, who was working with a small group of students, hadn't even noticed him leave.

Huffing, Korra sat back in her seat, flabbergasted by his behavior. Did he do this often? Just up and decide to skip school in the middle of class? He'd totally and completely abandoned her with their stupid project, one in which they'd made absolutely no progress she might add.

She couldn't believe him! What a useless, horrible, worthless jerk! Now she had to do this all by herself!

Standing, she turned sharply back to the shelves.

Fine, he could leave, but she'd make it perfectly clear when she turned in her work that he hadn't helped at all. In fact, she'd make sure to tell Master Tenzin that he'd left, if their teacher didn't notice his absence before the end of class. That'd serve him right, making her do everything.

Grabbing the first book that caught her eye, she yanked it off the shelf before flopping back down into her chair at the table. Opening it up, she started to read, her thoughts still cursing Mako.

Eventually, despite how her fury still radiated through her, she found herself distracted by the prose. Unlike the book she'd previously been reading, it wasn't so focused on the whole "world ending" bit and seemed to be more interested in the personal lore of the "Last Avatar."

Despite how she felt it wouldn't do much good for her research, she kept reading, if only to give her more time to quell her annoyance.

The book told the story of the Last Avatar and her Love; how they were tragically separated and how his ultimate demise had spurred her to sacrifice herself to "destroy the world" out of vengeance, but in the end how she'd unintentionally saved it instead. There were a lot of pictures depicting sad, romantic scenes, which weren't really Korra's forte, but she flipped through the whole thing anyway, finding it to be greatly exaggerated and sappy. In the other legend she'd read, the Last Avatar had sacrificed herself because of duty, not due to "lost love," and she found the first tale to be much more her style. She wasn't much into romantic movies and books, a fact her mother had said was only true because she'd never been lucky enough to have fallen in love yet, thus she couldn't appreciate it. Whether that was true or not however, she still found the book to be silly and an unlikely source. Closing it, she went back to the shelf to start looking once again.

"Any luck?" Jumping, she turned around to find Master Tenzin standing behind her, his eyebrows raised expectantly. "I saw you and Mr. Mako head this way at the start of class, and I must say I think, when considering your topic, it was a fine place to start. Speaking of which," he glanced around quickly, "where is your partner?"

Korra, fully intent on ratting Mako out, was about to spill the beans. However, just as quickly, her tongue seemed to fail her. She'd had time to let her temper simmer a bit and found that, though she was irritated, she wasn't nearly as so as she'd originally been. She didn't know why Mako had left; for all she knew it could have been a family emergency, so she'd refrain, no matter how painful it was to do so, from tarnishing his name just yet.

She'd question him about it later, but until then she'd keep her mouth shut.

"He went to the bathroom," she lied, the words seeming foreign on her tongue. Her instructor cocked a single eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Korra had the funny feeling he didn't believe her, yet if he wasn't going to say anything about it, then she didn't feel the need to either.

"What sources have you managed to find then?" he inquired.

"Er, well," Korra scratched the back of her head. "I found one that was pretty good, at least as far as the legend goes," she pointed to the book on the table. "And I was looking at this other one, but it was a little to… romantic I guess to be legitimate." She shrugged.

"Nonsense," Master Tenzin objected, which took her slightly by surprise. "If you and Mr. Mako are researching what you believe to be fact in comparison to that which is myth, then you must explore as much of the story as possible. If there is one that seems rather unrealistic, then take it into consideration and compare it to what you find later, but don't disregard it simply because it isn't too your taste. History is, after all, only that which man chooses to acknowledge happened, so who's to say what you read wasn't in fact true?"

"I guess you're right…" Korra decided as she slowly pulled the book back off the shelf. She certainly hoped most of what she found in the future contradicted it however, mainly because the thought of destroying the world over a guy seemed a little… silly and immature to her.

"I'm glad you agree," he added as he nodded. "Well, keep up the good work Ms. Korra, and I hope your partner returns from the bathroom sometime before the end of class." He raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"Me too," Korra agreed awkwardly before he turned and walked away. "Me too…" she repeated under her breath before once again perusing the shelves, the picture book from before added to her pile.

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, that was indeed a fast update. I'll try to update fast, but most probably won't be quite this speedy. I'm going camping for the next few days, so I won't be updating then, but I'll get to work on it again as soon as I get back.

Some Tahno back-story for you as well as some looks into Korra's previous lifestyle. And we get some Asami in there as well. Korra seems to be doubting Iroh's advice, but we'll see if it held any truth soon enough.

Bolin already has a crush on her, but she of course fails to notice and probably doesn't feel the same way. Oh well, now he knows how Jinora feels, lol.

And Mako left in the middle of class? Interesting, though I doubt his abrupt retreat was the only interesting thing about the end of this chapter.

In any case, I hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you think please!

READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!


	3. Forced to Recognize

**Artificial Caprice**

_Chapter 3: Forced to Recognize_

Yawning, she made her way blearily down the sidewalk, her lids heavy with sleep. Yes, she'd agreed to meet Bolin at seven-thirty, but that didn't mean she had to like it. She wasn't typically a morning person. Sure, she got up for school with no problem, but generally weekends were reserved for sleeping in.

Oh well, she'd be awake soon enough she supposed.

Glancing up towards the school, she saw Bolin waiting outside the gate, his eyes on his feet as he aimlessly scuffed the sidewalk. Not bothering to somehow make her presence known, Korra merely kept walking until she was right beside him, her shoulders hunched, her lips frowning.

"Good morning?" Bolin questioned with an awkward grin and Korra grunted in response. "Sorry," he apologized rather sheepishly. "I didn't even think that maybe you weren't a morning person. I'm always up early…" He seemed truly ashamed of his oversight and Korra felt her own spirits drop. She hadn't intended to make him feel bad.

"It not your fault I stayed up too late last night," she objected as she straightened and made a conscious attempt to appear more upbeat. "Don't apologize." She smiled up at him, her raised spirits reflected on his own face as his previously downed expression vanished. She had the feeling he wasn't that difficult to please.

"Shall we go then?" he gestured down the street, his eyebrows raised questioningly. Korra nodded and, without further words, the two headed beyond the school.

The silence wasn't awkward, but even so, Korra wasn't the type to indulge in it. She enjoyed conversation and, considering how often she found herself alone at home, found silences to be a waste of time.

"So Bolin," she started, her eyes on the ground, "I was wondering… Well, you mentioned in yesterday. You said your father was…?"

"Dead?" Bolin offered, his face grinning as Korra finally glanced up at him. "Yeah, he died about ten years ago. Why so interested?" Able to deduce that the subject didn't particularly bother him in any way, Korra relaxed. He'd mentioned it rather off handedly the day before, but it could have still been a sensitive subject, so she had tried to tread lightly.

"I dunno," she replied honestly with a shrug. "I guess I was just curious as to what happened… I guess…" Not that it was really any of her business. She knew that, but if Bolin didn't mind telling her, then she didn't mind getting to know him better.

"I… don't exactly know," he replied, his eyebrows scrunched together thoughtfully. "I wasn't there. Mako was, but he doesn't like to talk about it much." Korra frowned, but allowed him to continue. "I'm three years younger than he is, so I guess I was too young to go. I was only five years old. They were headed to some… show I guess?" He shrugged. "It was pretty dark when they were walking back and some guy tried to mug them, but then something happened and he had a gun. He shot them and ran off."

"'Them?'" Korra questioned skeptically. "He shot your father _and_ your brother?" Bolin cast her a curious look, apparently unsure of what she meant before understanding dawned across his face.

"No, no, no," he laughed. "Mako was fine. He shot my parents, both my mom and dad." Korra's eyes popped then, her mouth falling open into a gape.

"What about your mom?" she asked quickly. "Did she make it out okay?" Before she'd even finished her question, Bolin was shaking his head. Korra felt her heart drop at his response, unable to find any words. He'd lost both his mother and father? And his older brother had seen it happen? It was horrible to think about.

Abruptly, her own parents faces flashed through her mind and her entire body chilled. It was too heartbreaking to even consider.

"What… what happened to you two?" Her voice was hushed, her expression totally serious despite how lax Bolin appeared about the whole situation.

"Oh the normal stuff that happens to orphans," he assured with another shrug. "We didn't have any family otherwise, family that wanted us anyway, so we were shuffled around from foster home to foster home most of the time. After a while, we got to old for anyone to want to adopt us, so the government stopped caring what we did. By the time Mako turned eighteen, he'd saved up enough money to move us both out and we've been living together ever since."

Korra, unable to find anything to say, glanced back to the ground again.

"Don't look so depressed!" Bolin laughed as he slung his arm over her shoulders reassuringly. "It didn't happen to you after all." She glared up at him then, which only caused him to laugh once more. "Besides," he continued, "it's not as bad as it sounds." Korra had to wonder about that, but he seemed comfortable enough about the subject, so she considered his words, his attitude lingering at the back of her mind.

"Look," he grabbed her attention once more. "That's Master Tenzin's school." Turning in the direction he was pointing, Korra was easily able to locate what he was referring to. The entrance was shrouded in trees, an old wooden arch the single opening before a tall cascade of stone stairs. At the top, Korra could only make out the steeple of the roof, the shingles as thick blue tile.

"Looks pretty official," she mentioned as Bolin's arm fell from her shoulders and back to his side. Quickly crossing the street, the two headed up the stairs, silent as they concentrated at keeping a fast pace up the steep slope.

Eventually the whole building came into view. It wasn't that big and was built in an older, more traditional manner. There were bushy trees interspersed along the central stone path leading forward, a few boulders added for decoration as well.

"Ba Gua martial arts," Bolin started once they were on the level, "was supposedly originally developed by the Air Nomads, at least that's what Master Tenzin says. I don't know if it's true or not since the Air Nomads went extinct a long time ago, during the time of bending, or at the end of it or something." He shrugged, his originally confident voice dwindling as his facts failed to stand up for themselves.

"According to my people's legends, T'ai Chi Ch'uan was originally developed by the Water Benders, so maybe it is true," Korra shrugged, not really all that concerned. She wasn't sure of she believed benders had existed or not, it all sounded awfully farfetched, but she wasn't deep enough into the legends to really care either way.

"Maybe," Bolin agreed as they made their way up the final set of stairs. The doors were already propped open and as they walked in, they saw that the lesson had already begun. Master Tenzin was at the front of the class in some kind of yellow and orange wrap ensemble that looked like a mix between a robe and a Gi. A few of the students at the center of the room also sported similar attire, but most, as they were only there for the free Saturday course, were dressed similarly to Bolin and Korra. Simple workout clothes.

Orange mats had been laid out on the ground, early morning sunlight shining in through the windows.

Up at the front, wearing the same clothes as her father, was Jinora. She'd been following his movements, they looked like warm-ups to Korra, until spotting them. Breaking her stance, she smiled and waved before glancing only quickly at her father. He wasn't paying attention however, his soothing voice drifting across the class as he guided them forward. Skipping along the edge of the mats, she flurried her way over to them, her movements graceful and light, and appearing even more so behind her robes.

"You came," she stated quietly, her typically shy disposition forgotten. Korra had warned her that both she and Bolin had intended to come, and Korra wondered if her excitement stemmed from merely that or because Bolin happened to be there.

"We did," Korra assured with a smile. "Sorry we're late."

"It's fine," Jinora assured, her gaze attempting to remain focused on Korra, but constantly flicking to Bolin. "People come and go all the time. Of course if you want to actually learn, it's best to be on time, but you guys are only a few minutes behind, so it shouldn't be a problem." She smiled again, this time directly at Bolin.

"Great!" he replied, not seeming to notice the attention he was gathering from the young woman. "Should we just go jump in then?" He was completely oblivious as he looked at Jinora. Korra had to hold back rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, just find a spot on the mats," she gestured forward. "I'm going to go back up with my father, he'll probably need me for a demonstration eventually," she shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"You know how to do all this then?" Korra questioned as she and Bolin began to remove their shoes.

"Yeah," she nodded. "My father's been teaching me since I was little."

"Then you must be really good," Bolin determined as be jumped up and down on one leg, simultaneously yanking off his shoe. Jinora then became slightly flustered at being addressed by him directly, her face forming into a gape as she tried to figure out what to say.

"You must be a master by now, right?" Korra questioned, her face towards the floor as she attempted to hide her amusement at Jinora's reaction. "I mean, your father's a master and everything, so you probably got a better education in this than any of us."

"Uh, well, yeah, I suppose so," she agreed, finally finding her voice again. By the way she had hunched her shoulders and turned to the side, Korra could only determine that her shy attitude had come out once again, completely overtaking her previous confidence and comfort in such a familiar area.

"You should give Bolin lessons," she suggested, the idea popping into her head almost as quickly as she had said it. "He mentioned he was interested in learning more, but was having trouble." Jinora paled then, silent as her eyes popped wide, which only added to Korra's mirth.

"Uh, that's okay," Bolin assured with a tight smile. "I'm fine just coming on Saturday's." Jinora, despite probably not wanting to give him lessons anyway, looked rather hurt, the rejection seeming to sting as she turned away. Korra frowned.

"Do you doubt Jinora's abilities?" she asked, her eyebrows raised skeptically at Bolin as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't think Bolin had rejected the idea out of distaste of Jinora, but that didn't mean the young woman wouldn't see it that way.

"What?" his eyes popped open at the suggestion. "No, of course not," he assured, his arms cutting in front of him as he glanced again to Jinora. "I just…" his gaze then darted downwards. "I can't afford private lessons," he admitted. "There's a reason I only come on Saturday."

"Oh," Korra abruptly realized that perhaps she shouldn't have pushed the subject. "Sorry." She probably should have seen that coming, especially after what he'd told her mere minutes before. He and Mako lived alone; they must only have enough to support themselves. She vaguely wondered how they did it and went to school at the same time.

"Don't apologize," Bolin stated with a smile as he looked at Korra. "It's not your fault." Grinning a little wider, he then kicked his shoes to the side before making his way onto the mats, Korra still feeling guilty for having forced him into saying it to begin with.

Well, some good could still come of it.

"You should give him private lessons for _free_," she muttered with a devious grin as she passed by Jinora on her way to the mats. Her friend gaped at what she implied, surprised Korra would be so forward. Either that, or she'd been unaware about how obvious her crush had been.

Her cheeks deepened to scarlet and Korra laughed as she joined up beside Bolin. He cast her a curious look, but she refused to elaborate.

**oOo**

She cast him a sideways look of irritation, her bottom lip pooched out rather immaturely. She'd been staring at him like that for the last minute, completely ignoring Tenzin's lecture. Originally she'd just planned on snubbing him, but eventually class had gotten boring, so she'd changed tactics. Mako was staring out the window however, seemingly oblivious to her glower.

She leaned a little closer to him.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" he hissed, his head whipping around. Their noses were mere inches apart, Korra's lip protruding further at his bad attitude, her eyes narrowed threateningly. After a few seconds in which she gave no response however, he sighed and turned away again.

Korra, feeling that she'd been victorious, grinned before leaning back in her seat, her head still turned towards him.

"I hope you know," she started after a few seconds, her voice only audible to him, "that I covered your butt last Friday." She crossed her arms over her chest smugly, awaiting his response as the grin fell from her face.

"Congratulations," he muttered without so much as a twitch in her direction. Korra, once again annoyed, furrowed her brows in displeasure at his attitude. What an ungrateful hog monkey.

"You should be thankful," she replied in a heated undertone. "I could have just told Tenzin that you'd run off and skipped class, but I lied for you. I put my reputation on the line for your little…" her fingers flurried in front of her face before returning to the crossed position, "_escapade_. The least you could be is grateful."

"Nobody asked you to go to such lengths," he responded, the fact that he was still intent on the window irking her further. He could at least have the decency to look at her when he was being an ass.

"You're a jerk, just so you know," she spat, her voice only barely above a whisper. "I guess now I understand why you failed senior year. You don't care, do you? You're just here because it's something to do and when a more interesting opportunity presents itself, you just scurry off to-"

"You don't know what you're talking about," he hissed, finally turning to face her. His lips were tight in irritation, his eyebrows pushed together angrily. It was then, for the first time, that Korra noticed the hooks on the top edges of his brows, the hair shaped as though someone had cut through it and pulled the top parts upwards. Did it grow like that naturally, or did he do it on purpose?

"Maybe not," she shrugged, "but at least I'd have the graciousness to thank someone when they went out of their way to help me." She stuck out her tongue then, determined she was right no matter how he argued otherwise.

He didn't say anything at all however, instead preferring to stare at her with that same look of irritation as she pretended to return her attention to the lecture. After a few seconds, he sighed, his shoulders slumping as he too turned towards the front of the room.

"Thanks," he muttered rather halfheartedly, his voice drawing Korra's eyes once more. Her eyebrows were raised skeptically, but she decided not to rub her triumph in his face. He already looked defeated enough as it was.

"So," she leaned forward on her desk, her eyes darting down to her notes sitting there before going back up to him, "where did you go anyway?" None of her previous hostility coated her tone, she was honestly curious, and he just vaguely glanced her way out of the corner of his eye.

It took him a moment to respond.

"What does it matter?" he finally asked, his attention returning forward once again. "It's none of your business besides, so don't bother asking. It's not like I owe you for lying for me or something; you chose to do that yourself. I don't have to explain anything to you."

"I never said you did," Korra spat, her tone still hushed. "I was just asking. You don't have to be a complete jerk about it." Huffing, she faced forward once again, her arms crossed over her chest as she sank down in her seat. Even when Mako glanced over at her, she refused to acknowledge him. He eventually sighed and slouched in his own chair, the two of them completely silent until the end of class.

When the bell rang, they both grabbed their things and headed for the door, about to go their separate ways. Korra was nearly to the end of the hall, her mood still sour, when the calling of her name caught her attention. Turning, she saw none other than Bolin waving her down.

Mood immediately taking a one-eighty, she smiled and waved back before skipping down the hall towards him. It wasn't until she was right beside him that she noticed Mako and Asami making their way over as well. She was constantly forgetting that her history partner was Bolin's older brother. They were so different.

"Why's she here?" Mako asked rather rudely as soon as she came up beside them.

"Why're you still a jerk?" she snapped back, her arms crossing harshly across her chest as she glared up at him (he was fairly tall she noted, quite a bit taller than Bolin). He rolled his eyes at her response, deciding to play the 'cool guy' and act like it didn't bother him.

"Whoa," Bolin was taken aback by their harsh greeting. "So you two have already met?" Neither one had to say anything to verify that and, as if to make matters worse, Asami laughed, her attempts to hide it behind her hand failing miserably.

"You could say that," Korra growled. "I'm only tied to him like a ball and chain during AP History." He did glare down at her then, but said nothing in his defense. Instead, as if deciding that acknowledging her had been the wrong action to take, he sniffed and looked away again, his own arms folding across his chest.

"Well… I'm glad… I guess…" Bolin decided awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. "I just wanted you two to meet my new friend Korra, but I guess Mako… already has…"

"I have too," Asami added, her tone upbeat. "We met at the gym last week." No longer focused on Mako, Korra turned her attention to the gorgeous girl beside him. How such an asshole had managed to nab a beautiful girlfriend like Asami, Korra had no idea.

"What?" Bolin frowned. He'd obviously wanted to be the one to introduce them all, but his fun had been spoiled, which caused both Asami and Korra to laugh.

"Yeah, we met over an unfortunate bout with Tahno," Korra verified, about to elaborate when she was interrupted.

"Talking about me?" his voice was a serpents tongue as it drifted over their ears, all of them, even Mako, frowning at his approach. "I'm not sure whether to be honored or disgusted that such _losers _find the time to gossip about me. I suppose there's worse conversation however."

"Hardly," Korra rebuked as she whipped around to face him. He was standing their, all arrogant and lazy, his posse right behind him. "Get over yourself." Sure, she found Mako to rather intolerable, but Tahno was on an entirely different level.

"Why?" he asked with a grin. "You're all apparently quite on the topic of me, so perhaps I should be the one telling _you_ that. If it's possible anyway, I do make quite the distracting subject of conversation." Korra felt her hands ball into fists; she wanted to hit him so bad.

"Get lost Tahno," Bolin waved him off in annoyance. "Don't you have something better to do other than bother us?" It was the first time that Korra had ever seen Bolin even remotely annoyed and the concept only irritated her further.

"Not really," he replied rather nonchalantly. "Though I do have to say that you've all made it quite convenient. I didn't even have to go out of my way to find you all; you're all together." He grinned wider. "The Two Street Rats, their companion the School Slut, and the newest addition, the Local Savage. Quite fitting really, seeing as you and Asami probably have quite a few things in common," he was looking directly at Korra, "that is, if I know anything about the personal lives of Southern Trash."

"Well I guess it's too bad you _don't_ know anything," Korra fumed. She was very much on the verge of putting down some hurt. She'd knock him so far into tomorrow, he wouldn't remember yesterday.

"Your vulgar intentions are obvious Heathen," Tahno sneered, his grin falling into a frown. "Why don't you just crawl back into the igloo you came from and leave us more civilized people alone. Well," he shrugged, his eyes surveying the three behind her as he laughed, "perhaps 'civilized' isn't always the correct word."

"That's enough Tahno," Mako interjected, his deep voice angry. "Get out of here; we don't want to start anything with you." He'd taken a step forward until he was parallel with Korra, his shoulders hunched and tensed threateningly.

"You couldn't even if you tried," Tahno taunted. "You're nothing but a piece of begging street trash. Go back to the dumpster where you came from, and bring your two whores with you." Mako looked about to respond, his lips curled into a snarl, but Korra beat him to the punch.

Literally.

"She just hit him," Bolin gaped rather stupidly as Tahno stumbled backwards, gasps of dismay echoing around the hall. Her target, his fancy bangs in complete disarray, was holding his nose, blood gushing forth from between his fingers. Korra, on the other hand, was smiling, a little too satisfied with the whole ordeal.

"You mother fucking slut!" Tahno shouted as he was pulled back onto his feet by his posse. He stumbled forward, his hands balling into fists as he gave up attempting to stop the blood.

And as he approached, Mako stepped quickly in front of Korra, his protective stance taking her by surprise. Her shock didn't last however and faded back into adrenaline. If she was curious as to why he'd taken such action, she didn't have the level of concentration to consider it then.

"I got this," she assured as she stepped forward. She gently grabbed his arm as she did and he glanced back in surprise. Delicately pushing his protective intentions aside, she made her way around him, her grin returning as Mako stared after her in confusion.

"I'm going to put you in the hospital you cunt!" Tahno shouted viciously, his desperate yelling only encouraging Korra's excitement over finally allowing herself to pummel him. Slamming her fist into her opposing palm, she licked her lips.

"Then, for your sake," she taunted, "I hope there's one nearby." He didn't seem affected by her threat, but a few of the other students around her backed up a few paces, giving the two more space.

A growl ripping through his throat, Tahno charged at her. She could tell just from his stance that he wasn't thinking through his actions. Bracing herself, she prepared for the hit, her fingers twitching and ready. As soon as he was within arms reach, she ducked down with practiced ease, grabbed him at the hips, and hefted him the rest of the way over her head. Thrusting backwards, she swiftly turned as soon as his weight was off her and was rewarded in watching him tumble to the ground behind her.

It wasn't exactly martial arts, but it definitely sent a message. All around her, students were "ooohhhing" and whooping the fight onward, Mako, Bolin, and Asami having backed up into some nearby lockers. She didn't have enough time to take much more notice of them however. Tahno was getting back to his feet, a rather rough looking floor burn marring his left cheek in vague red and black.

His chest was heaving, his lips pulled into an ugly snarl. Apparently his first tumble to the ground wasn't message enough, not that Korra dreaded reinforcing the notion. Hands flexing in and out of fists, he eventually got up the gull to run at her again, this time with his arm flung back ready to swing.

Able to read his body movements with no problem, Korra easily parried his punch by knocking it to the side with her left forearm. Turning swiftly, she whipped to the right before doing a full three-sixty, only as she came back around, she had her right elbow raised and ready.

With a hard crack, the back of her upper arm made contact with the side of his head, the close quarters giving her such an advantage that he fell harshly to the side before colliding loudly with some lockers. The bang of his body echoed through the hall, many if the students watching gasping in dismay as Tahno fell to the floor.

He wasn't unconscious, but probably dazed. He blinked rather stupidly and Korra, assuming herself triumphant, straightened, her arms crossing over her chest.

Her victory was short-lived however.

"_What_ is going on out here?" Turning abruptly, Korra's grin fell into a gape as she saw Master Tenzin approaching. At the sight of the teacher, most of the other students standing around gawking began to hastily evacuate, not wanting to get involved. Their abrupt departure left only Korra standing in the center of the corridor.

Coming quickly upon her, the older man surveyed the area quite obviously, his eyes going first to Tahno before twitching to Korra and then darting quickly behind. Eventually, singling her out as involved, he directed all his attention to her.

"What happened here?" he asked quickly, his hand gesturing to Tahno, who was lamely attempting to scrawl the lockers and get back to his feet. But before Korra could answer, she was interrupted.

"She beat him up!" a single voice yelled and both she and Master Tenzin whipped their heads to the right where a few of Tahno's posse were jogging towards him. "She started the whole thing!" She couldn't pinpoint who was talking, but she supposed it didn't matter.

"No she didn't!" Twitching their heads back to the right, Korra saw Bolin, Mako, and Asami making their ways towards her. Strangely however, it hadn't been Bolin to object to her guilt, but Mako, his face hard in determination.

"She did so start it!" A female with short wavy hair argued. She was standing beside Tahno, her finger pointed accusingly at Korra. "She punched first! Tahno didn't even touch her!" True, but only because of his own miserable skills. Korra kept this thought to herself however.

"He's the one that came over and started it up with us to begin with," Bolin fired back. "You should have heard the things he said," he glanced quickly to Master Tenzin, who was looking irritated with the whole ordeal. "We weren't even looking for a fight, but he came over and started calling us trash and Asami and Korra whor-"

"I am fully capable of grasping the concept," Master Tenzin interrupted before Bolin could further sully the situation with bad language. "However, vocal insults aside, the situation never should have escalated to anything physical. Korra," he looked directly at her, "did you or did you not hit him first?"

She sighed. "I did," and she was proud of it, but she didn't tack that onto her admission.

"And did you…" he gestured to Tahno's slumped form, "further rough him up?"

"_Yes_," she droned, her shoulders slumping as her teacher sighed.

"He deserved it Sir," Bolin tried again to jump to her defense. "He was-"

"Enough Mr. Bolin," Master Tenzin cut him off again. "Deserving or not, Ms. Korra should not have sunk to the lows of physical brawling. So," he beckoned to Korra, "if you'd come with me please, I want the rest of you," he looked to Tahno's posse, "to take Mr. Tahno to the nurses office. She should still be there."

Conflicted between wanting to scold herself for losing control and congratulating herself for beating Tahno so successfully, Korra remained silent as she followed her history teacher down the hall. Behind her, Bolin, Mako, and Asami watched helplessly, unable to do anything about her imminent doom.

Turning into his classroom, Master Tenzin beckoned her after him before closing the door behind. As Korra walked in, she took note that Jinora was there, standing at her father's desk, and as the younger woman cast her a curious look, she could do nothing but sigh.

"I understand that you and my daughter are friends," Master Tenzin started, "so I'll ask, would you prefer that she left before we started?" Korra shook her head; the whole thing will have graduated to the entire school by the following day anyway.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Master Tenzin began, his voice weary. Korra shook her head again; she had no defense, not any that would help her or be acceptable in any case.

Master Tenzin seemed to expect her response however. He sighed, his hand reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He was silent for a few moments, gathering his thoughts, and Korra glanced at the floor awkwardly.

"Listen," he eventually started, "I understand that Mr. Tahno can be… unpleasant," she glanced quickly up at him, surprised by his agreement, "but that doesn't mean you can just lash out at him whenever he says something not to your liking." Korra supposed she had to begrudgingly agree, but it was certainly the boring way to go. "You are obviously superior to him as far as physical prowess, I knew that just by watching you on Saturday, but that is no excuse to flaunt your abilities.

"When you are the bigger threat, it is your responsibility to be the bigger person," he continued, his scolding causing Korra to glance back down at the ground, somewhat ashamed. "Mr. Tahno is a bully, certainly, and some of the things he says are rather unseemly, but if you give in and allow him to egg you on as you just did, you are no better than he is; nothing more than a bully yourself.

"I don't believe you want to become something so ugly." She could feel his gaze on the top of her head. Slowly, she glanced up, her blue eyes meeting his own. He raised his brows expectantly and she sighed, her shoulders slumping.

"I guess you're right," she voiced her agreement with a sour tone, even if doing so meant she'd have to make a conscious effort not to punch Tahno in the face the next time she saw him.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he replied. "Unfortunately, whether you're sorry or not," she wasn't, "I do have to call your parents. A shouting match is one thing, but actual fighting can't be ignored." She'd figured as much. For the first time since hitting Tahno, she felt guilty. Not for hurting him, but for bothering her parents with her unworthy problems. They had more important things to worry about than her fighting in school.

"I'm not going to give you any kind of detention," he continued, "mostly because this is your first offense. Make a habit of this and things will get worse than just a phone call to your parents, is that understood?" She nodded. "You may go then." He waved her off and, a little more quickly than she probably needed to, she went to the door, Jinora following close behind.

"What did you do?" she hissed as the two made their way out into the hall. Before the other could answer however, another voice interrupted.

"Korra!" It was Bolin. "What happened? Are you in very big trouble?" Turning, both she and Jinora saw him as well as Mako and Asami making their way quickly towards them.

"Not really," Korra replied once they reached her. "Master Tenzin is going to call my parents, but since I don't have any record of fighting before now, he's letting me off easy." Bolin and Asami seemed relieved at that, Mako expressionless as he listened.

"Well that's good," Bolin smiled in relief before his face jolted into excitement. "You were so amazing though," he started, Korra's lips forming a grin. "He was totally charging at you and you, like, took him out no sweat! I don't know whether to be more impressed that you threw him to the floor or that you elbowed him and then _knocked_ him to the floor!" Jinora's eyes widened at the references made, but remained silent and without comment.

"You were incredible," Asami agreed, a smile breaking out across her beautiful face as well. "I don't think beating him up was really the best thing to do, but it was impressive nonetheless. Bolin wasn't joking when he said you knew what you were doing." Korra grinned further.

"See," Bolin elbowed his brother in the ribs, "I told you she wasn't full of hot air." Eyebrows rising, Korra crossed her arms over her chest as she glanced up at Mako, a less than impressed look on her face.

"It wasn't too bad," he shrugged and looked away, not intent on offering any kind of congratulations for her victory. Korra, insulted by his tone, gaped before pursing her lips tightly together and narrowing her eyes into a glare, her hands slamming to her hips.

"What does it take to impress this guy?" she asked as she gestured sharply towards him, her eyes darting between Bolin and Asami.

"What?" Mako shrugged, finally glancing down at her. "I said not bad." Korra, though no longer glaring, was visibly pouting, which, after a few seconds of silence caused Mako to sigh. "Whatever, I'm leaving," he glanced between both Bolin and Asami. "See you guys at home." Turning, he shoved his hands into his pockets before walking away, quickly disappearing around a corner.

Eyebrows smashing together curiously, Korra stared after him for a few seconds before returning her attention to Bolin and Asami.

"So…" she crossed her arms over her chest again, her head moving to the side as she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "All _three_ of you live together?" She could understanding Bolin and Mako, but Asami too?

"Sure," Bolin shrugged, not catching on to how odd their situation really looked. Perhaps after high school the three of them living together wouldn't seem too strange, but weren't they a little young to be… rooming together?

"We share an apartment," Asami attempted to clarify, as if insinuating that they were all roommates somehow cleared up the situation. Korra, though still somewhat perplexed, nodded in understanding.

So Mako and Asami lived together? Sounded serious…

Not that it was really any of her business how intense their relationship was or wasn't.

"Yup, us three and Pabu!" Bolin boasted with an even bigger smile and Korra cocked an eyebrow curiously. "He's my pet fire ferret," he explained quickly. Behind Korra, Jinora's eyes widened as she stepped forward, drawing everyone's attention.

"You have a pet fire ferret?" she awed. "That's so cool. I'd heard you could domesticate them, but I'd never actually met anyone who had. Did you know that fire ferrets are arboreal mammals, and that they're generally native to the bamboo forests of the central Earth Kingdom? Of course they live here too, but that's only because of human's intervening in their habitats, much like you have by keeping it as a pet. Not that I'm saying that's a bad thing, mind you. Although I guess it kind of his since that's messing with general nature of things, but I've always wanted one as well so I guess… it's… okay…"

She'd finally seemed to realize that everyone was staring at her with rather skeptical looks on their faces. All but Korra anyway, who had shielded her eyes with her hand in embarrassment. Not for herself, but for Jinora, who, in babbling, had probably failed even more in getting Bolin's attention.

"That's… nice…" Bolin decided after a few seconds of silence, Jinora retreating back into the shy façade she threw up when she was uncomfortable. "Anyway…" As Korra had predicted, her friends' attempt to get his attention fell through. "You should come over and meet him," Bolin had turned his attention back to Korra, subsequently ignoring Jinora. "Pabu I mean," he verified.

Beside him, Jinora had focused on the ground, her eyes downcast, and Korra almost wanted to yell at Bolin for being so oblivious. But she didn't as that would probably only make the situation worse. She just couldn't understand how he'd completely bypassed Jinora, even if she had been acting kind of… neurotic. If he'd been going to invite anyone over to meet "Pabu," it should have been the young freshmen, not her.

"Yeah, sure," she shrugged, nor really knowing how to respond without completely alienating Jinora. Much to her immediate relief however, they were interrupted as Master Tenzin came back out into the hall.

"Ms. Korra," he nodded towards her as they all turned to face him. "Your parents have demanded that you come home immediately." Tensing, Korra abruptly took back being thankful for the interruption.

"Yes Sir," she sighed miserably. Turning to her friends, she waved to them all rather lamely before turning and heading down the hall. They waved after, most with frowns on their faces, though some saddened for reasons completely unrelated to her situation.

Despite probably being in big trouble, all Korra could think as she retreated was "_poor Jinora_."

**oOo**

It'd figure that the one time she got into any kind of trouble, her parents would be home.

"Hi guys," she laughed awkwardly as she shuffled into the kitchen, a rather unconvincing smile on her face. Both her parents stood there, still in their work clothes, which could only lead Korra to believe they'd only just returned a little while ago.

Her mother crossed her arms over her chest, casting her daughter a very disapproving look.

"You, young lady, have some explaining to do," her father started, his voice stern. Despite claiming to be afraid of nothing, Korra always found her father's tall, broad build to be rather intimidating. Shrinking before him, she attempted to find the right words to explain herself.

"I know I shouldn't have hit him," she shrugged uncomfortably, "but he was saying some really horrible stuff and I just… I got… angry?" There really was no way she could explain herself away. She'd started the fight, she'd finished it, and now she'd have to suffer the consequences.

Lips tight, her father took a step towards her. Placing his hands heavily on her shoulders, she sank further beneath the weight, her blue eyes slowly coming up to meet his.

Then, as if a switch had been flipped, her father's stern disposition vanished as he smiled fondly down at her.

"That's my girl," he stated proudly as he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I hope you broke his nose."

"Tonraq!" her mother's scolding voice rose angrily as she stared at them, her hands going to her hips. Turning so his attention was on his wife, Tonraq shrugged before looping his arm over his daughters shoulder and pulling her to his side. Somewhat relieved, Korra smiled rather sheepishly.

"He probably deserved it!" her father defended. "You know who the kids father is. Korra was doing the school a service by putting him in his place. Or," he glanced down at his daughter again with a wide grin, "throwing him into it as I heard." Korra returned his expression.

"I can't believe this," Senna rubbed her temples in frustration. After a few seconds, she sighed, her hands collapsing at her sides. "No more fighting young lady," she pointed at Korra. "We hear of this happening again and I trust our response won't be nearly as… _positive_," she looked directly at Tonraq, who refused to look back. "And if your teacher, Tenzin, asks, you're grounded for a week."

"She was fighting," her father defended as he dropped his hold on his daughter and walked back towards his wife. "A month would probably be more convincing." Her mother seemed to deliberate before ultimately agreeing.

"Fine," she glanced again at Korra. "Anyone asks, you're grounded for a month." Korra, still beaming, jumped forward, wrapping her strong arms around both her parents' necks before pulling them into a hug.

"I love you!" she exclaimed as she pecked them both on the cheek. Her mother rolled her eyes and her father grinned once again before hugging her back. After a second however, Korra dropped them and backed away. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her vibrating cell phone, read the text she'd received, and glanced back at her parents.

"My friend Jinora wants to hang out so…" she waited expectantly.

"Go have a good time," her father beckoned her off. "Knock around that Tahno kid again if you see him."

"No!" her mother cut in. "No more fighting! At all!" Nodding, Korra smiled at them both before leaning her weight to the side and spinning on her heel. Ducking back out of the kitchen, she quickly slipped on her suede boots before skipping to the door and back out into the sunlight. Texting Jinora back, who had inquired into her condition with her parents and whether she'd be allowed to come out all, she replied that she'd be happy to meet her at the café down the street from the school. Granted, she'd only just left the company of her friends, but Jinora hadn't gotten a very good understanding of what had happened and was probably curious.

The walk back towards the school took only a few minutes and as Korra veered towards the café only a few blocks away, she hummed quietly to herself, her mood upbeat despite some of the day's events.

Pushing her way inside, she noted only quickly that the café wasn't anything spectacular or out of the ordinary before swiftly locating Jinora at a table in the back. She wasn't alone however. Her cousin, Iroh, was sitting with her as well.

"I was afraid you wouldn't be able to come out," Jinora voiced as Korra approached them. "Are your parents really mad?" Sitting down, Korra shrugged, supposing that by being rather neutral about the situation, she could get by keeping her word to her parents without revealing the real truth to her friend and her cousin, who were directly related to the very teacher who had scolded her.

"Don't worry about it," she waved off the topic flippantly. "It's not a big deal." She seemed to have gotten off pretending she didn't want to talk about it as the other two didn't continue on about her punishment, or lack of it in this case.

"So what exactly happened?" Iroh asked as he leaned forward on the table, his hands twining together as he stared curiously at Korra. "I heard as I was leaving that there'd been a fight. When I asked Jinora about it later, she said you'd been involved, but that she didn't know what had really happened." Korra couldn't tell if his tone was more inquisitive or accusing.

"I just let Tahno get to me, that's all," she tried to make perfectly clear. It was hard to make the story sound awesome when the people she was telling it to didn't seem to be impressed by the thought of her physical prowess. "I probably shouldn't have hit him, but he was saying some really nasty things about me and Bolin, and Asami and Mako."

"I said you shouldn't get involved with them," Iroh replied as he sat back, seeming to think that Korra's predicament was proof enough of that. "They're nothing but trouble." Now, Korra wasn't exactly friends with Mako and Asami, but she was Bolin and as far as she could tell, they hadn't been causing the trouble. She had, and Tahno.

"They didn't even do anything," she defended somewhat sourly. "I was the one who started it all. We were just talking before Tahno came along." Iroh didn't appear completely convinced, but seemed to accept what she had to say nonetheless. Not that she really cared what he thought. She didn't know him any better than she did Asami or Mako. His thoughts on the matter were irrelevant to her.

"So did you really beat up Tahno as bad as Bolin made it sound?" Jinora asked curiously, her cheeks reddening for only a few seconds as she voiced her crushes name.

"I did," Korra smiled.

"You shouldn't be proud of that you know," Iroh interjected and Korra's lips fell into an annoyed frown. "I'm not trying to be a wet blanket or anything, but did you even consider the consequences your actions are going to cause for your father? He works with Tahno's father after all."

To be totally honest, she hadn't even thought of it. Her and Tahno had nothing to do with council business, so what did it matter whether they got into a fight or not? Her parents hadn't seemed overly upset, so why should she be?

"Tahno and I aren't on the council," she voiced her thoughts. "We have nothing to do with any of it. Sure, maybe Councilman Kahnruk will like my dad a little less, but I really don't see how it could possibly be relevant." Determined she was right, she crossed her arms over her chest resolutely. Her attitude, however, didn't deter Iroh.

"You're right," he agreed gravely, "it shouldn't be relevant, but that doesn't matter." Korra furrowed her eyebrows. "It's politics, there's always a way for something to become more than it should. You fighting with Tahno, and beating him up no less, is only going to create more ammo for Councilman Kahnruk to throw at your father." Korra's confusion was obvious. "Don't you see? You're only furthering the Northern Water Tribes bigoted prejudices. Sure, it's not relevant politically, but when the scandal of you roughing up Tahno gets out to the press, it's just one more thing that proves your father is nothing more than barbaric trash."

"Well he's not!" Korra objected heatedly, taking Iroh's comment rather personally. "And I'm not either. That's all a bunch of crap that-"

"I know that," Iroh waved her off. "You don't need to defend yourself to me. My family are all supporters of your father and on a personal level, I'm glad you smacked Tahno around, but the fact is that it really cast a bad light on your and your parents. And with the political unrest there is already…"

"Political unrest?" Korra leaned forward, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. She had absolutely no idea what Iroh was referring to. Sure, her father was a councilman, but she wasn't exactly interested in anything other than what he told her. The way she figured it, her father was right there in the middle of it all. If anything worth her ears came up, he'd let her know.

"Yes," Iroh confirmed seriously. "Haven't you heard anything about it at all?" Her silence verified that no, she hadn't, and Iroh furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. Apparently he'd expected more from the daughter of a councilman. "There's been talk that an underground resistance has been growing stronger. A lot of people, many living in the inner parts of the city, are really upset with how the Council is handling the rising poverty level throughout the Republic. With the economy being as unstable as it is, a lot of people are voicing their thoughts about what should happen, and some voices are stronger than others. Many believe that it's the upper-class that are to blame, people like you and me," he gestured between Korra and himself, "because we aren't being taxed as we should be. Most of the debt of the country is falling to those under the poverty line, which, as far as I'm concerned, isn't fair or going to help anyone.

"Your father, as well as Councilman Gyatso, are the only Council members that seem to be against this development. Councilman Zhao as well as Councilmen Kahnruk are intent that continuing to exploit the more highly populated people of the lower class is going to solve the problem, but if things don't change, the whole economy is going to collapse." Korra's mouth had fallen open as she'd listened, her eyebrows pulled together in concern. "Of course they don't voice it that way, but that's how many people see it. And because of the growing poverty, other issues have started to arise as well. Healthcare for one. So many people are losing their jobs, becoming homeless, that they're falling sick and injured. But because they don't have healthcare, they can't get help. Many, because they blame the government for their situation, expect them to do something about it, but Councilman Zhao and Kahnruk refuse to budge on the subject. And Councilman Kuei just goes along with them because he's too afraid to change anything.

"If things keep going as they are, many more people are going to join this underground resistance that's been making threats towards the government. But like a couple of idiots," Iroh rolled his eyes, "Kahnruk and Zhao are, instead of trying to ease the situation, determined that if they silence this group entirely, they'll solve the problem. They've been completely against this resistance, which only eggs that group on further in response. And instead of trying to come to a compromise with the people, they've started to go to extremes with the taxes, I guess figuring that if they tax higher, the situation will get solved faster, and they'll be proven right.

"But a few riots have already broken out on the west side of the city, violent ones, and I fear the situation is only going to start to spiral out of control unless someone does something," he took a huffing breath. "And _you _fighting with _Tahno_ doesn't help the situation at all." He was staring at her accusingly then. "Your father and his are already at odds with each other. Both sides of the issue see them as the leaders of their respective beliefs and you beating up Tahno doesn't help your father's image for either side. Not only does it create more ammo for those that think the Southern Water Tribe are too barbaric to be involved anyway, but it creates a false sense of truth for those who want to think that your father supports the violent actions the resistance has taken, which only _further_ proves his opposition correct.

"It may just be a scandal to the media, and a joke to you," Iroh shook his head, "but it creates a domino effect that really only make things more difficult for those of us on your father's side. The logical ones of us anyway."

The table was silent then, Iroh's passionate explanation slowly sinking into Korra's head. She hadn't even considered such consequences. She'd assumed that her actions were so far removed from the situation that it wouldn't matter. But now she understood why Asami had originally stated that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to fight with Tahno. He was Councilman Kahnruk's son and she was Councilman Tonraq's daughter. The children of two very important people. Never before had she attached her own image to her father's, but the connection was there whether she acknowledged it or not. And for those who were supporting her father, those like Iroh who were attempting to do some good, her antics would be frowned upon.

She was a councilman's daughter; she should act like one.

No wonder Iroh seemed so peeved with her.

"I hadn't even considered that," she quietly replied. Her father hadn't seemed upset, but she knew her parents well enough to infer they wouldn't bring their work down on her. Had they brought to her attention what Iroh just had, she'd have taken all the blame for future penalties, and they wouldn't have wanted that. They wanted to protect her. But in doing so her whole life, she'd failed to comprehend the gravity of her actions. Her father was in the spotlight, thus so was she and her mother. What she did had the potential to directly affect them as well, whether her life should be relevant in politics or not.

Iroh, after a sigh, softened his expression, seeming to realize just how ignorant of the situation she'd actually been.

"That's why I kept warning you to stay out of trouble," he continued. "I'm not trying to sound like… like a teacher or something, but if you don't watch your step, you could end up in a bad position, for both yourself and your parents. It's bad enough that your father has his original opposition, but with the government failing to act, he's losing supporters to the other extreme."

"The resistance?" Jinora questioned tentatively and her cousin nodded.

"They feel, because nothing had changed, that he and Gyatso are failing to do anything and deterring instead to a more robust solution. People are getting desperate." Iroh seemed saddened at the thought. "It's not helping though. It's just making things harder for everyone. Just like when Hiroshi Sato was arrested…" He sounded bitter.

"That's Asami's father, right?" Korra questioned. "What does he have to do with anything?"

"It happened before your father and Councilman Kahnruk were elected," Iroh started to explain, not at all surprised that she had no idea considering her ignorance previously. "Hiroshi Sato was one of the biggest supporters of the previous Council, which were much more able to work together. This was before the resistance was gaining very much ground and back when people still hoped the government was going to accomplish something.

"It was revealed however that, despite supporting the Council in attempting to rid the Republic of its poverty and economic issues, Hiroshi was also involved in one of the main groups preventing such change. He was the leader of one of the biggest drug chains filtering through the city, working together with many of the gangs that now prowl the city's darker corners, controlling and manipulating those that have fallen backwards.

"It was because of him that Councilman Tarrlok was forced to resign."

"Councilman Tarrlok?" Korra questioned dubiously. "You're not talking about…"

"Yes, the very same man that teaches at our school," Iroh verified and Korra gaped. "At the time, Tarrlok had been one of the most well known leaders fighting the city's problems. He was charismatic, took action, and gave people a sense of hope. Sato was one of the richest men in all the Republic, maybe even the world, and when he started to support Councilman Tarrlok, his name was cast in an even greater light.

"The two worked so closely together that when Hiroshi's scandals were revealed, Tarrlok went down with him," Iroh shrugged. "I can't say whether I agreed with Tarrlok's governing or not, but almost overnight he lost complete support. Most believed he'd known the whole time and was in cahoots with Sato. Others thought that, as he hadn't even been suspicious, he couldn't possibly be worthy of the title Councilman. In any case, a few months later he was practically forced to resign, his second in command, Kahnruk, taking his place.

"He lost all his support, all his funds, and had no choice but to vanish from the spotlight. He teaches at our school now, a shadow of the man he used to be. And in his place now is Kahnruk, who's ten times worse. At least when Tarrlok was in office, he was able to tone down Zhao's extremist attitude and find a somewhat content medium. Kahnruk doesn't work that way; he and Zhao function side by side, the Council split entirely in two.

"And Asami," Iroh was abruptly bitter, "took her father's failure and further ran with it." Both Korra and Jinora furrowed their brows questioningly then and Iroh sighed in irritation. "Instead of trying to prove that just because her father was a failure, she could do otherwise, she only went on to prove his unworthiness with her own actions. She didn't attempt to redeem anything, instead preferring to party and squander away everything she had left after all her father's assets began to fall apart." He turned away then, disgust written all over his face.

"Did you and Asami…" Korra didn't know if her question was appropriate. "Did you two used to be friends or… something?" She'd noted his negative attitude towards the situation numerous times, as if he'd been personally scalded by Asami.

"You could say that," he verified angrily. "We didn't always agree, but she was one of the few people our age that actually seemed to care what was going on with the world. She was the princess of Republic City; an intelligent, understanding girl who did more for her father's image than he knew. But after he was revealed, she completely gave up all that. Any chance she'd had at doing some good dissolved completely."

Once again they fell silent, Korra having the inkling that, though Iroh revealed the more technical reasons why he disapproved of Asami, there was more to it. His anger was too personal to be a mere supporter betrayed. Something else must have happened between the two.

But it was none of her business she supposed, so if he didn't want to explain, she wasn't going to push it.

The whole discussion did give her a new perspective on her own position however. She'd have to be more conscious of her actions from now on. She had no desire to sully her father's name any more than she already had. All she could hope was, whether beating Tahno up had felt good or not, that the consequences of her actions were less severe than what could possibly come to be the worst.

She was a councilman's daughter; it was time she figured out what that meant.

**oOo**

She was angry.

Very, very angry.

For the second Friday in a row, Master Tenzin had dictated that they use their time to research their projects. And for the second time, halfway through class, Mako had run off and not come back.

The two of them, though nowhere near friends, had at least been civil with each other since Korra had beaten up Tahno. She was reconsidering however since he'd once again abandoned her, thus leaving his share of the work in her hands. And she wasn't sure lying about him being in the bathroom was going to work this time.

Wherever he was going, she wanted to know, and had tried to ask him before he'd left. But he'd snapped back that it was none of her business, which had only irked her further.

Well, none of her business or not, she was going to find out. She didn't like Mako, but she was friends with Bolin and if his older brother was up to no good, which she could only assume he was what with the sneaking around and skipping class, then she wanted his younger brother to be prepared for the worst.

Korra was very loyal to her friends and hated the thought of anything bad befalling them. If exposing Mako's behavior made Bolin see him in a different light, then so be it, but it was better than him getting dragged into whatever was going on.

With that in mind, she convinced herself that Bolin's wellbeing was what spurred her into action. She was going to figure this out whether Mako wanted her to or not.

Determined, she went back to work, a plan quickly forming in her head.

* * *

**A/N: **I know, I know, you all want more Makorra action. Next chapter, I promise. I just had to get some character development and plot stuff out of the way first. Besides, who wants to rush it? That takes all the suspense out.

So a few things happened, Korra beating up Tahno for one. It's nice to write a female character that can stand up for herself. Mako tried to protect her, but she didn't need him. She doesn't need a man to protect her, lol.

I wanted to showcase a little more of Iroh's personality in this chapter too. He's pretty serious and very worldly, as we can all see, and he brings a more solemn tone to the story, which should hopefully deter some of the typical high school nonsense that generally happens in this kind of AU fic. Unlike most, there is actually stuff happening outside of school, both with the adults as well as Mako (and it's not rape *gasp* because no high school fic can be complete without _that_ /eye roll). We'll get a good look at Mako in the next chapter as Korra investigates.

There's a resistance aye? I wonder who could be leading that… I want you all to keep in mind that, when I write a story, I include everything for a reason, lol.

So Asami was a predictable rich girl and screwed everything up huh? Certainly doesn't sound like her to me, huhuhu…

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I FEED OFF YOUR THOUGHTS, NOM, NOM, NOM!


	4. Covert Destruction

**Artificial Caprice**

_Chapter 4: Covert Destruction_

She was taking a guess, acting as she was. Standing in an alcove just outside the bathroom, she waited, her eyes focused on the door to the library. It was about halfway through her history class on a Friday, which meant that, if Mako was going to stay true to the habit he'd begun two class periods before, he should be leaving any minute.

Besides, she'd left with the excuse of having to use the bathroom. If anything, she'd made it more convenient for him to run off. As far as he knew, she'd be returning to class soon and he'd be gone, saved any questions she may have had for him.

Smiling, she savored the brilliance of her plan.

And, if only to make things that much better, a few seconds later, her target vacated the library. He looked suspicious, glancing around the hall as if to make sure no would see him. He'd already made it past Master Tenzin, who'd apparently decided that Friday's were library days, which was the biggest obstacle surpassed, but he still had to be wary not to get pulled aside by another teacher. He didn't exactly have the best track record, being a super senior and all.

Deciding all was in the clear, he started his way quickly down the hall, his hands going to his pockets. Grinning even wider, Korra waited until he'd turned a corner before heading quietly after him. It'd been a while, since she'd been in the South Pole, that she'd had to use her stealth and tracking abilities, but they'd certainly come in handy now. In fact, following Mako was probably going to be rather easy, far below her skill level. She wouldn't even have to remember to stay downwind; he couldn't smell her.

He left the school right out the front doors, Korra abandoning the rest of class as she stalked after. She'd never skipped school before, but seeing as she didn't have any intention of doing it again, she figured it wasn't a big deal. Being the smart girl she prided herself on being, she'd remembered to leave all her supplies in her locker, taking only a pencil to Master Tenzin's class, one she then pocketed on her way to the bathroom.

She's noticed that Mako acted similarly on Friday's, taking only a thin notebook and pencil on Fridays as opposed to his folder and books. Had he brought these things, Korra probably would have abandoned mission, assuming he'd had no intention of skipping. But he'd held true, his notebook and pencil slipping inside his coat as he'd left.

Careful to always remain hidden, Korra tracked him out into the street, thankful to note that as soon as he was off the school grounds, he'd grown far less suspicious. He'd stopped looking around, his shoulders relaxed. All of this was good for Korra. If he was unaware, then the threat of her being discovered sank considerably. Animals found her because they were used to being chased. Prey with no knowledge of a predator had no reason to consider the notion.

He started off in the direction opposite that she used to go to and from school, Korra making mental notes as to where they were headed. She didn't want to get lost in pursuing him.

Keeping him only so close that he was just barely visible, Korra followed, her original excitement fading. This wasn't turning out to be nearly as exciting as she'd anticipated. Though she wasn't sure what she'd expected. That he'd be ducking in and out of buildings, watching his every move? She wasn't tracking an animal with a paranoid sense of security. She was stalking a man, one that, as soon as he'd left the school, assumed he was safe.

Easy? Sure. Fun? Not so much.

Taking out her cell phone, she checked the time. It read 2:16. Approximately a quarter of an hour had passed since they'd left. Without a single stop, Mako had walked straight through the market and right into the heart of the city. Korra, personally, had never been to that area and had to keep reinforcing the way back out. And, much to her dismay, the streets and roads were becoming more complicated and complex. Mako seemed to know them without a problem, but Korra was left wishing she'd brought a map.

Still, so long as she remembered what streets she'd been on and what direction she'd taken them, she should be fine. She memorized certain landmarks as well, what was on the street corners, that sort of thing. She was used to doing as such when she'd been on long hunting trips down south. Kind of like telling herself to turn right at the next glacier or something.

Mako detoured around the very center of the city however, continually walking despite the fact that he'd been doing so for nearly a half an hour. Korra's phone read 2:29 and still they kept going. It wasn't a slow pace either. Mako was intent on wherever he was headed, even if it was a long trek.

Not that she was really complaining. She'd walked further for longer in colder weather many times in her life. No, she could be patient. When hunting, one had to have large quantities of the trait. Sometimes it took days just to get one kill. It was at those times that she'd been thankful hunting had become more recreational as opposed to necessary. Trade with the South Pole, some many, many decades before, had become a regular thing.

She did start to keep a keen lookout when she noticed the buildings begin to change however. Knowing better than to give away the fact that she was new to the area, she kept her head-turning to a minimum. She'd also noticed that people walking and standing around had become a more prominent occurrence, and that the cars that passed her by were either somewhat old, rusted, or, in more flamboyant cases, tricked out with large wheels, strange colors, and tinted windows.

Mako was leading her right into downtown, and by the looks of it, not the best part by any means.

She couldn't turn back now however, even as the buildings began to dwindle into older, more traditional styles with chipped paint and ratty porches. There were children playing in the street, some in better condition than others, so it couldn't be a completely hopeless place, but she was also aware that no matter how much she tried, she'd never look completely natural. Mako blended in well, but the mere knowledge that she knew she didn't belong made it obvious to everyone around that she didn't. She avoided eye contact, her shoulders tense and ready as she waltzed forward with a confident stride.

She could probably take anyone that approached her anyway, at least that was what she told herself.

Glancing down at her cell phone again, she bypassed some street litter, which was becoming a more frequent occurrence, and took note that it read 2:42. They'd been walking for approximately forty minutes.

Where did Mako have to go that was so far?

Well, when considering the part of town she was in, maybe she didn't want to know. She'd passed a few conglomerates of rather shady individuals by this time as well as some abandoned houses adorned with broken glass and bullet holes. The thought of guns, a weapon she didn't have any defense against, made her realize that she might not be able to stand up to some of these people as much as she wanted.

Still, if Mako could walk through here without a problem, then so could she.

Taking a deep breath, she continued without falter, still intent on her goal. The minutes passed slowly now, her nerves creeping all over her body as every group of people she passed seemed to look back with equal suspicion. A few, she'd noticed, hadn't been shy about the fact that they were armed, their weapons hanging at their waists. The streets too got dirtier and dirtier, one particular street corner she walked by plagued with rather scantily clad women. They all gathered around Mako as he passed, but he didn't pay them any mind. And as she approached, they did the same to her.

They muttered rather inappropriate things to her, some along the lines that even though she was a women, they'd be more than happy to service her anyway for the right price. She firmly declined their offers, her pace picking up as she left them behind.

She deduced that they were prostitutes. Illegal, but working anyway. That was the part of town she'd entered she realized. An area where the law was merely a warning and, so long as no noticeable trouble was caused, it wasn't really taken into account.

She suppressed the urge to frown uneasily.

Glancing again at her phone, it read 2:53. Pocketing the contraption, she focused once again on Mako, and was finally rewarded. Looking both ways, he jogged across the street before entering the building on the corner.

Following, Korra paused just before having to cross. Arms folding thoughtfully over her chest, she cocked her head, her brows smashing together as she read the sign blinking rather gaudily on the front wall.

"Dark Angels" was the establishment's name, but if such a title didn't give away its intentions, then the illustration below did. The inking of the woman was provocative, her pose alluring as she winked. She was clad in only the equivalent of a bra and panties, her bright red heels and lips the only bit of color on the sign.

A gentlemen's club?

What was Mako doing at such a place? And why had he been in such a hurry?

Finally getting up the gull to cross the street, Korra surveyed the building a little closer, noting that one of the signs taped to the bricks blatantly read that this establishment served alcohol and that no one under the age of twenty-one was allowed in. Yet Mako had strolled right through without a problem. She knew _he_ wasn't twenty-one.

But, despite how her target had escaped this rule, she knew it wouldn't be as easy for her. As a woman, it'd be difficult for her to get in anyway, but they'd certainly recognize that she was young. They'd ask for I.D. and her whole objective would be blown.

No, if she wanted to get in, she'd have to figure out another way.

Yet as she considered this, she had to wonder if she even wanted to get in. Mako was in there, but she seriously had to ask herself _why_ before considering what to do. She supposed he could have gone for… entertainment purposes, but his attitude didn't support that. What was the point of sneaking out of school a half an hour early just to see some… interesting women? It didn't add up.

No, he had to have a better reason than that. Something else was up here.

Nodding once, she decided she'd have to get in. Glancing quickly from side to side, she made sure the coast was clear before inching her way over to the side of building. Turning so her back was to it, she glanced once more around before ducking into the alley along the side, thus vanishing into darkness between the strip club and the store next door.

Quickly scouring the wall, she smiled only shortly when she saw that she'd picked the correct side. Down at the end was a single door. Jogging towards it, she hopped up the metal steps in front before attempting to open it. Locked, as she'd assumed it to be. Quickly coming up with a plan, she took a deep breath before knocking.

No response.

She banged a little harder.

"Yes, I'm coming!" A woman's voice exclaimed as the door was yanked open. "If you weren't late Umi, I could… you're not Umi." She stared Korra up and down, and Korra did the same for her. She was dressed in thigh-high black leather boots, a thong, and a matching bikini top. "Who're you?"

Yanking her eyes back up to the woman's, Korra attempted not to stare at the provocative attire. She didn't want it to look like she was… checking the woman out, as she wasn't, but it was just so… revealing. She couldn't help staring.

"I, um," she shook her head, the woman cocking single eyebrow in annoyance. "I'm here for an interview," she finally managed to spit out, a fake smile spreading across her face. She hoped her lie was believable.

"Uh _huh_," the other woman replied as she looked her up and down. "Boss tell you to come through the side door then?" Korra, attempting to play along, nodded. "I can see why," she shrugged. "Though I guess with a little cleaning up, you probably wouldn't look too bad." Turning, she beckoned Korra in after her.

Taking a deep breath, she followed.

To say she was a little shocked would be a bit of an understatement. Not shocked as in surprised, but shocked as in her senses got overloaded. The colors, they were everywhere. Vibrantly displayed in sparkles, glitter, chains, leather, and silk, every detail of the stripper's wardrobes surrounded her, not to mention the women themselves. Half-naked, and _completely_ naked, woman dashed past her in all directions, some of them carting colorful accessories, others pushing carts of barely-there clothes. It was all very distracting.

Korra stumbled along after her chauffer, her eyes big. And as she passed, every woman there seemed to turn and stare at her. She didn't have the time to get a close enough look to see if they were impressed or not however, much to her personal disappointment.

"Now," Korra turned forward just in time to nearly run into the woman that had opened the door for her, "you can't go for an interview with the Boss dressed like that. You look like a high schooler." Because she was.

"She's pretty dark," another girl nearby interjected into the conversation. "She must be Water Tribe. Dress her in some kind of furry leather piece." Korra almost guffawed at what was being implied, but held her breath in time to pick up on more of the conversation.

"Something blue to bring out her eyes," another added.

"Yeah, give her that cold look, like an ice queen," yet was another opinion.

"I'll handle it," the first woman silenced them all before finally turning to face Korra, a tape measure in hand. Grabbing Korra's arms, she pulled them up before harshly strapping the faded piece of measuring equipment tightly around her bust, Korra jolting in surprise. "Hmf," the woman cocked a single brow as she then yanked the tape down a little lower across her breasts, taking another measurement. "32 C, aren't you lucky. Tiny waste, large boobs. The guys'll love you."

And that was when Korra's mind finally came crashing back from the chaos.

"Looks like you got a nice ass on you too," she continued as Korra took a step back. "Probably could pull off a thong, but I-"

"Actually," Korra cleared her throat rather awkwardly, her voice seeming loud as she attempted to speak over all the buzzing going on around her. As soon as she'd spoken, everyone around her halted, falling silent, and she felt her cheeks redden. "I have to… I need… I…"

"What?" the woman taking her measurements crossed her arms over her chest, looking both suspicious and unimpressed. Korra, attempting to think quickly, voiced the first thing that came to mind. Her number one excuse when she needed to escape.

"I, uh," she gulped. "I need to use the bathroom." She smiled and laughed somewhat awkwardly, her hand scratching the back of her head as silence followed her statement. The woman before her eventually sighed however and rolled her eyes. Slamming her tape measure back down on the table behind her, she motioned sharply for Korra to follow her.

Jumping after, she glanced around one last time before she was escorted to a door near the corner. Pushing it open, the woman pointed down the hall to a door at the end on the right.

"Bathroom is down there," she issued as Korra stepped out into the empty hallway. "Don't take long." Nodding, Korra cast a smile once again before she was left alone, the woman heading back inside the dressing room, the door slamming closed behind her.

Relieved she'd managed to escape, Korra allowed her shoulders to drop for only a few seconds before she was back on the prowl. Best to get out of the hallway before her bathroom time ran out.

Listening, she tried to pinpoint from which direction the loudly booming music was coming from. It was mostly stifled there in the hall, but she could still hear the beat as well as feel it vibrating up her legs. Deciding it must be coming from her left, she headed down that way; the opposite direction of the bathrooms.

On the other end of the corridor were two more doors, one at the very end and one on the right. The one on the end was labeled 'stage.' She'd avoid that one. Detouring to the other, she hesitantly turned gaudy golden doorknob, her hunch realized as the music grew louder when she cracked the door.

Glancing out, she saw that it opened up beside the stage on the main level and into a dark corner. Before her, she could see flashing lights, men sitting around tables, and scantily clad waitresses walking to and fro. The atmosphere was loud, the patrons very supportive of whatever was being performed on stage. Korra couldn't see around that sharply, though she supposed she didn't really want to know anyway.

Believing the coast was clear, she silently slipped out into the club, her eyes darting back and forth just in case she missed someone. Closing the door behind her, she surveyed the area more closely, this time looking for one person in particular.

It didn't take her long to find him, Mako that was. Standing in the back of the room behind the bar, he was walking along the wall, a glass and towel in his hands, his face as serious as always. He'd shed his leather jacket and scarf, instead only wearing a tight black tank-top.

So… did he work there then?

More concerned with not getting caught, Korra decided it was probably in her best interests to get as far away from the dressing room as possible. Making sure to stay in the shadows of the far wall, she slowly made her way around towards the bar, her shoulders tense, her hand covering her face from the side (because that was going to do a whole lot of good in convincing the rest of the guys there that she was a man).

She wasn't sure what she was going to do when she confronted Mako, but at that point it looked like her safest bet. To be totally honest, she didn't really want to be alone in a place like that, being a young woman and all. Sure, she could probably take most of them out, but she'd prefer it didn't come to that. Mako, despite the fact that she hardly knew him, was the only security blanket she had.

Finally reaching the bar, she was glad to see that the end she'd snuck up on was empty, most of the men sitting on the other side. Glancing up, she realized the reason was because this side didn't allow the best view of the stage. Not that she wanted such a seat.

Hesitantly coming out of the shadows, she entered the dimmed light of the back of the club, her nerves jumping even more severely as she felt herself exposed. Thankfully most everyone in the club was focused on what was ahead of them versus behind.

Looking to Mako, she bit her bottom lip before approaching the bar. Placing her hands on the faded, marred wood, she glanced him up and down once again, hoping, despite how she loathed his reaction, that he'd spot her. Based on her once over, she could indeed conclude that he worked there. Around his waist he'd tied a black apron over his holy jeans. In comparison to the other employees, he quite successfully faded into the background, but perhaps, in a club centered on women, that was best.

His outfit did display his muscled arms and fit torso however, but Korra forcefully ignored this thought.

If people below the age of twenty-one weren't allowed, how in the world had he gotten a job there? And as a bartender no less?

He hadn't looked up from the cup he was drying, probably not expecting that a customer would show up out of the darkness of the backside of the bar. So, somewhat desperately, Korra hissed, hoping that he, since he obviously wasn't paying attention to the show, would be the only one to hear her.

Recognizing the noise, he glanced over at her out of the corners of his eyes, as if to verify that there was indeed someone there and that he should probably go offer them a drink, before he went back to his glass. Almost comically however, he did a double take, his amber eyes widening in shock and surprise as he finally glanced fully up at her.

Eyebrows smashing together, he stared at her in confusion for only a few seconds before silently mouthing her name.

Nodding, Korra desperately beckoned him over. Glancing around once, as if to make sure no one close by was watching him, Mako set his glass and towel down on the bar before swiftly crossing the floor to her side of the room. He stood directly before her, his hands held out in confusion as he stared down at her.

"What…?" his voice was hardly a whisper. "What are you _doing_ here?" He didn't sound mad, just baffled, but Korra had the feeling that would all change in a few moments. She didn't exactly have the concentration level to come with a very good lie, so she figured she might as well tell the truth.

"I followed you here," she replied swiftly, her eyes glancing around the room one more time before focusing in on him. He gaped, his eyes disbelieving for only a few seconds before his mouth snapped shut, his breath huffing in anger.

"You _followed_ me here?" he growled between his teeth as he leaned down closer to her, his hands flat on the bar before her own. "What do you mean you _followed_ me here?" His face was red with anger, but also unease she noted.

"I mean exactly what I said!" she snapped quietly, not exactly in the position to offer a very long explanation behind her actions. "You wouldn't tell me why you kept leaving early, so I thought I'd find out for myself, so I followed you." He gaped again, completely aghast at her behavior.

He was so horrified in fact that he couldn't find anything to say, his mouth opening and closing in disbelief.

"I'm sorry!" she hissed, unsure what she should say. At the sound of her voice however, he seemed to come to his senses, his lips smashing together tightly as his face visibly paled.

"You need to get out of here," he dictated in a low tone. "I don't know how you got in here, but you need to leave. Now." He glanced warily around once again before turning again to her, his eyes almost pleading with her. Not in a desperate way however, more with a stern, severe attitude.

"How am I supposed to do that?" she replied sharply. "The door is on the other side of the room and there's about a dozen men between me and it. Not to mention the guys posted there. Like they're going to just let me waltz on out when-"

"Go back out the way you came!" he interrupted harshly, which only caused Korra to glare up at him. Whether she was in a tight spot or not, she most certainly didn't appreciate his tone.

"I can't!" she verified quickly. "Don't you think I would have tried that already after figuring out why you're here?" Obviously frustrated, Mako balled his hands into fists, his eyes closing only momentarily before popping back open again.

"You can't stay here," he reiterated.

"Yeah, keep telling me that," she rebuked, her tone sassy. "That's going to get me out of here a whole lot faster."

"What do you want me to do?" he slammed his hand to his chest. "You're the one that got yourself into this, now figure out how to get out!"

"Thanks for the helpful solution!" He didn't appreciate her sarcasm.

"What do you want me to say? This is your own fault!"

"Well maybe if you'd told me where you were going in the first place!"

"It's none of your business!"

"Mako!" The teenagers froze, the sound of the booming voice shaking them both into tense silence. "What are you doing? I didn't hire you to stand around and talk." Glancing over his shoulder, Mako saw that his boss, a large man in a pinstriped suit, was yelling at him from about halfway down the bar. Korra saw him too and attempted to fade into the background, but as the man's beady eyes fell on her, she realized that was impossible. "Who's this?"

"No one," Mako defended quickly as the large man approached them. "She's no one." Despite his denial, it was obvious that Korra wasn't "no one." She was a young female attempting to hide in a strip club. She wasn't exactly there without a reason.

"This your girlfriend or something?" the large man asked as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. By this time, a few of the customers at the bar had glanced back at the two as well as a few of the waitresses.

"She's not- no," Mako stumbled over his words. "She's not my girlfriend Butaka, I don't even- I hardly know her." The large man, who Korra had figured was Mako's boss, cocked a skeptical eyebrow at his bartender.

"Then why's she here?" he asked, his expression severely disapproving. "How'd she even get in? My bouncers would have told me if a girl'd come in, especially one that looks like her." Korra wasn't sure what to make of that comment, whether this meant she was too undesirable to be there or that she was good looking enough to draw attention. It didn't matter either way she supposed.

"I don't…" Mako sighed. "I don't know why she's here." His voice sounded defeated as he gave up trying to defend her presence. "She just… showed up." Glancing up at him, Korra wondered it he was going to leave her out to dry. She supposed she'd deserve it. Hopefully they'd just kick her out. She didn't know if they could do anything worse.

Turning to her, Butaka eyed her suspiciously.

"What are you doin' in here girly?" he asked, his tone rough. Korra tried to come up with something intelligent to say, a viable reason, but nothing was coming to mind, so she instead latched into the only words that would come to her mouth.

"I was just…" she shrugged, "enjoying the… general splendor?" Yeah, she sounded _real_ convincing. Obviously not believing her, Butaka narrowed his gaze, glancing her up and down.

"How old are you?" he inquired quickly, as if her clothes gave away that she was underage. The girl in the back _had_ said that she was dressed like a high schooler, whatever that meant.

"Um… twenty-one?" she offered with an awkward laugh. Beside her, Mako sighed, his whole body sagging as his boss glanced back up at him.

"Did you know she was underage?" he asked angrily. "No one under twenty-one is allowed in here, you know that. I don't care if she's your goddamn sister," she obviously wasn't, "she's not allowed in here. I could get in big trouble if anyone important found her in here."

"I know," Mako apologized quickly, Korra silent as she watched the exchange. "I was just telling her she had to leave. I don't even know her, I just-"

"If you hardly know her, then you should have called security when you saw her," Butaka interrupted, Mako's expression falling into gaping helplessness. "You signed a contract verifying that you'd uphold my rules, so why didn't you?" Mako shook his head, unable to come up with an explanation, so Butaka instead turned back to Korra. "How old are you girl? And you better answer me honestly this time."

"Seventeen," she gulped. "I'm seventeen Sir." Her response, though honest, only seemed to anger the large man further, even more eyes falling on the three as they tried to sort out the whole situation.

"And what are you doing in my club?" he asked coldly. Korra, unsure what to say, made the foolish mistake of looking up at Mako, who was staring at the floor, his hands shoved into his apron pockets. His boss saw the motion and quickly started questioning her further. "You two obviously know each other," he determined, "despite what _one_ of you may claim. But you," he nodded to Korra, "are going to tell me the truth. What are you doing here?" Korra was at a loss now, unsure what to say. She supposed she could tell the truth, but didn't see how that could possible help the situation. Her silence however only caused Butaka to sigh in aggravation.

"You know him, yes?" he asked loudly, gesturing his thumb to Mako, and Korra nodded. "How do you know him?"

"I know him from school," she quickly replied. Her response, though hastily given, didn't seem to pull any kind of positive response from anyone. "I followed him here," she continued to explain, finally finding her voice.

Beside her, Mako sighed, his whole expression contorting into one of pain and anguish. He slumped further, his whole figure deteriorating before her as his boss slowly dragged his eyes over to his young employee. Butaka was even angrier now however, his fury obvious in the tight muscles of his face. He straightened to his full height, his large build that much more intimidating.

"So," his tone was steely, "if she knows you from school," Mako found the guts to glance up at him, "how old are _you_?" He gulped, his mouth falling into a silent gape once again. Abruptly, Korra realized that the reason Mako had been allowed in was because he'd lied about his age, and she'd just given him away. "You better answer me boy," Butaka growled.

"Nineteen," Mako finally admitted. "I'm nineteen Sir."

"Nineteen?" Butaka growled dangerously. "You lied to me!" he continued, his tone growing more and more sinister as he grabbed Mako by the front of his shirt and yanked him forward. Korra gasped, her eyes wide, but because Mako didn't seem to be putting up a fight, she didn't know what to do. Instead, he merely stumbled forward, his gaze to the floor as if ashamed. "You little piece of shit! You lied to me!"

Mako remained silent.

Snarling, Butaka shoved him back again, the younger man stumbling into the shelves of the bar behind. Temper rising, Korra almost did say something then, but Mako's continuously submissive attitude warned her against it. He was giving in, so maybe it was in her best interests to do the same. She didn't know these people, didn't have any idea what they were capable of. Trusting his actions might be her best bet.

"You two!" Butaka gestured to the bouncers by the door. "Get these teenagers out of my club!" Coming forward, the large men took hold of the two, one of them yanking Mako rather harshly from behind the bar while the other, much more gently, took Korra by the upper arm and started to pull her towards the door. Mako got the rough end of the stick and was practically dragged out before being tossed into the street, apron and all. Korra was handled with a little more decency and allowed to step out herself.

Mako's coat and scarf followed soon after, the articles landing harshly on the sidewalk before the door was subsequently slammed in their faces.

Silence.

Hesitantly, Korra ever so slowly dragged her eyes up to Mako. He was standing stiffly beside her, his expression empty as he stared out into the road. His breathing was even, his shoulders relaxed. The only thing that gave away the fact that he was feeling anything at all were his fists. They were clenched so tightly at his sides that Korra could see his knuckles whitening.

This was all her fault…

"Mako…" she tried to find the right words, any words, but she knew she was failing. "Mako, I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" he asked, his tone steely. Korra, who obviously couldn't answer his question as she had no idea (well, other than that she'd gotten him fired), remained silent. When she didn't answer, he twitched his head in her direction, his amber gaze furious as it bore down on her. "I _needed_ that job!" his voice had abruptly risen, Korra flinching away at his words. "You just- I- _ughhhh_!" Hands flexing into claws on either sides of his cheeks, he shook them angrily in her general direction, unable to voice the epitome of his frustration with her.

"Mako, I didn't mean for this to-"

"Then what did you mean?" he asked as he turned away from her. Bending down sharply, he snapped up his jacket and scarf before slamming them onto his person. "Why did you follow me?" he asked as he turned back to her. "Why did you even… you've messed everything up!"

"Mako, I'm sorry…" Normally she wouldn't be the type of person to allow someone to raise their voice to her, to put up with such an attitude, but never before had she felt more deserving of anyone's wrath. The only things she felt were guilt and shame, and a sheepish kind of immaturity.

"Yeah, well, you being sorry isn't going to get me another job!" he replied sharply. "You being 'sorry' isn't going to pay my rent, or my bills, or for food, or for clothes, or… or **anything**!" He sliced his hands through the air, Korra flinching away from him as he did. "I can't _believe_ this! Why are you even here at all?" He looked directly at her then, apparently expecting her to answer.

"I just…" All of a sudden her reasons for following him seemed completely childish and irrelevant. She'd shadowed him because she'd thought she'd be able to prove his reason for skipping school was unworthy, was breaking some kind of rule. Instead, whether that was true or not, she'd made a complete fool of herself and screwed up Mako's life in the process.

Why _had_ she followed him?

Because she'd felt scorned that he'd left her with their project? Because she'd been worried for Bolin?

Because she'd wanted to satisfy her own selfish curiosities? Curiosities that were none of her business to begin with…

"I don't… I…" she couldn't bring herself to voice her reasons, not when they seemed so insignificant in the grand scheme of what had just happened. She'd messed up; she'd messed up bad.

"Is this supposed to be some kind of joke to you?" he asked cynically. "Are you that bored in your perfect little life that you feel the need to snoop around in everyone else's? Well guess what, my life isn't perfect, and now, because of you, it's even less so. Thank you, really, you've helped out _so_ much."

"Mako, I never meant for this to happen," she started, her tone hopeless even as she tried to explain herself. "I had no idea-"

"No, you didn't have any idea," he interjected. "You have _no_ _idea_!" he appeared truly upset then, his face contorted into something akin to desperation as he turned away from her. The anger had vanished only to be replaced by worry and concern. Anxiety. Fear.

"Mako…" Korra shook her head. She didn't know what to do, what to say. "It's okay. You'll… you'll find another job, you'll-"

"It's not that easy Korra!" he whipped back around to face her, fury and rage once again etched into his features. "You think this is that simple? That I can just look around and find another job? Well it's not!" Korra glanced to the ground again. "I'm a full time high school student, but I have to somehow make time for a full time job too! And still get my homework done! If I can even find a job at all now! I'd been depending on that job until I'd graduated! Nobody wants to hire a high school student full time; it's nearly impossible! I had to lie about my age to get _that_ one, and even then I had to lie _further_ and tell them the reason I couldn't come in at noon was because I had another full time job in the mornings! And even after all that, _all that_, I _still_ had to skip school because my Friday shift started a half an hour earlier than the others!

"I can't find another job like that Korra!" he was so upset, his face twitching between anger and stress. "I'd planned this for months! _Months_! So that I could go back to school!" Korra wasn't one for crying, not ever, but as Mako stared at her that desperately, that brokenly, she felt tears well up in her eyes and she gulped, struggling to keep them down. "I skipped a _whole year_ so that I could set Bolin and I up in a place that wasn't… wasn't… that wasn't as bad as before!" He couldn't even elaborate. "What am I supposed to do now?"

He turned away from her again, his head shaking as he sank down into a crouch, his palms going to his forehead anxiously. Korra watched him, unable to help at all, her own spirits completely crushed by what she'd done. She should have just stayed out of it. He'd told her it wasn't any of her business and now she'd completely ruined everything.

He fell back onto his butt, his head resting in the crook of his elbows as he ran his hands through his hair.

Korra had nothing to say, and so she stood behind him, waiting. For what, she had no idea, but she'd stand there all night if she had to; if doing so would make anything that she'd done any better.

Any comfort she could be… but was that even possible? She hardly knew Mako. He'd probably prefer it if she left. He had to hate her; how could he not? She hated _herself_ at that moment; she shouldn't expect any less of him. She didn't _deserve_ any less…

Sighing, he finally leaned his head back up before swiftly getting to his feet. He didn't immediately look to her, but she waited. And when he did eventually turn his head over his shoulder to catch her in his sights, she didn't meet his gaze, too ashamed to even face him. Instead she closed her eyes, her left arm reaching over to grab her right elbow self-consciously.

She didn't see that Mako's expression had gone from it's previous chaos into simple acceptance; defeated. He'd been furious with her, and, on a subconscious level, he still was, but he also knew that anger wouldn't help the situation. What was done was done. Continuing to dwell on it wasn't going to do anyone any good. He had to move on, to make the best with what he'd been given. He'd been doing so his whole life; now wouldn't be any different.

He just had to keep pressing forward in the best ways he knew how.

"C'mon," his voice was low, tired, and at the sound of it, Korra just barely found the nerve to catch his eyes. She didn't move however, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his order. "C'mon, let's go," he continued as he beckoned to her, but still she didn't move and he sighed. "I can't just leave you out here," he explained. "You were following me here, but you'll probably get lost on the way back. I'll walk you."

Deeming that explanation enough, he shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket and turned towards the street, walking across the road back the way they'd come. Watching him for only a moment, Korra eventually snapped into action and jogged after. She remained a few feet behind him however, not wanting to invade his space any more than she already had.

They were silent for a long time, Korra watching the back of his leather jacket shift with each step he took. The only thing running through her head was the question of what he was going to do now. She feared the worst, but was unsure if she should ask him. He didn't seem terribly angry anymore, but would he take her inquiring as more misdirected curiosity? She didn't want to make things worse than they already were.

But she was afraid that he… that he was going to… she couldn't let him…

"M-Mako?" she was ashamed of the way her voice stuttered, her left hand tightening around her elbow. Being obviously unsure wasn't going to help any either. "Mako," her voice was firmer this time and, as if he hadn't heard her before, he turned his chin over his shoulder and glanced back at her, expressionless. "What… what are you going to do?" The question was vague, open-ended, and left him able to answer it in any way he deemed appropriate.

If he wanted to answer at all.

"I have to find another job," he shrugged before her, focusing again on what was ahead. "That's all there is to it." Korra tightened her lips, unsure if she dared question further. What did that mean? Was he going to look for one that fit his schedule like he had before? Or was he going to alter his routine to fit the demands of what was necessary?

"You live with Bolin and Asami thought right?" she pressed the subject only a little further. "They can help too, can't they?"

"Asami only works part-time. And so does Bolin," he paused. "I'll find another job; don't worry about it. I'll figure something out. I always do." She didn't like the sound of that, not at all. But it wasn't her place to question further, to be as concerned as she was. She hardly knew him and it'd be too personal for her to express how worried she was, especially when that anxiety was probably spurred more so by guilt than anything else.

She felt so helpless.

The rest of their walk was silent, Korra staring at the heels of Mako's boots as she trailed him. Eventually they came upon the neighborhood where the school was located, the surroundings familiar even in the dimming light of late afternoon.

Deeming that far enough of an escort, Mako left, only mentioning that he was heading home before turning to do so. Korra watched him from her spot on the sidewalk until he'd disappeared back the way they'd come.

Gaze downcast, she sighed.

**oOo**

Monday. Somehow, it'd felt worse than usual. Not only had the scandal of her beating up Tahno been spread across the front page of the newspaper (with an "exclusive account from the victim, Councilman Kahnruk's son"), but the Saturday before had also been rather lackluster.

She and Bolin had agreed to meet every Saturday for Master Tenzin's free lessons, but when she'd gotten there, her friend hadn't been. He'd never shown up and, as she didn't know his number (if he even had a phone), she couldn't call or text him to inquire into his whereabouts. Instead she'd had to wait until the following school day. They didn't sit next to each other Sir Tarrlok's class, but she'd been able to see perfectly well how down he'd looked from across the room.

Something was up with him. Something she feared was completely her fault.

It was lunch now however and, glancing around the cafeteria, Korra was able to locate Bolin sitting at his usual table with Asami. Mako wasn't there.

Not having much of an appetite, Korra took a deep breath before glancing to her own table. Jinora was sitting there, waiting for her with her cousin. A few other students were with them as well, Iroh's group mostly. Jinora wasn't much for making friends Korra had realized, or at least she wasn't very good at it. Still, she was pretty sure the young woman would be able to handle one lunch period without her.

Focusing in on Bolin once again, she headed his way, noting as she approached that Asami looked to be in downed sorts as well. She only felt all the worse.

"Oh, hey Korra," Bolin muttered as she stood before their table. "Sorry I didn't come on Saturday, I had to pick up an extra shift at work." He didn't even look up at her as he spoke, which left Korra wondering if he was peeved with her as well. Certainly Mako had told them what had happened, and what part she'd played in it.

"It's fine," she shrugged as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I just wanted to make sure everything was okay." He sighed, his shoulders slumping, and Asami frowned. "So…" her eyes darted to the side, "where's Mako?"

"He took the day off," Bolin replied, finally glancing up at her. There was no anger or accusing in his eyes however, only sadness. "And he'll probably take tomorrow off too, and the day after, and the day after that." He sounded bitter by the end, his frustration apparent.

Somewhat awkwardly, Korra sat down with them, concern imbedded in her gaze.

"What's he doing?" she asked curiously, hoping she wasn't treading of dangerous ground by asking. Neither of them seemed displeased to see her, so she could only assume they weren't peeved with her (which would seem incredible to her) or that Mako hadn't told them the whole story.

At first, she thought neither was going to answer, but then Asami's pretty eyes flickered her way, her scarlet lips pursing.

"He's out looking for a job," she explained, Bolin's shoulders sinking further as he melted into his chair. "He got fired from his other one and-"

"And it's not fair!" Bolin objected, abruptly straightening as he slammed his fists against the tabletop. "He shouldn't have to skip school to find a stupid job!" His voice had risen enough to draw the attention of a few other students nearby, their eyebrows raised curiously. "It doesn't matter that he's only nineteen," he'd subdued his tone to a more manageable level. "He worked hard, and it wasn't like _he_ was drinking the alcohol or something."

"That's the law Bolin," Asami replied with a shrug. Korra, who was listening intently, realized that Mako _hadn't, _in fact, divulged the whole story. They were under the impression that he'd been fired because of his age, which was true, but neither of them seemed to know that she'd been the one to expose him.

He'd kept that part to himself and Korra was left wondering why.

"I don't even know how they figured it out," Bolin muttered, the two of them seeming to have forgotten that Korra was there as well. "He's used that fake ID a million times and never been caught. Besides, half the 'employees' in that place are underage. Why did they have to single him out?"

"He already explained that Bolin," Asami sighed. "If it had never come to light, then Butaka probably never would have brought it up, but his real age was overheard by others in the club. He had to fire him or risk someone finding out that he was hiring underage."

"It's so stupid…" Bolin muttered helplessly.

"When…" Korra interjected herself into the conversation, drawing their eyes as they were abruptly reminded that she was sitting there as well. "When do you think he's going to come back to school?" She felt her whole gut wrench as she asked, and it tightened when she wasn't immediately granted a simple response.

"I don't know," Bolin shrugged, his face pouting. "He's probably not." That was exactly what Korra was afraid he's say. Shoulders dropping, she felt her whole body deflate. Mako was going to choose work over school and the blame was entirely on her.

"He has to come back," Korra objected. "He was already held back once. How many times can he come back and try again?" Would he even want to? He'd be twenty years old next year, and still a senior in high school.

"He won't come back," Bolin spat bitterly. "It was hard enough convincing him to come back this year. And now, since he has to get a job that probably won't be like his last one, there's going to be no way. It'll be impossible." Placing her elbows on the table, Korra laid her face in her hands, depressed.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" Asami asked, abruptly defensive as she peered at Korra. "I didn't even think you liked Mako. Why the sudden interest?" Turning so she was eye to eye with the beautiful woman, Korra gulped. Asami was Mako's girlfriend and, for the first time since she'd known them, she was beginning to understand how he'd managed to get a girl as gorgeous as she was.

"I _don't_ care," she lied rather unconvincingly. She'd considered being honest, telling them what had really happened, but if Mako had kept it to himself, then maybe he'd done so for a reason. She didn't want to impede on him any more than she already had. "I noticed that something was up with you though," she nodded towards Bolin, "so I thought I'd ask." It was a logical response even if it was only half true.

"It's just so unfair," Bolin sighed.

"Can't you guys, like, help or something?" Korra asked, careful not to sound accusing, as if she expected them to do more than they already were. Mako had mentioned that both of them already had part time jobs, but she wasn't exactly clear on the details.

"I would if I could," Asami replied. "But everyone in the city knows who I am, and that I'm only eighteen." A shadow that haunted her from her days hanging out in the spotlight with her father. "I can't get anything better than I already have, at least while I'm still in school."

"And I've tried to work more," Bolin started, "but my job is still only giving me, like, fifteen hours a week. It's because I'm still a student, but Mako would never forgive me if I cut school to work like he does." He was angry then. "For some reason he thinks it's okay that he drop out, but that I can't." Korra couldn't tell if Bolin _wanted_ to drop out or if he just wished Mako could stay. "He says he'll kick me out of I stop school. But he's the one that's only a year away from graduating. If he'd just let me help, then he could graduate and I could come back next year."

Korra listened, unable to offer any kind of advice. She'd never had to struggle for anything in her life. Granted, her parents had been strict enough to make her work for what she wanted, but she'd never had to actually consider any of that to survive. She couldn't even imagine what Mako had to do; what he was forcing himself into.

What he was sacrificing.

All her fault.

"None of it's fair," Asami murmured softly, hair falling across her face, hiding her depressed expression.

Korra felt her whole stomach twist into painful, guilty knots.

* * *

**A/N: **Oh no's, Korra has really screwed up this time. So this whole chapter was pretty much about Korra and Mako. Definitely some development between them, though I'm not so sure it's the good kind. And we finally get a look into the life Mako leads, which Korra has now successfully disrupted. He has to fix it now, and if we know Mako, he'll do whatever he has to, even of that means hurting himself, to make sure things turn out alright.

I wonder if Korra will ever be able to find a way she can help. We all know she'll try, even if the help isn't wanted, lol.

Hope you enjoyed and that there was enough Makorra in this one to keep you satisfied. There's going to be more Makorra next chapter, so get ready! Lol!

READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU!

PS: I've updated my profile to contain information about my novels and where you can read them. Feel free to check them out!


	5. Purely Helpful

**Artificial Caprice**

_Chapter 5: Purely Helpful_

Friday again. Still no Mako.

Korra sat in the library, her head in her hand as she stared down at a book. It was the first one she'd pulled off the shelf that day despite the fact that they were supposed to be past looking for new sources. Across from her, she could just barely make out Jinora's whispered voice as she worked with her own partner, Korra having decided to work with them as her own was still absent.

"Korra," she blinked at the sound of her name, her blue eyes flicking up to meet Jinora's brown ones. "Are you alright? You've been reading the same page for the last half an hour…" She looked truly concerned and Korra, not wanting to worry her, took a deep breath before leaning back in her seat.

"I was just studying the same passage," she lied with a fake smile. Jinora didn't seem convinced, her partner (Korra didn't know her name) glancing between the two in slight confusion.

"Um, okay…" Jinora replied quietly before glancing up at the clock and then back to Korra. Ten minutes until class was out. Until they were released to the weekend. Generally, Korra would be excited, but this time around all she could feel was dread. For what, she had no idea, but she'd been feeling that way for the last week.

Maybe she was dreading Mako's future. He was all she'd been able to think about lately. Yet, despite this, she hadn't told anyone what had happened. She'd kept hoping that, miraculously, he'd show up with some smooth explanation as to how he'd managed to rearrange his life so he could go to school. But that had never happened. Such thoughts were nothing more that fruitless hopes.

Five days he'd been gone. She'd considered asking Bolin how he was doing, but was afraid that if she did, she'd seem too interested. That was their personal life and she had no right to be asking about it, especially when she wasn't even supposed to like Mako. She didn't like him really; she just felt bad.

_Really_ bad…

Realizing she'd been staring into space, she took a rather abrupt huffing breath before shoving herself into the standing position. Taking her book back to where she'd found it, she then returned to her table and gathered her things together, as may other students around her were doing as well. Watching the clock, they all gathered near the doors, even Master Tenzin. Many were anticipating getting home.

And as the bell rang, teenagers burst forth from their classes, Korra about to do the same when a hand grabbed her arms and held her back. Turning, she saw it was Jinora, her friend staring at her in both concern and confusion.

"Can I talk to you?" she asked quietly as the library emptied of everyone aside from the librarian. Nodding, Korra took a step back into the room, silent as she waited for Jinora to begin.

"You've been acting really weird this whole week," she started somewhat uneasily. "Are you okay? You've seemed really depressed and… not like your usual self." Had it been that obvious? Korra sighed. "Does this have something to do with the fight you got into with Tahno? Or what the newspaper said? Because most people know that what that interview said was total rubbish and-"

"It's not that Jinora," Korra verified, knowing full well that if she didn't interrupt, her friend would continue to babble on aimlessly. "I don't care about that. It'd done and over with and I'd really rather not even think about it." Not that there was room in her head to do so. Mako. That was all she'd been able to consider recently.

"Then what is it?" Jinora asked quietly. Korra sighed, wondering if she should tell her the truth or not. She supposed it couldn't hurt. The young freshmen wasn't exactly one for gossip; she wouldn't say anything about it or go telling people of Mako and Bolin's situation. Besides, she was at the point where what she'd done was weighing her down so much that she was constantly worrying. Telling someone, trying to get it straightened out, might do some good.

"I…" she glanced further into the library before gesturing to a table. Nodding, Jinora followed her, the both of them sitting down. "I did something really stupid," Korra admitted as she twined her fingers together on the tabletop. Jinora didn't say anything, only furrowed her eyebrows and waited for Korra to continue.

"You know how Mako's been gone this whole week?" she asked and her friend nodded, even more puzzled at the strange direction the conversation was taking. "It's my fault he's been gone." Jinora cocked a single brow.

"Um… how is that?" she asked.

"Well…" Korra sighed. "Okay, so this is basically what happened," she'd have to start from the beginning. "Every Friday, Mako would leave class early and never come back, leaving me to do all the work on our project. Well, me being the idiot that I am, decided to follow him last Friday."

"I did notice you weren't in class when we were released," Jinora noted quietly. "Yeah, well, it's cuz I was trying to figure out what he was doing," she continued. "So I tracked him all the way downtown to this sleazy strip club." Jinora was seeming more and more skeptical by the second. "He went inside, so I snuck in to try and see what he was doing. Turns out he worked there, but only because his boss thought he was twenty-one. Well, when they found me in there, you have to be twenty-one to even get in, they started asking me all these questions and I accidentally gave away that Mako was underage too.

"After they found that out, they fired him and threw us both out," she grabbed the front ponytails beside her cheeks anxiously. "And then I found out that he'd really needed that job and that without it, he couldn't pay his rent or anything. So now, according to Bolin, he's been skipping school trying to find another full time job. But he's not going to be able to find one as good as the one I got him fired from, so he's stopped coming to school because he has to work instead in order to support himself. Basically, it's all my fault he's dropping out again and isn't going to graduate." Bending over, she leaned her forehead on the table before wrapping her arms around her head.

Jinora didn't say anything at first, probably trying to digest what she'd just been told.

"So…" her soft voice rang in Korra's ears. "That's why you've been so depressed this week?" She nodded against the table. "I… never even thought…" She honestly didn't know what to say.

"I'm a horrible person," Korra muttered into the table, her voice muffled. "It wasn't any of my business; I never should have followed him. It was a stupid thing to do and now his whole life is all messed up." She groaned, her eyes closing tightly against her cheeks.

"Er, well, yeah, I guess that's true," Jinora agreed somewhat awkwardly and Korra groaned again. "Not that you're a horrible person," she corrected quickly. "Just the… other stuff…"

"What am I going to do Jinora?" she asked rather pathetically as she finally lifted her head up off the table. "This whole thing is my fault. I can't just stand by and let Mako drop out. But there's nothing I can do. It's not like I can get him a new job, one that will be at the same time as his other one." She allowed her forehead to fall again to the table. "Who knows the damage I've done. What if I've completely destroyed his future?"

"Korra, I think you're taking this all a little too personally," Jinora attempted to comfort. "Maybe is was your fault he got fired, but you can't take the blame for his whole life. Job or not, there are plenty of ways that he can figure this out, whether that means he gets a new job and drops out or goes another way."

"It's because of me that he doesn't have a choice though," Korra explained as she sat back, her shoulders slumped miserably. "What if he never finishes high school? What if he never has the chance to? He'd been counting on that job."

"Korra, if he really wants an education that badly, he'll get one," Jinora argued. "There are other ways for him to graduate. Maybe he won't finish his senior year, but he could…" she searched her mind for the options. "He could always take adult classes in the evenings to finish or… or get his GED."

"It's just not fair," Korra objected quietly. "He'd wanted to graduate," she'd seen that fact painted across his face when he'd mentioned it to her. "He's worked so hard already…"

"I don't…" Jinora shrugged. "There's nothing you can do though. It's his problem Korra. Constantly worrying about it isn't going to help you any, and it's certainly not helping him." She was right Korra realized. She could ponder it and regret it all she wanted, but unless she took some sort of action, she was useless.

But she already knew that. The problem was figuring out what she _could_ do.

What she could do for Mako…

"You're right Jinora," she abruptly replied, her whole demeanor changing as she narrowed her eyes thoughtfully. "You're right," she caught the younger girls eyes, "and now I have an idea."

**oOo**

"So you didn't have to work this morning?" Korra asked as she and Bolin tied their shoes. It was around one in the afternoon, Master Tenzin's lesson having ended early. She'd noticed that, though Bolin wasn't in an exceptionally good mood, he was at least a little better off than he had been the week before.

"Nah," he shrugged. "I picked up a shift later today instead." He grinned as he glanced up at Korra. "I didn't want to miss another lesson." She smiled back at his comment, thankful he'd managed to arrange things so he could attend.

"Where do you work anyway?" she inquired, her mind working furiously as she tried to sway the conversation in a direction preferable to asking what she really wanted to know.

"At this little, like, hipster café downtown," he replied. "Why?" He glanced up at her, his eyebrows furrowed. She only shrugged however, easily able to pass it off as simple curiosity.

"I was just wondering," she explained as they stood. "Speaking of work," she tried to appear only moderately interested, "did your brother ever find another job?" Bolin, who'd seemed at least a little upbeat moments before, sighed then, his spirits dropping considerably.

"Yeah, he did," he verified and Korra raised her eyebrows, encouraging him to go on. "He's working at a slaughterhouse downtown." Her expression turned into one of abrupt surprise, her lips falling into a frown. "Not the most glamorous work in the world, I know," Bolin agreed, "but it's full time and it pays decently, so…" He shrugged, unhappy with the situation, but not at liberty to do anything about it.

It wasn't the job itself that Korra was somewhat appalled by so much as the establishment. She'd slaughtered plenty of animals, killed and skinned them, but slaughterhouses were a far cry from her hunting experiences. Typically dangerous to work in, dirty, and abusive of their employees, she'd heard how horrible the working conditions could be. Not because she had an interest in it, but because, when she and her father had been taking care of their hunts, he'd explain to her how it was done in other places, how the animals were handled, and the lack of homage paid by those who didn't know any better.

Yes, the people of the South Pole cherished every bit of meat they could get, but they also respected it, a trait most others seemed to lack.

"He's not…" she focused her gaze on the floor as they stood. "He's not coming back to school then?" She just barely looked up at Bolin out of the corner of her eyes and saw him shaking his head. Her shoulders dropped in disappointment despite the fact that she'd known this response was probably coming. Still, she'd hoped that perhaps he'd managed to figure something out, even if the chances had been slim.

"No," Bolin voiced as the two headed towards the door. They waved to Jinora as they passed before strolling out into the early afternoon sun. "His job is an eight to four shift Wednesday through Sunday. He gets Monday and Tuesday off, but that's hardly a school week."

"That really sucks," Korra muttered as they headed down the steps and back towards the street.

"Yeah, his other job was a lot better," Bolin added, which only made Korra feel worse. "Sure, the hours were really late, but at least he wasn't cooped up with dead animals all day." He sighed. "At least he isn't the one that has to kill them."

"Yeah," Korra tried for a weak laugh that only came out as a loud sigh. "That's rough…" Her friend nodded in agreement as they came out onto the road. Turning fully to face her then, he straightened his expression into something less detrimental and Korra did the same, knowing fully well that they were both faking it.

"Well, I got to head to _my_ job now," he gestured down the street with his thumb, "so I'll see you on Monday?" Korra nodded and cast him a small smile. He grinned back in response, the two exchanging short farewells before going their separate ways.

Korra, however, as soon as Bolin was passed visible range, detoured out of the way, heading towards the local library. It wasn't too far from Master Tenzin's school and she was there within a few minutes. Ignoring the few curious looks she got (she was still dressed in yoga pants and a tank top), she headed right for the nearest computer.

Using the library card she'd registered for online the night before, she logged in before quickly opening an internet tab. The homepage was a typical search engine and she nimbly typed "Republic City, Dragon Flats Burrow, slaughterhouses" before hitting "enter." A whole list of links appeared as well as a map on the right side. Quickly detouring to the map, she saw that there were two options for her search. One was on the edge of the city while the other was smack dab in the middle of downtown.

She assumed the one Mako worked at was the one nearer the middle, but she printed out directions for both anyway before closing the tab. Retrieving her sheets from the printer, she folded them up and shoved them into her pocket before heading towards the front desk.

"Hi," she addressed the librarian quietly. The older woman peered up at her from behind thick glasses, waiting for her to continue. "My name's Korra, I put some books on hold yesterday from your website." The woman nodded knowingly then before turning and vanishing into a backroom. A few seconds later, she came out holding a plastic bag heavy with the weight of three or four books.

Quickly thanking her, Korra ducked back out of the library before pulling the first set of directions from her pocket. She didn't have anyone to follow this time, but so long as she had her map, she should be fine.

Unwrapping her sweatshirt from around her waist, she threw it over her shoulders before hunkering towards downtown, books in hand. She had no way of knowing how far she was going to have to walk, she couldn't gage based on the map, but she'd get there one way or another. Long trips didn't exactly deter her.

Having to find her own way did prove a rather high distraction however. She was so focused on her directions that the situations that had paranoid her before hardly registered. Whether that was good or bad, she wasn't one to judge, but it did make entering downtown far less daunting.

And as she found herself on a particularly empty street, she spotted a long building taking up a good chunk of the left side. It had small windows interspersed every ten feet or so, but they seemed to be dimmed. No one could see inside.

Despite how the notion disturbed her, Korra approached the building, looking for a way in. She eventually saw the front office door off to the right. Jogging up to it, she pushed it inside and stepped through.

She was abruptly assaulted by the foul smell of death and blood mixed with some sort of cleaning product. Rejecting the urge to dry heave, she instead surveyed the room. It was small and blank, the floors made of concrete, the walls white block. Fans sat in the windows, blowing the disgusting air around the room, and near the back was a single, metal desk. It was spotted with faded paint, a large woman with a frown sitting behind it.

"Um, excuse me," Korra approached her and she glanced up, her expression remaining unpleasant as she stared, bored. "I was wondering if you could tell me if someone I know is working here? His name's Mako."

"Last name?" she asked coldly, her voice rough and worn.

"Well, uh," it occurred to her quickly that she didn't know his last name. Surnames were rarely used unless it was for official business. Most people simply went by their first. "I don't actually know his last name…" she admitted rather lamely.

The large woman sighed, continuing to stare at Korra with the same bored expression before she finally rolled her eyes. Turning towards her computer, she started typing away at the computer. Korra waited, her eyes drifting around the room, to the ceiling and back a few times before the woman finally turned to her again.

"I've got a Sūng Mako," she verified before clearing her throat. "That him?" Korra had no way of knowing, obviously, which only seemed to aggravate the woman further. "That's the only Mako in my system," she clarified.

"Then I guess that has to be him," Korra replied with a shrug. "Can you tell me if he has a lunch or a break coming up anytime soon?" Seeming to like the young woman before her less and less, the secretary grabbed a microphone from the corner of her desk, her drooping eyes never leaving Korra as she held it to her lips.

Pressing a button, she started to speak into it, her voice echoing through the intercom above Korra's head.

"_S__ūng Mako, take your fifteen. There's a woman in the front office that wants to speak with you._" Flinching away from the sound, Korra felt the corners of lips pull down uneasily. That hadn't exactly been what she'd had in mind. Interrupting his workday probably wouldn't go over very well with him, especially since he didn't like her very much to begin with.

"He'll be up in a minute," the older woman explained and returned to the previous task she'd been focused on before she'd been interrupted. Nodding her thanks somewhat awkwardly, Korra backed up, pretending to be distracted with the nothing all around her. She was just trying to get a peek through a dirty window when there was a creaking behind her. Turning back towards the desk, she saw that the metal door to the left had been pushed open, a single figure coming through.

Head shielded by a hairnet, he also sported some sort of protective, plastic white shirt. His hands were covered in latex gloves, a white apron tied around his waist that stretched to just below his knees. Shoved in the pockets were numerous weapons, most of them knives. His jeans were uncharacteristically whole, no holes, and looked surprisingly new. He'd probably bought a new pair specifically for this job. She certainly wouldn't want ripped jeans in a slaughterhouse.

Brown rubber boots stretched from his feet to just below his knees.

Yet despite his interesting getup, the most distracting part was by far the bloodstains. Most predominantly on his apron. A few faded marks also marred the rest of him, some fresh, some looking as though he'd tried to wash them out and failed.

The smell too was much stronger, though Korra couldn't tell if it was him specifically that created the odor or if it was just because he'd opened the door. Either way, she blinked in surprise when it hit her, her nose scrunching up in revulsion.

"Korra?" Returning her attention to his face, she saw that he was staring at her with severely furrowed brows, his mouth hanging open into a gape. "What- what… _why are you here?_" He sounded completely appalled to see her, his hands outstretched before him in confusion as he approached her.

"Whoa there bub," she issued as she took a step backwards. "Arms length please." He paused in his march, his hands falling to his sides as he took a huffing breath. His shoulders slumped then, his lips tightening in severe irritation. Korra made sure to keep a good four feet between them.

"_Why_ are you _here_?" he asked again, anger apparent in his tone. "I don't know why you keep… _stalking_ me," the woman behind the desk raised a single eyebrow, "but this really can't become a regular thing."

"I'm not 'stalking' you," Korra objected. "I just wanted to talk to you, but since you quit coming to school, there were only so many ways I could make that happen." Slamming her fists to her hips, she countered his glare with equal determination.

"Yeah, well, unless you didn't realize, you're not welcome at my place of work," he rebuked harshly. "Why are you doing this Korra?" his voice had dropped to a whisper. "You just had me called up, _interrupted_, on my third day here. Are you _trying_ to get me fired again?" His implications only ticked Korra further, but she held back her annoyance. He had a point. Her intent hadn't been to interrupt him, just somehow talk to him, even if that had meant waiting until he'd gotten out.

"I didn't ask that you be called up here," she defended. "_She_ did that on her own." She gestured to the secretary, who glared at her but didn't comment. "If you don't want to talk to me now, then I'll wait until you get out."

"Well since I'm already here, you might as well tell me why I'm wasting my break on you," he decided, his attitude unappreciated by Korra. "Besides, I don't get out for another two hours."

"I'll wait if you want," she reinforced firmly. Not knowing what to say, Mako stared at her in confusion, but eventually just decided that considering her reasons for offering to stay weren't worth his time. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"Just… tell me why you're here Korra. How did you even know where I worked?" Giving in, he leaned back against the wall, his left leg bent and propped up on the blocks as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bolin told me you'd gotten a job at a slaughterhouse downtown," she shrugged. "It only took a little research to find our where." He looked all the more irritated if at all possible, but Korra ignored it. "And the reason I'm here is because I…" Pausing, she contemplated how best to go about the subject. "Well, for one I feel really bad about what happened." His expression didn't change in response to her admission. "I know it's my fault you had to drop out again, and that you have to work here." She glanced around warily before returning to him. "And I just… I wanted to know… what… what are you going to do?"

He didn't reply at first, a curious look overcoming his face as though he was considering whether to blow her off or answer. Eventually he sighed, either deeming it couldn't hurt to give her the answers she wanted or deciding that fighting her would be a pointless endeavor.

"I don't… understand what you mean," he admitted. "I'm working; that's what I'm doing now." He shrugged, bitter acceptance lacing his words as he glanced at the floor.

"Mako," Korra shook her head, concern imbedding itself into her features. "You can't mean that." He flicked his amber eyes back up to her blue ones. "You can't give up," she lowered her voice and took a step closer to him, fully capable of ignoring the smell. "You can't work at a… a _slaughterhouse_ the rest of your life."

"Well, no," he agreed quickly, but it was obvious to Korra by the way he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck that he was uncertain. "I don't _want_ to work here, but it's a job. I don't have much of a choice."

"But you can't just quit trying either," she continued persistently. "I know you can't go back to school, but there are other options too." He was silent as he listened, though by the look on his face, Korra had the feeling he knew what she was going to say. "You can still get your GED."

"Don't you think I've considered that?" he asked defensively. "I tried to do that the first time I dropped out, but I don't have the time to learn all that stuff." His eyes darted to the ground again. "Bolin's the smart one, not me." Korra wasn't sure if she agreed with that. Mako seemed pretty smart to her. Bolin, even though he was in a lot of advanced courses, struck her as being somewhat absentminded sometimes. His older brother on the other hand…

"That's why I had a whole plan to go back to school," he continued. "Sure, I was busy, but at least I had teachers. I can't teach myself; not very well anyway." He didn't look back at her, his lips pursed as his eyes drifted into unease.

"If Bolin is so smart, can't he help you?" she asked and he was already shaking his head.

"He has a part time job already. Between that and all his homework, I can't ask him to help me too. He doesn't have the time, and neither does Asami, without potentially falling behind." A look of determination overcame his face. "And I won't let that happen. It's bad enough Bolin _got_ a job. He's too smart to focus on anything other than his studies. At the rate he's going now, he'll be near the top of his class when he graduates. Asami too for that matter." Korra could see where his train of thought was going. As far as Mako was concerned, Bolin and Asami stood better chances than himself, so he was going to support them in any way he possibly could. Even if he was hurting himself in the process.

It was very noble really. And stupid.

"Well, can't someone else help you? Couldn't you get a tutor?"

"I can't afford a tutor," he explained. "Not for the work and catching up I have to do. I missed a whole year. Aside from learning everything, I also have to review everything from before." He shook his head, defeated. "It's impossible."

"Don't say that," Korra tried to encourage, her brain running rampant trying to find a solution. There had to be a way. Impossible wasn't a variable in this situation, at least not as far as she was concerned. "Well…" her eyes popped wide as she placed her hand on her chest. "What about me?" Glancing quickly up at her, he cocked a single eyebrow. "I'm pretty smart if I do say so myself. I could help you." He seemed suspicious, still silent as he stared at her.

"It's perfect," she continued, the abrupt idea quickly taking root in her head. "I don't have another job and most of the classes I'm in I already covered back in the South Pole. To say I was ahead would be a bit of an understatement. And, considering this whole thing is my fault anyway, I'll do it for free."

"Korra…" Mako was shaking his head. "I don't think you know what you're talking about…"

"But I do!" she objected, a smile spreading across her face in excitement. "I can be your tutor. Then you can get your GED. And since you work during the day while I'm at school, I can help you afterwards when we're both done. It's a win-win situation." He still seemed uneasy, both skepticism and disbelief flickering across his face.

"I was honestly considering that maybe you were insane," he started, "but now I know that you really are crazy." Offended by his comment, she pouted, her shoulders dropping as she stared up at him. "I'm sorry," he pushed himself up off the wall. "I'm just a little confused as to why you'd go to such lengths. I hardly know you."

"So what?" Korra asked, intent on her plans. "I totally messed up everything for you. The least I can do is try to make up for it." He still wasn't buying it. "C'mon Mako," she took one more step towards him, her voice dropping to a murmur. "You deserve the chance to do this."

He stared at her without saying a word, his eyes indecisive. She could see he was contemplating it, perhaps leaning her way, but just before he'd allowed himself to give in, doubt clouded his vision. His whole demeanor became unconvinced, cynical. Distrusting.

"This isn't a good idea Korra," he finally replied before turning away from her. Under the impression he'd made his final decision perfectly clear, he headed back towards the door.

He was forced to stop however when a strong hand wrapped around his elbow. Whipping his head back, he saw her standing directly behind him, completely disregarding the fact that he was covered in animal blood as she tightened her hold on his arm.

"Hey," her voice was soft, her bright blue eyes staring into his own without even the slightest hesitation. "Cool guy," she mocked him, but not in a mean way. It was understanding; complete comprehension of what he was feeling and why he'd rejected her obvious in every crevice of her face. He abruptly felt naked before her, fully aware that she could see right through him.

"Let me _help_ you," she smiled ever so faintly, the action both soothing and reassuring. Her expression was unlike anything he'd ever seen. There was a wise, prudent cleverness about the way she was looking at him, but also a purely innocent factor as well. She was intelligent, that he quickly deduced, but she didn't use that intellect to abuse others. She had seemed brash and thoughtless to him at first, but now he understood that it was the exact opposite. Her blunt, impetuous attitude was the result of both her mental capacity as well as the innocent determination that was glowing in her blue eyes.

She used her abilities for "good" not because she knew it was the right thing to do, but because, to her, she didn't know any better.

"You want to 'help' me…?" he muttered.

"Yes," she verified as she allowed her hand to drop away from his arm. "That's all," she shrugged as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

But Mako knew it wasn't. He knew that most people were out for themselves, were out to grapple and steal and use everyone and everything around them. If someone wanted to "help" him, he was then required to "help" them back. That was the way the world worked. No one was truly selfless.

Yet as he stared at Korra, he felt as though her very eyes could convince him otherwise. Could make him believe that, of everyone in the world, there was at least one phenomenally self-sacrificing being among them.

And he was lucky enough to be standing right beside her.

"Alright," he found himself agreeing before he'd even registered he'd decided.

"Great!" she exclaimed, her hands clapping together excitedly. "Trust me, I won't let you down." For whatever reason, he felt as though he already had faith that she wouldn't. "Okay, so I guess maybe these books are going to be more useful to me than to you." She picked up the bag she'd set against the wall before he'd even arrived. "They're actually all about getting your GED, I checked them out at the library for you just in case you didn't know how to go about it, but I guess if I'm going to be helping you get ready, I should know everything as well."

She'd checked out books for him? She'd gone that far without having any knowledge or certification that he was even going to need them?

Incredible…

"So I'll review these this weekend," she continued to babble on. "Bolin said you have Monday's and Tuesday's off, so If you want, when I'm done looking over them tomorrow, I can get them to you so you can look at them on your days off. That way we'll at least be kind of on the same page."

"Uh, sure, that's fine," he replied awkwardly, his brain still somewhat frazzled as he attempted to keep up.

"Do you just want me to drop them off here for you or…?" she was staring at him questioningly, the silence giving him the time to finally pull his thoughts together.

"Uh, no," he decided. "It'll be better if you just come by my apartment instead of showing up here… again." Yes, he could admit it, having her at his place of employment did make him slightly nervous. "I'll be home tomorrow around five-thirty so… just… drop by." Going over to the front desk, he cast the secretary a tight smile (she'd been listening in the whole time) before taking a pen and piece of paper from her desk. Using his hand for support, he quickly jotted down a single note as he headed back towards Korra. "Here's my address," he clarified as he handed her the sheet of paper.

"Thanks," she stated as she looked it over. Mako nodded, his hands going into the pockets of his dirty apron. They were both silent then, an abruptly awkward silence dropping down between them.

Korra cleared her throat. "So… tomorrow then," she smiled shortly. "I'll see you?"

"Yup," Mako glanced at the floor.

"Awesome…" Korra tucked his note into her pocket. "Well… I'm going to go then," she finally decided, her fingers pointing to the door as she backed up a step. "Lot's of… stuff to read…"

"Right," Mako agreed.

"Alright," Korra continued to back up. "Uh, well, bye then. Till tomorrow."

"See ya," he finally glanced up, their eyes meeting for only a moment. She smiled again before swiftly turning on her heel and heading out the door. Watching as it closed behind her, Mako sighed, his eyebrows furrowing in concern.

What had he gotten himself into?

**oOo**

This had to be the place.

Glancing up the side of the building, Korra verified once again that the address was the same. It read true and she tucked Mako's note back into her pocket. Rearranging her heavy backpack on her shoulder, she headed for the front door into the old apartment complex, her suede boots silent as she hopped up the stone steps.

Pushing in the door, it creaked as it opened and revealed the rather lackluster interior of the building. The outside wasn't much better by contrast however. Sometime during the complexes lifetime, someone had decided to coat the outer bricks with plaster, but after years of use it had begun to chip away, leaving huge sections of faded red brick interspersed between the breaking mortar. The windowpanes had once been white, but most were littered with the dried shavings of the paint, the wood gray and forlorn. Much of the glass on the bottom floor had been knocked out as well, replaced instead with wooden boards and, in some cases, metal bars.

A few sparse bushes were dying out front.

Inside, dim lights hung from the ceilings, the one at the very end of the corridor flickering. The hall itself was dark, the walls made up of dark wooden paneling. The carpet was a similar brown, flat from years of being walked on. Doors lined the walls, each with a gaudy golden number on the front.

There was the stale smell of cat urine as well. It seemed to be emanating from the left side of the corridor. Hopefully it hadn't infected the whole building.

She was looking for room 409, which was probably on the fourth floor. Glancing around, she saw that there was a set of stairs down the hall on the right. Heading that way, she looked up and saw that the old metal staircase zigzagged up the whole building. Hopping up the steps, they jingled as she ascended, but she ignored it, instead preferring to focus on her destination as opposed to her rickety surroundings.

The faster she got to their apartment, the better.

It didn't take her more than a minute to get to the fourth floor. Swerving through the door and into the hall, she saw that she'd arrived at room 420. Pushing on down through the quiet hall, she counted down the numbers, 409 eventually showing up on the left side.

Turning towards the door, she took a deep breath, suddenly very flustered. Shaking her head, she discarded these feelings. She had no reason to feel as such; Mako was the one that had invited her over. If he hadn't wanted her around, he would have said so. Well, he would have been a little more forceful in any case (generally she'd found that he appeared annoyed when she was around, but he'd said she could help!).

Raising her fist, she knocked harshly on the door. Best to just get it over with.

Huffing, she took a step back and waited. A few seconds later, she heard the jingling of someone unlocking the door from the inside before it was quickly pulled open.

"Korra?"

"Oh, hey Bolin," she replied, equally surprised to see him as he was to see her. Not that she should be. Mako, Bolin, and Asami all lived together, she should have expected to see them. Yet, for some reason, she'd thought it would be Mako answering the door.

"What… what are you doing here?" he asked as he pulled the door completely open. Leaning his head out, he glanced up and down the hall once before focusing in on her. He grinned this time however, over his shock of her showing up on his doorstep.

"Uh, well, actually," should she tell the truth? Mako obviously hadn't said anything about their arrangements seeing as Bolin hadn't been expecting her. But if she told him the whole truth about her intentions, then he'd want more information about why she was even involved. Mako had kept it all from them for whatever reason so perhaps it was better if she did as well.

Best to play it safe.

"Uh, well, actually I'm just here to talk to Mako," she'd be as vague as possible. "Is he here?" Taken aback by her response, Bolin frowned, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"Yeah, he's here," he confirmed. "He's in the shower right now though. He just got off work." Korra nodded in understanding, not offering any more information on the subject. "Do you… want to come in and… wait for him?" Bolin obviously had no idea what to say. It'd be different if she'd come to visit him, but she'd singled out Mako. She was his older brother's guest, not his, which was odd since she and Bolin were friends whereas she and Mako… weren't.

"Uh, sure," she shrugged. He nodded, backing up into the apartment before gesturing her inside. Smiling tightly, she walked in past him and he shut the door before reaching up and putting the chain lock through. He also locked the doorknob itself.

High security.

Glancing around quickly, Korra made a once over of the place. The carpet was the same dark brown as the hall and sported that similar flat quality of having been used for many, many years. The walls were a creamy white, all but the outer one. There, the drywall had been stripped down to the brick. The windows were a bit fogged from age, a few towels stuffed along the edges. Korra could only assume this either prevented leaks or provided some sort of insulation.

As far as furnishings went, there was an obvious disorder to the colors and schemes. Mismatched was the best way to put it, as if the occupants had gathered a plethora of different bits and pieces over the years without a care for whether they went well together or not.

Still, there was a homey quality to it, the feeling that, though it wasn't perfect, the people that lived there didn't mind and lived as they saw fit. To Korra, it was the complete opposite of her own house. This was a home, even if it was a rickety apartment complex on the outside. Her house, though bigger and plusher than most, was setup, displayed, and hardly used. It oozed of perfection, but there was no one there to enjoy it.

"You didn't say anyone was coming over." Sitting in the living room on a faded green couch was Asami, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She was barefoot, wearing only a pair of short-shorts and a tank top.

"I, uh, didn't know she was coming over," Bolin explained as the two walked past the kitchen and into the living room. He too was barefoot, his jeans and t-shirt rumpled on one side as it he'd been lying down. "She said she was here to talk to Mako." This only further confused Asami.

"Is he expecting you?" she asked as she sat up and flipped her long hair over her shoulder. "He didn't say anything to us about it…" She was blatantly suspicious now, not caring to act friendly as Bolin was doing. Not that Korra expected her to. She knew Asami less than she knew Mako, yet here she was standing in the woman's living room.

"Er, yeah, he told me I could drop by around five-thirty, that he'd be out of work by then," she explained with a shrug. Off to the left, across from the kitchen, she could hear running water. The shower.

"How did you know where we live?" Asami continued to interrogate her, Bolin glancing between them somewhat blankly. He was probably wondering the same thing even if he didn't have the gull to act as distrustful as his roommate.

"Mako gave me the address," she replied, quickly pulling the sheet of paper from her pocket. She handed it to Bolin, as if to let him verify that it was his older brother's handwriting. He looked at it only quickly before turning back to Asami and shrugging. The older girl still didn't seem convinced, her chin tightening in displeasure.

Korra wondered vaguely if she was just suspicious or jealous as well.

"He should be out soon," Bolin explained. "But, uh, when did you see him?" She'd obviously gotten their address somehow; it was only logical that Mako, based on the handwriting, must have given it to her.

"Oh, well, I, uh, talked to him yesterday at-"

The bathroom door behind them opened, all three turning to watch as, a towel sitting on his head, Mako strolled out. He was rubbing viciously at his head, attempting to dry his hair, and was blind to them all standing before him. He was wearing only a pair of red sweatpants, his feet and chest bare.

Korra, taking note of his muscled form, glanced to the floor, feeling for some reason as though she was seeing something she shouldn't. Her cheeks pinked ever so slightly.

Pulling the towel off his head, Mako finally laid witness to all of them, his focus zeroing in on their guest.

"Oh, uh, hey Korra," he stated somewhat dumbly, as if he too were surprised to see her there. "When did you get here?" Flicking her gaze back up to him, she made the conscious effort to look him directly in the eyes.

"Just a few minutes ago," she replied before clearing her throat and glancing to the side awkwardly.

"Oh…" he replied, his hands tightening around the towel in his hands. "Well, I'm just going to…" he pointed to a door on the other side of the room, "go… put some clothes on. I'll be back out in a minute." Korra nodded, her lips pulling to the side as she refused to catch his eye again. As he walked across the room however, she did watch him go, his bare back streaked with the water he'd failed to get with the towel.

His hair too was messy and Korra chose to focus on this lastly as he vanished into the other room.

A few moments of silence followed.

"Do you want to sit down?" Bolin asked with a shrug, finally accepting that she was, in fact, there to see Mako and that his older brother was okay with it. Asami too seemed to acknowledge this, but her expression was still somewhat puzzled.

"Sure," she nodded. Following Bolin further into the living room, she sat down beside him on a striped blue sofa, Asami watching from across the coffee table.

"Oh, and since you're here," Bolin smiled, pushing her odd circumstances off to the side in favor of his typically friendly disposition. "You can meet Pabu!" Reaching down beside the couch, he grabbed something from beneath the coffee table. It squeaked in protest as he pulled it back up and turned to face Korra once again.

She was confronted with the black, white, and red striped face of a domesticated fire ferret. He squeaked again as he looked at her, Bolin holding him up under his front legs.

"Oh, he's cute," Korra laughed as she reached up and patted the ferret on the head. It squeaked further and began to struggle in Bolin's hand. Setting him down between them, Pabu then stood up on his back feet and began sniffing at Korra, not at all shy towards the newcomer.

"Look, he likes you," Bolin laughed and Korra ran her hand along the back of the creature. She didn't know if she agreed with Bolin's assessment or not. Mostly she simply noticed that the animal was curious about her presence; a common occurrence as of late.

An idea abruptly struck her.

"You should invite Jinora over," she started, Bolin furrowing his eyebrows. "She loves animals." She didn't expand on the idea, merely placed it in her friends' head. If he'd been about to comment on the suggestion however, he was interrupted as Mako came back out into the open.

He hadn't really changed his clothes, just thrown on a black tank top and brushed his hair into its typically elevated style, but his excuse from before still stood Korra supposed.

His presence procured silence once again, all eyes on him.

"Did you bring the books?" He disregarded Bolin and Asami however, instead looking directly to Korra. Nodding, she pulled her backpack up off the floor where she'd set it beside the couch. Making his way over, Mako sat down in the only remaining piece of furniture, an old brown arm chair right on the corner of Korra's own seat.

"I looked through them all last night," she verified as she pulled a few of them out. Bolin was looking over her shoulder curiously, Asami leaning ever so slightly above the table. They were both hungry for answers. "I think these two were the most helpful," she continued as she gestured to the first two she'd pulled out. "I also went back to the library this morning and checked out a few more books on some of the subjects in the test. I don't know how knowledgeable you are about any of this stuff, but I figured it'd be a good start."

"I don't really know what I know either," he explained as he flipped through one of the books. "It's been a while since I studied any of this stuff. I was only back in school for a few weeks, so I didn't get a whole lot done there either." Korra nodded in understanding as Bolin and Asami cast each other befuddled looks.

"Well I checked out this practice book too," she pulled a final book from her bag. "You can't write in it and it's a little outdated, but maybe if you take this, we can get a better idea of where to start."

"Okay, not to interrupt," Bolin interjected, both Korra and Mako glancing up at him in response. "But what's going on?" He narrowed his eyes and gestured between the two. "Last I checked, you two didn't even like each other."

"We don't," Mako made perfectly clear and Korra glared at him.

"Then, what…?" Bolin crossed his arms over his chest, his chin rising as he peered at them suspiciously. "I'm very confused right now." Asami was as well, her own green eyes darting between the other three as she waited for some sort of explanation. Korra looked to Mako for that; they were his roommates after all.

He sighed. "Korra is…" he glanced upwards thoughtfully, trying to find the best way to word their situation. "She's helping me study, I guess." This only seemed to confuse the other two further. "She's my tutor," he continued. "She's helping me to get my GED." He shrugged rather lamely.

The other two, this news slowly sinking in, glanced at each other once again, still not comprehending.

Flipping her hair over her shoulder again, Asami focused her attention on Mako. "Why?" she asked simply.

"Because she…" Mako searched vainly for an adequate response. "I don't know, she volunteered to help me." He shrugged, but it was apparent that neither of his roommates were buying it. Honestly, Korra didn't know why he didn't just tell the truth. At first she'd wondered if he'd had a reason for keeping it to himself, but she'd failed to find out what that was.

Well, no better time to confess. Better that than have Asami and Bolin constantly suspicious of her motives.

"I volunteered to help him because it's my fault he lost his job," she spit it out in one swift breath, Mako whipping his head to the side to look at her in surprise. She shrugged in response, still confused as to why he'd been hiding it. "I'm the one that accidentally exposed his age to his boss. It's my fault he had to drop out. I volunteered to tutor him so he could get his GED."

The other two were silent as they listened, both their faces wiped free of confusion as they blinked rather stupidly.

"_That's_ why you kept asking about Mako," Bolin finally started as he sank back in the couch. "I wondered why you kept bringing him up. I figured maybe it was because he was your history partner, but this explains it."

Asami still looked questioning. "If you're really the reason he got fired, then what were you doing in a strip club in the first place?" Korra couldn't stop the shame from running across her face, her cheeks burning scarlet. She'd forgotten about that small detail.

"Well I…" she wasn't sure she wanted to admit she'd followed him, but she didn't want the others to think she'd been at strip club of her own accord either. "He kept disappearing on Fridays, so I… I followed him and…" Both Bolin and Asami were looking at her like she'd grown another head. Yes, she was fully aware of how bad that sounded. Mako had already once accused her of stalking him; it wouldn't be that hard for the others to make similar assumptions even though it wasn't true.

She'd just let her curiosity get the better of her, that's all.

"You… followed him…" Asami repeated, her expression glazing over into unease as she stared at the other girl.

"Well, yes," Korra's shoulders sank, embarrassment coursing through her, making her defensive. "It's not like I do this on a regular basis or something," she objected. "I'm _not_ crazy." Yes, she very clearly remembered when Mako had accused her of being so the day before.

"We know you're not crazy," Mako interjected when it was obvious Korra was only digging herself in deeper and deeper. "All of that's irrelevant now anyway," he continued. "We're not here to point fingers or accuse anyone of anything. It's over and done with." Glancing up quickly, Korra gaped at what he implied.

"Is that why you didn't tell anyone?" she asked abruptly. It hadn't even occurred to her that perhaps he'd kept the secret for her benefit versus his own.

"Er, well, yeah," he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "I know you and Bolin are pretty good friends and I didn't want me losing my job to come between you two. That'd just be stupid." He blushed only slightly when Korra continued to stare at him, flabbergasted. "Besides," he cleared his throat and looked away. "It does make you look a little crazy."

Pouting, she glared at him.

"So, first you got him fired," Asami evaluated, "and now you're trying to make up for it by tutoring him? So he can get his GED?" Glancing her way, Korra nodded. That about summed it up, and without all the humiliating parts where she'd made a complete fool of herself.

"I didn't know you were trying to get your GED," Bolin looked to his brother with a frown. "If you'd needed help studying, I could have helped you." Asami nodded, the two of them slightly offended that he'd go to someone else before them.

"No, you couldn't have," Mako made perfectly clear, his voice firm. "Neither one of you. Both of you are already working and have your own school to worry about. There's no way I'm letting you concern yourselves with mine too." He crossed his arms over his chest resolutely.

"But you're going to let _her_ help you?" Asami stared at him skeptically, not understanding the logic. "She's got school to worry about too. What's the difference between us and her?"

"There's not," Korra interjected quickly, not wanting to come off as some elitist snob. "It's just that you guys have a lot more to worry about than I do. I don't have to work and most of the classes I'm taking I've covered back home in the South Pole already. And it _is_ my fault he had to drop out, so I should be the one to make up for it."

"You don't have to make up for anything," Mako stated as he stared down at her. "If you're only doing this because you feel bad for me, then you can forget it." He'd snapped that last before he'd even considered what he was saying. "I don't want your pity."

"That's not what I meant," Korra objected. "You _know_ that's not what I meant." The two stared at each other for a few more moments, Mako eventually giving in. "Just because I want to help you doesn't mean I feel bad for you." Far from it. In fact, during the last few weeks that she'd been considering his situation, the one feeling she'd formed for him above all others was respect. Sure, she thought his logic was off on a few points, but anyone that was willing to give up everything they had for the sake of someone else was always worthy of respect, no matter how idiotic their motives.

"Alright, fine," Mako begrudgingly accepted her reasoning, his eyes diverting to the side as he focused again on the books at his feet. Abruptly, Korra realized that the only reason he'd thought to object to her was because the other two were present. She'd said the same things to him before, but never had she insinuated that she pitied him. The only reason he'd objected _then_ was to keep face in front of his roommates. He didn't want them to think _he_ was accepting charity.

It occurred to her that Mako, despite his less than desirable circumstances, was a very proud man.

"So…" Bolin fell back against the couch. "You're going to be around a lot then?" Glancing back at Mako, Korra shrugged as they caught each other's eyes. She hadn't even considered how much time this whole endeavor was going to take. To her, that hadn't been a factor. It had to be done, that was all there was to it.

"As much as I have to be," she replied. "Or as much you guys want me to be." "Want you to be?" Bolin shot forward in his seat, a broad smile spreading across his face. "Are you joking? It's gonna be great having you around. Finally, someone I can talk to that actually has a sense of humor." Both Mako and Asami glared at him, and Korra laughed.

"I have a sense of humor," Asami defended. "Just because I don't think burping and fart jokes are funny, doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humor." Rolling her eyes, she sank back into her seat.

"Korra thinks fart jokes are funny," Bolin defended. "And I know Mako does too. He's just too stiff to laugh about it." His older brother cast him a bemused eye, but didn't comment. Thus, he didn't deny it either.

"I do find crass humor to be amusing occasionally," Korra interjected, not wanting to seem totally tactless before Mako and Asami. She wasn't sure why; usually she wasn't at all shy about her sense of humor.

"It's not just amusing, it's hilarious," Bolin defended. "But you know what jokes are, by far, the best?" He grinned and they all waited quite patiently for him to continue. "Penis jokes," he said it with such smugness that Korra couldn't help laughing again.

Asami gaped, disgusted.

"I'll agree with you there," Korra smiled as she patted Bolin on the shoulder. "Dirty jokes _are_ always funny. Not always appropriate, but funny nonetheless." Bolin was nodding, the two of them laughing again as Asami shook her head.

Mako didn't comment, just coughed as he looked away.

"Mako thinks dirty humor is funny too," Bolin whispered to Korra despite the fact that they could all hear him quite clearly. "He's trying to deny it, but look," he pointed to his older brother, "he's blushing. He thinks it's funny." Mako glared at his sibling, but what he'd said was in fact true. Mako's cheeks were stained a bright pink.

"I am not," he vainly tried to defend. "You're both crazy." He turned away again, his face reddening still. "I don't think that stuff's funny."

"Of course you do," Asami interjected, a small smile gracing her own deeply painted lips. "All men think jokes about genitals are funny. It's some sort of side effect that comes with the 'Y' chromosome." Mako stared at her disapprovingly and she returned the look right back. After a few seconds, he sighed in defeat, collapsing back into his chair.

It was as good as him admitting she was right as far as the rest of them were concerned.

"Hey Mako," Bolin was grinning rather stupidly, "what did the penis say to the condom?" Glancing up at his younger brother, Mako tried to appear incredulous, but was failing, his lips pulling into a slight smirk.

"Shut up Bolin!" he stated, finally giving in and smiling fully. Korra couldn't help but stare as he did. It was the first time she'd ever seen him exhibit such an expression and, for a moment, she was just a little shocked.

She recovered however when he reached down and pulled a throw pillow from behind his back. Chucking it, Bolin just barely caught it as it zoomed by Korra's nose, Pabu ducking out of sight.

"'Cover me!'" Bolin shouted as he vaulted across Korra's lap. "'I'm going in!'" And as he landed directly on top of Mako, she quickly realized that his announcement had been the punch line to his previous joke. Yet as the two boys grunted upon collision, she couldn't tell if she was laughing at their antics or Bolin's completely lame piece of humor.

With a crack and a slam, they both fell over backwards, Bolin tumbling over Mako's head as they collided with the floor.

Shocked, both Asami and Korra gasped, the room falling silent as the two boys huffed, recovering from their spill out of the chair. Not that they could be totally blamed; the back of the chair had broken clean off the base, splintering all over the floor.

Or perhaps that fact made it more their fault.

"Wow," Korra gaped as Bolin and Mako slowly sat up, their eyes wide. They clearly hadn't expected that to happen.

Asami huffed. "Boys!" she stated as she slammed her fists to her hips, once again blaming that pesky "Y" chromosome for the whole ordeal. Yet, when it became apparent that Bolin and Mako were both alright, a small smile began to tug at the side of her lips, Korra copying soon after.

"Uh, hey Bro," Bolin started as he stood, wiping dust and small wood particles from his clothes. "I think we need a new chair."

Mako furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance from his spot on the floor, his eyes slowly dragging up to his younger brother.

"Just thought I'd let you know," Bolin defended with a shrug when he caught his brother's look. Behind them, Korra and Asami were giggling uncontrollably.

Mako pursed his lips and sighed.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmm, so Korra's going to be spending a lot of time at their apartment then aye? As Mako is probably predicting, it's going to be quite the time. Between her and Bolin, he'll never catch a break.

I've kind of decided that, between the two, Bolin is book smart, but not so street smart whereas Mako is street smart, intelligent, whereas he's not very good with the whole school thing. Neither of them is stupid, but their strengths lie in different areas.

Next chapter we'll get some more from the other characters, most specifically Asami. She's remained kind of mystery so far, but we'll get to know her a little better next chapter. There will be more Mako/Korra action as well as some other fun stuff, so look forward to it.

Mako's job sucks really bad… lol…

Anyway, hope you all enjoyed!

READ AND REVIEW! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT SO FAR!


	6. Of Truth and Lies

**Artificial Caprice**

_Chapter 6: Of Truth and Lies_

"Hey Korra!" Turning quickly, she caught in her sights the woman calling her name. Clad in her typical leathers, Asami was jogging down the front steps of the school towards her. Meeting up at the bottom, Korra smiled, giving the other girl time to catch her breath. "You're heading over to my apartment today, right?"

"Yeah," Korra verified. "Mako said he was going to take that practice exam so we could figure out where to start."

"You want a ride?" At first, the offer took Korra by surprise, but then she quickly remembered the time she'd met Asami at the gym. She'd road off on a motorcycle.

"On your bike?" Korra questioned with a cocked eyebrow, one corner of her lips pulling into a smile. "Um, yeah, of course." Asami laughed, the sound mimicking bells as she tossed her long hair over her shoulder.

"Great," she beckoned Korra after her as she headed towards the parking lot. "I was hoping you'd say that. I brought an extra helmet today and everything. If you want," she glanced down at Korra (Asami was rather tall), "any days I don't have to work, I can give you ride if you're headed that way. It's better than walking. Not exactly the best neighborhood after all."

"Alright," Korra smiled fully, Asami returning the gesture. "Just so long as it's not impeding on-"

"Well, well, well, isn't this nice." Both Asami and Korra froze, shivers running up their spines as they slowly turned to face the voice behind them. "So the schools two most infamous women are friends after all. Can't say I'm particularly surprised."

Korra sighed. "What do you want Tahno?" she could already feel her temper rising just looking at his stupid face and stupid hair. The bandage that was draped across his nose did grant her a little bit of personal satisfaction whenever she looked at it however.

"What do I want?" he grinned, his posse congregated behind him as per usual. "Nothing you can give me," he looked to Asami. "Well, perhaps you could, but I'm not sure I'd want it from _either_ of you." Asami's expression darkened, but she didn't say anything.

"Watch your mouth Tahno," Korra warned threateningly, "or I might just have to smack it off that pretty face of yours." He rolled his eye in response, which only irked Korra further and she took an extremely hostile stomp towards him. Asami grabbed her shoulder, holding her back as she did, but the move was well worth Tahno's reaction.

Tripping backwards, he almost fell over his own feet in fright, obviously thinking Korra was actually going to go for him. She smirked, her arms crossing over her chest as he glared at her.

Straightening, he wiped off his jacket with one swift motion before returning to his previous stance.

"Careful Heathen," he sneered. Nostrils flaring, Korra did almost jump him for that insult, but Asami's grip tightened on her shoulder, warning her to keep her distance. His eyes flicked from Korra to her companion. "Tell me Asami, how is that lowlife Mako doing? I noticed he stopped coming to school again; not that I'm surprised." A few members of his group laughed lightly behind him.

"Maybe you should consider his example and get out of here yourself," Korra threatened, her hands flexing into fists at her sides. She could tell by the way that Asami had stiffened beside her that the other woman was getting angry as well, but still she practiced self-control; still she held Korra back.

"Put a muzzle on your beast," he was addressing Asami again, completely disregarding Korra. As if she was below him, which he probably thought she was. "Her foul, brutal _noises _are grating on my ears."

"Your attitude is doing the same to me." Turning their heads to the left, both Korra and Asami watched as Iroh swiftly approached, his eyes trained on Tahno. "Why don't you stop being such a bigoted ass and get out of here?" He paused only a few feet from the arguing group, forming a third point to their dispute.

"And the white knight arrives," Tahno taunted, the smirk once again returning to his face. "Here to protect your princess's honor?" he asked snidely and Korra only vaguely saw Iroh glance their way. His gaze drifted over her head however, deterring instead to Asami. "Sorry to break it to you," they all snapped their attention back to Tahno, "but there's not a whole lot left to protect, _if you know what I mean_."

"That's _enough_," Iroh snapped, his own face tightening in anger. Tahno and his posse continued to laugh however, their leader eventually dismissing them. Turning, the group began to waltz off, their three victims left standing in the parking lot.

Glancing again to Iroh, Korra watched as his eyes flicked towards them once more. Beside her, Asami caught the look only quickly before deterring her stare to ground. And by the time Korra had turned back to Iroh, he'd started walking away.

She wanted to ask about the short exchange, but Asami's expression was so downed that she didn't dare do so. Instead, she waited until the older girl had masked her emotions and glanced back up. Smiling tightly, she allowed her hand to drop from Korra's shoulder before turning back in the direction they'd been going previously.

Silent, they headed for the only motorcycle in the parking lot.

"Do you eat Fire?" Asami asked rather abruptly as she began to unlock her helmet from the seat of her bike. "I was going to stop by Flameo Noodles on the way, get something for me and Mako." She glanced over her shoulder, her eyebrows raised as she caught Korra's stare.

"Yeah, sure, that's fine," Korra nodded. Smiling, though not with as much ease as she had been before their spat with Tahno, Asami handed Korra back the spare helmet before throwing her leg over the side of the bike and sitting down. Buckling her own headgear into place, Korra followed suit.

Asami directed that she sit close and wrap her arms around her waist. Doing as ordered, Korra felt her heart speed up in her chest as Asami stared the vehicle. She'd never ridden a motorcycle before. She hardly drove a car as it was, let alone something as advanced as a bike.

Yet Asami handled the whole thing with ease, which left Korra more comfortable with the whole situation. Pulling out of the parking lot, the bike bounced and rumbled beneath them, speeding up as Korra peered around Asami's head to get a better view. The wind was whipping so fiercely by their heads that talking was hardly an option, but neither was too apt to try, both indulged in their own thoughts.

Traveling much faster than a walk, it took them only a few minutes to reach the local Flameo Noodles, a take-out restaurant near the center of Dragon Flats Market. Pulling the bike into a parking spot off to the side, Asami killed the engine and the two women dismounted. Handing her driver her helmet, Korra noted that the insides of her legs were still tingling from the vibrations.

"I didn't call ahead, so we'll have to wait a few minutes," Asami clarified as she finished locking the helmets down.

"That's fine," Korra shrugged, the two women heading towards the front doors. As they walked in, the smell of stir-fried vegetables, meat, and noodles consumed them, Korra suddenly reminded of how hungry she actually was. She'd grown up on Water Tribe food, which was generally boiled and had a heartier taste than Fire Nation Cuisine, but the variety only made her hungrier. She'd eaten Fire a few times before and was always apt to try again.

Not paying much attention to what Asami was ordering for herself and Mako, Korra instead perused menu posted on the wall behind. She wasn't one for a ton of spice, but a little was good. She'd probably go with something pork as well.

Finding the correct mixture, she relayed it to the woman behind the counter and paid for her own before she and Asami headed to a table off to the side to wait.

They were silent as they sat down, the quiet continuing to stretch as they both pretended to be distracted with something overly interesting on either end of the room. Yet, as she'd admitted before, Korra wasn't one for silence. Lips pulling to one side thoughtfully, she finally dropped her eyes to Asami.

"So…" Her voice drew the older girls attention. "I was just curious," she didn't want to overstep her boundaries, so she attempted to be vague, "what is it exactly that Tahno has against you? I mean, I know what he has against _me_," she laid her hand flat against her chest. "He thinks I'm some sort of barbaric southern heathen with no sense of manners, plus I punched him in the face," Asami smiled, amused at her explanation. "But I can't figure out why he keeps making such… vulgar comments towards you… I guess…" As far as she could tell, Asami wasn't anything like the derogatory terms Tahno had labeled her with. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," she added quickly. "I was just curious."

"Well," Asami sighed, her face falling into exasperation, "to be totally honest, it isn't completely clear even to _me_ what he has against me." Her admission took Korra by surprise, her eyebrows rising skeptically. "I guess he feels like he needs to single me out because we used to hang around in the same crowd or something."

"You used to hang out with Tahno?" Korra stated incredulously.

"Well, kind of, in a formal sense," Asami explained, but it was obvious things were still no clearer to Korra. "It was before my father was arrested," she continued. "I'm sure you've heard about it by now; it's a popular story among the student body." She sounded a little irritated by this fact.

"Er, well, yes," Korra replied awkwardly. "I've been privy to a version of it so to speak." Iroh had vaguely told her of the situation.

"It was before all of the drama with him that I used to go around with the same group as Tahno," she reiterated and took a deep breath as if preparing herself for a long story. "It wasn't so much that we were friends, but that we were both part of the same social circle. His father was Councilman Tarrlok's second hand man, _my_ father was his personal advocate, you know, that kind of thing. You could say that all us political kids were in the same club or something.

"In any case, when my father was found out for being the liar he is," if she was bitter about the whole ordeal, she was good at hiding it, "all his assets started to collapse. I was supposed to inherit everything eventually, but because I was so young, my take-over was postponed. It was then that a lot of the higher up's decided to try and fend for themselves.

"The whole thing became this conglomerate of greedy men and women that were constantly trying to butter me up and use me for their own devices. It got so bad that it became obvious to me, even when I did take over, that they'd only see me as a puppet, a figurehead, and I'd have virtually no power over them.

"But I wasn't going to let that happen," her voice became strategic as she met Korra's eyes. "The company had started falling apart as soon as my father was arrested. Tons of his assets were taken by the government; the whole of Future Industries was bankrupt. It was only a matter of time before the whole thing had to shut down. Had the higher ups stuck together and tried to work it out, it might have made it through, but they'd decided to fight amongst themselves instead.

"I got tired of being pulled in every direction, so, facing the demise of my father's company anyway, I just… let it go," she shrugged. "I'd become the face of Future Industries, but that was it. So the way I saw it, if all these board members were going to try and use my image to further their own ends, then I'd kill all hopes of that.

"I started to 'act out,'" she made air quotes with her fingers. "A lot of people attribute my behavior to my father, that I was angry and taking out my frustration by 'partying' and 'making a fool of myself,' and, perhaps to a certain extent, that was true, but mostly I was just trying to destroy any kind of face value Future Industries had left, and anything _I_ had to do with it.

"It was at about this time that I met Mako," the story took an abrupt turn and Korra furrowed her eyebrows curiously, but remained silent. "He wasn't exactly the 'stand-up' guy then that he is now and me hanging out with him clinched my abandonment of everything to do with my father, including Tahno. I'd made a few unadvised public appearances as well, mostly drunken ones, which, over the course of my time with Mako, earned me a party-girl reputation, and from that the names Tahno spread around.

"I've been the school slut ever since."

Sitting back, Korra crossed her arms over her chest as she considered the story. Truthfully, she was quite impressed. If what Asami said was true, she'd basically fooled them all into leaving her alone. Tahno, her father's businessmen, and now that she was old news, the press as well. Intelligent and beautiful. Mako was a lucky guy.

"And once my father's house was taken by the government too," she continued, "I could either go live with some of my extremely distant relatives or just move in with Mako and Bolin. If you can imagine, my decision only made me look sluttier in the eyes of everyone," she shrugged, "but I don't really care. People can say whatever they want about me, it doesn't matter. I know the truth and so do the people I love. What else matters?" And she wasn't just saying that to make herself feel better. Korra could see the confident spark in her expression. She believed every word of what she said.

"And now I know too," Korra added. "Not to say you love me, but I'm honored you told me the truth. I didn't believe any of what Tahno implied anyway, but it's still nice to be enlightened." She smiled gratefully.

"Well, you had the decency to ask," Asami replied and returned the grin.

"So," Korra frowned, her eyebrows furrowing, "if that's how Tahno fits into the equation, then what about… what about Iroh?" Asami's expression immediately dropped and Korra wondered if perhaps she'd been out of line in asking. She knew that something had happened between the two, that much was obvious just in how they looked at each other, but perhaps she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Iroh…" Asami sighed, annoyance flashing across her face only quickly before it was overtaken by sadness, "didn't have the decency to ask." Korra "ohed," but didn't say anything and instead gave Asami the chance to continue if she so desired.

"Iroh and I _were_ friends," she began again after a few seconds. "Like Tahno and I, and you, he comes from a political background. Though the Fire Nation royal family fell out of power a long time ago," during the reign of Firelord Zuko, during which he'd surrendered his title in favor of a fairer, more diplomatic government (he'd become both a political icon and hero for his actions), "their line is still very much involved with the core governing of the Fire Nation. A little known fact, Iroh is actually Firelord Zuko's grandson." Korra's eyes widened in surprise. "He's going to school here because his mother is an ambassador for the Fire Nation and spends a lot of her time here in the Republic. Of course everyone knows Lady Ursa, his mother, is Firelord Zuko's daughter, and they also know she has a son, but Iroh prefers to stay out of the spotlight, so only those that make it their business to know, like Tahno, realize who he is.

"In any case," Asami waved off the previous facts with a single flick of her wrist. "Iroh and I had a… falling out after my father was arrested and we never quite made up. He doesn't understand why I acted the way I did and I guess feels like I just… threw away my entire future or something.

"He just… doesn't understand…" she shrugged, her eyes going to the tabletop as they clouded over in distant gloom.

"Oh," Korra humfed thoughtfully. "And here I'd thought it was just because he didn't like Mako. Guess it was a lot more complicated than that." Glancing up at her, Asami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I just mean that whenever you guys would come up in conversation, he seemed to blame Mako for your… 'deterioration.' It was almost like he had a personal vendetta against him or something."

"Against Mako?" Asami was skeptical and Korra could only shrug.

"That's what he acted like," she explained. "I just figured that something, you know, had been going on between you two, or that he liked you, but that you being Mako's girlfriend had screwed it up… or something…"

"He thinks I'm Mako's girlfriend?" she cocked a single eyebrow.

"Well, yes…" Korra was suddenly suspicious. "Aren't you?"

"No!" Asami laughed. "I mean, I was," she shook her head, "but that's old news. _Really_ old news." Korra still wasn't comprehending, her guarded, confused gaze giving away as much. "Mako and I dated for about a year," she continued to explain, "but since we broke up over a _year_ and _half_ ago, I figured everyone had pretty much forgotten about it."

"Really?" Korra gaped before an amused smirk tugged onto her own lips. "Granted, I haven't known any of you that long, but even I thought you two were together. Everyone does as far as I've gathered." It was Asami's turn to gape. "You two are just always together and you look so… perfect for one another." She shrugged.

"You think?" Asami giggled. "I had no idea people even thought that. I guess that's what I get for keeping my distance from everyone at school." She was so surprised, but to Korra it seemed like common sense. Not only because of the variables she'd presented previously, but there was also the fact that they lived together. Granted, Bolin was there as well, but the point still stood.

As if realizing Korra's train of thought, Asami continued. "I guess it would make sense though, what with us all sharing an apartment and everything. It's just been so long since Mako and I were a couple that, to me, the idea is just… bizarre." She fell silent then, as if contemplating it before shaking her head.

"So you and Mako really aren't together?" Korra still couldn't get over the fact that they weren't an item. She'd been positive they were. Yet, then again, she'd never gotten any actual verification from either one that they were united in such a way. "You seem awfully friendly for being broken up…"

"Well, we didn't exactly 'break up,'" Asami clarified. "After I moved in with him and Bolin, our relationship just kind of… fizzled out, at least 'romantically' anyway. It was like, with us living together, there was no… spark left." She shrugged. "Our relationship transformed from that into a more brother/sister connection. By the time both of us realized it, we'd pretty much stopped doing anything 'couply' together anyway, like kissing and whatnot, and it just… was."

"So now you only live together?" Korra shook her head. "One big happy family?"

"That's one way to put it, yeah," she laughed, but Korra still couldn't wrap her head completely around the concept. Mako and Asami being together had become somewhat of a permanent fixture in her mind. Before, when she'd really only been affiliated with Bolin, Mako had been "that jerk with the amazingly beautiful girlfriend" and Asami "that gorgeous girl that was Bolin's older brother's better half." They'd appeared so perfect together. But, as it turns out, that wasn't the case. Asami and Mako were broken up; had been for a year and a half.

So was Mako single then? He had to be. If Asami wasn't his girlfriend, then he certainly didn't have time for anyone else. She lived with him; that was why it had made sense, had worked. But if they weren't together, then he literally didn't have the time to spare for someone else.

Mako was single?

Mako was _single_…

"Why so interested anyway?" Asami teased, a mischievous grin forming on her face. Yet as Korra glanced up in confusion at her tone, it was apparent that the older girls' implications had gone clear over her head.

"What do you mean?" she asked rather dumbly.

"Your order is done." Looking to the counter, both girls saw that the woman behind it was beckoning to them. Rising quickly to their feet, they went to fetch the food, their previous conversation put on the backburner.

Going back to the bike, Asami shut their meals up in a saddlebag she had on the back of the bike before they both strapped on their helmets and climbed aboard. On the road once again, they headed into downtown, the trip only a mere ten minutes before Korra recognized the apartment complex.

Rounding into the drive, Asami directed them to the back of the building. Pulling up alongside the wall, she came to a halt and cut the engine right before a set of double doors.

Pulling her keys from the ignition, she and Korra both dismounted before Asami went about unlocking the doors.

"This is actually just a small storage area," she began to explain. "But I didn't want to leave my bike outside in this parking lot all the time. It's one of the few things the government didn't take and I'd rather it wasn't stolen or damaged." She pushed the doors open. "I pay the landlord an extra twenty dollars to use it," she shrugged.

"Money well spent," Korra added as Asami came back to the bike and started rolling it into the small, dark room. Leaving their helmets there was all, they then shut the doors once again before Asami led the way into the complex via a back door.

Within seconds, they were walking into apartment 409.

"Hi," Asami stated happily as she strolled in. Closing the door behind her, Korra followed Bolin's example from the previous day and activated both locks before continuing. "I brought food," Asami explained. "Figured it'd save you making yourself dinner on your day off."

"You didn't have to do that," Mako replied. "But thank you." He was seated on a sofa in the living room sporting a pair of holy jeans and a black tank top. His feet were bare, one of his legs folded up and crossed.

In has lap sat a shining, jet-black electric guitar.

"I brought Korra with me," Asami gestured back towards the other girl despite the fact that Mako had clearly seen her come in. He nodded to her as she entered the living room, a gesture she returned with a tight grin.

"You play guitar?" Korra gestured to the instrument. Obviously he did, but her tone wasn't so much asking the obvious as inquiring more into the hobby than a simple yes or no answer.

"Some might say," he replied, his hand going to the back of his neck uncomfortably as Korra sat down on the couch across from him, an old wooden coffee table between. "I don't really do anything serious with it or-"

"Oh please," Asami rolled her eyes as she dropped Mako's bag of food on the couch beside him. She stood behind, her hands going to her hips as she stared down at them. "He's better than he gives himself credit for," she explained and Korra grinned. "Don't let him tell you otherwise."

Mako shook his head. "Well, I guess you'd know," he shrugged, easily able to take the defeat. "You're the one that taught me." He gestured back to her with his thumb as he caught Korra's eyes. "If you really want to hear someone play guitar, convince Asami to play. She's a hundred times better than I'll ever be."

"Practice makes perfect," the older girl replied flippantly as she whipped around and headed for the kitchen. Glancing again to the guitar, Korra rather suddenly found herself wanting to hear him play. She couldn't bring herself to say as much however. Deterring her stare to the coffee table, she saw that he also had a pen and notebook sitting there, writing scrawled all over the first page.

"Were you working on something?" she asked curiously, her hand gesturing to his papers as she set her own dinner on the table. Glancing down to his notes, he seemed to grow even more uneasy.

"Not really," he verified as he reached for the pad. "I was just messing around with some lyrics. None of it is even near being song worthy." Ripping the top page from its bindings, he quickly crumpled the parchment before stuffing it rather quickly into his pocket.

"He's lying again," Asami interrupted as she came back into the living room. She'd shed her boots and jacket, her own meal held in her hands as she sank down onto the cushions beside Mako. "He's actually quite a good songwriter, poet, whatever you want to call it."

"Really?" Korra cocked a curious eyebrow in his direction.

"Asami elevates my ability," he denied quickly. "I can hardly write a mediocre song, let alone be classified as a poet." Asami rolled her eyes as she opened her parcel of food. Just about to pop a bite into her mouth with her chopsticks, they were all interrupted when a shrill ringing cut across the apartment.

Frowning, Asami returned her food to the package before rising to her feet. Jogging across the room, the other two watched as she found the source of the noise. Sitting on the edge of the table with their small television was single telephone. A house phone; a rare occurrence in the day and age of cellular technology.

"Hello?" she asked, her hips falling to one side as she placed her free hand on her waist. "This is," she continued, her expression dropping. "Again?" She groaned. "Yeah of course," pause. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Bye." She hung up the phone.

"Did you get called in again?" Mako asked, his face forming an irritated frown as he watched her come back across the room. "That's the third time in the last week." Asami shrugged as she bent over her food, quickly packing it back up.

"It's annoying, yes," she agreed, "but I'm not going to complain. I need as many hours as I can get." Shrugging, she headed back towards the kitchen, Korra listening silently as she paused in the consumption of her own food. Without Asami there, she felt abruptly awkward eating by herself as Mako hadn't made any moves towards his own yet.

"It's still bull that they keep calling you in without any notice, just expecting you to be there," Mako argued back, his voice rising as he directed it across the apartment. "You're not at their beck and call." Asami didn't reply as she came back in and headed for a door near the back of the apartment. She'd already slipped back on her boots and jacket and was only in the other room for a few seconds, having grabbed a bag with some clothes sticking out the top. Shoving them back inside, she zipped it shut before heading towards the door.

"I'll be back around ten," she announced, her head turning over her shoulder as she caught Mako's gaze.

"If you're any later than 10:20, I'm calling the cops," Mako replied, his tone completely serious. Asami didn't reply however, instead just headed out the door. Sighing, Mako turned back towards the coffee table, his focus preoccupied. Korra, on the other hand, was left to consider his previous comment.

By the sounds of it, threatening to call the police was a regular thing. It gave Korra a new perspective on the neighborhood the three lived in.

"When will Bolin be back?" she asked after a few too many seconds of silence. Eyebrows raised, Mako glanced up at her, almost at though he'd forgotten she'd been there at all. She frowned.

"He won't be home till around nine," he replied with a shrug. "I was kind of hoping Asami would be here so she could go pick him up, but it looks like he'll be walking." He sighed, his head shaking before adding, "It's never a good idea to walk around this area at night."

As if Korra needed him to tell her that.

"I assume you'll want me gone before the sun sets then," she joked, but as he caught her gaze, she saw that he was nothing but serious.

"Actually I'd prefer you not walk around here by yourself at all," he made perfectly clear and Korra scrunched up her nose, annoyed with his attitude. Noticing her response, he seemed to become graver still. "I'm serious," he defended. "When you come here, it's either going to be a situation where I walk you here and out again, or you catch a ride with Asami."

"Then what am I going to do on the days when Asami has to work?" she replied as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What are you going to do, walk to the school so you can 'escort' me back?"

"Yes," was his simple response. "Now that you've got me thinking about it, that's probably the best way to do it." She gaped and he sighed, irritated. "Listen, I get that you're fully capable of taking care of yourself," he didn't sound convinced to her, "but there's a lot on these streets that you won't be prepared for." She snapped her lips back together, her stare narrowing into a childish glare. "Fact of the matter is, you're a small girl that obviously doesn't live around here. And no matter how much martial arts you know, it isn't going to be enough to stand up to a gun."

"And how does you being with me make it any safer?" she asked rather snidely. "It's not like you're going to be able to stand up to a gun either." He pursed his lips at her unwillingness to accept what he saw as common sense.

"That's true," he agreed, "but most of the people on this side of town know who I am. I know who and where to avoid, and how to get out of sticky situations. You don't know this area. You're like a walking target Korra." Seeming to think he'd made his point perfectly clear, he deterred his eyes from her, instead focusing on removing his guitar from his person and setting it off to the side.

Silent, Korra watched him, unable to find an adequate response. Mostly due to the fact that what he said made a lot of logical sense no matter how she wanted to deny it. She _didn't_ stand a chance against a gun and she _didn't_ know her way around, but she still wanted to somehow contradict him. Instead however, she was left merely glowering at him as he started to open his own food.

Deciding, for both his sake and hers, that it was better to drop the subject, her eyes darted to the side, instead focusing on his guitar.

His gleaming, pristine electric guitar.

"So," Korra cocked her head to the side, " and I don't mean this in an offending way, but how did you afford a guitar like that?" Though she wasn't really into creating music herself, Korra recognized the brand. The instrument beside him was by no means cheap.

Glancing down at it, Mako replied, "I didn't buy that," he turned back to Korra. "Asami got me that as a gift a while back on our six month anniversary. It was before Future Industries had completely collapsed and she still had some money left."

"She got you a guitar on your six month anniversary?" Korra couldn't hide her skepticism. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

Mako shrugged. "Things were a lot different back then," he explained. "Asami and I were a lot different. She was on a binge of money spending to spite the people in her father's company and I was some broke teenager that wasted any money I did have. I wasn't exactly opposed to her spending money on me and other useless pursuits."

"You're not useless," Korra added quickly, a scolding tone echoing in her voice.

"That's not what I meant," he clarified, though she had to wonder if he was telling the truth.

"What did you mean then?"

"I just meant," he sighed, exasperated, "that Asami and I weren't exactly too focused on anything overly serious at the time." Korra, her face clearing of it's previously reprimanding air, cast him a questioning look. It was the second time that day that someone had referenced that he and Asami hadn't always made very wise decisions.

Seeing the look, Mako slumped his shoulders. "Do you really want to know?"

"Not if you don't want to tell me," she clarified quickly. "I just find it hard to believe that someone as… responsible as you could have been characterized as such at one point. I understand why people might say that now, what with you having dropped out and everything, but…" She tried to appear indifferent despite how curious she really was.

"Life isn't that simple," he replied, his tone neither patronizing nor bitter. He was simply stating a fact. "I grew up in the foster care system," he caught her eyes again, unknowing that Korra was already aware of the fact. "I was never very supportive of the idea however. About the only thing I cared for at all was Bolin and I guess that was the reason why we were constantly being shifted from one house to another."

Korra furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Do you know anything about the foster care system?" She shook her head. "There are some good family's, but a lot of the people involved only take in the kids for the government revenue that comes with it. And as we got older, less good people wanted anything to do with us. Eventually, I just didn't put up with it," he shrugged. "Bolin is my little brother and I was willing to go to any lengths to protect him from people who wanted to use him, and me. Unfortunately, it didn't always end so well for us." He didn't seem too intent on expanding the point. "But as I got older, I figured I didn't have to put up with it all.

"I got this attitude that, because no one else was going to take care of me, I was going to do it all by myself, which meant doing whatever I wanted as far as I was concerned. This was at the beginning of high school. I got a bad rap, which was completely justified, for being a kid that skipped, went to parties, drank, smoked pot, you know the sort.

"I barely passed my classes, barely got by in school. It was around this time that I met Asami and since the two of us shared an equal desire to act immaturely and lash out at the world, we immediately clicked," he rolled his eyes. "But things weren't going so well at home, which was where Bolin was since I didn't let him go out with me.

"I obviously lived too daring and dangerous a lifestyle for him to handle," he laughed to himself, viewing his past as a rather immature joke of what life really was.

"Thinking I'd find some magical way to support myself, I left the foster home, promising Bolin I'd come back once I hit it big or some other such nonsense," he waved his chopsticks flippantly, Korra having begun eating again halfway through his story. "I tried my hand at a… few things, but I eventually ended up working at the local Stop and Tea. And with Asami losing all her father's money I realized, after a particularly drunken night where I woke up in a gutter, that I'd have to find something a little more sustainable."

"So you started looking for a better job?" Korra asked as she sucked some noodles between her lips.

"You'd think," Mako grinned at the irony, "but I hadn't exactly reached the point of common sense yet. See, at this point I was desperate. I had no money, no place to live, and Bolin was still stuck with our foster family.

"By this time I'd met a few people that worked more underground and asked that I get in on it too." Korra raised her eyebrows. "It was then that I stopped with the partying and got into a whole other mess. I thought I was desperate enough to get involved with drug dealing, and maybe at the time I was, but it was still stupid when I look back on it." Korra was gaping, her eyes wide. "Don't tell Bolin though," he added quickly. "I think he still believes I was only working at the Stop and Tea.

"In any case, I eventually got in so deep that the situation was spiraling out of control. Between constantly running around the city, dodging gang fights, and avoiding bullets, I was ready to be done. And after a rather too close encounter, I quit entirely. Guess it took my life on the line for me to finally see straight.

"It was then that I dropped out entirely and started looking for a real job. Asami had finally lost her dad's house by this time, so we all decided we'd go in together on a single place. I moved Bolin out, rather forcefully, and we've been shacked up here ever since." He shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Silent, Korra considered what she'd just heard. It was obvious to her that, though Mako wasn't proud of what he'd done, he wasn't ashamed of it either. What was, was, and there was nothing he could do now but try and work past it, which he was. If he spent his time regretting everything he'd ever done, he wouldn't get anywhere. The only thing he was ever shamed by was when he was unable to provide for the people he loved, which might have attributed to his attitude towards his past. Yes, he'd done illegal things, dangerous things, but he'd also been working towards a better place for his brother, for Asami, and, to him, that was what was most important, or had been.

He'd damned himself in the process, but, to him, that was irrelevant. His loved ones were safe, and that was what counted.

"You're so quiet," he commented, Korra glancing up at him again. She'd been staring at her food, thoughtful. "I expected an earful on how horrible I'd been or something." Korra cocked a single eyebrow.

"I'm glad you think so lowly of me," she replied and he furrowed his brows; it was his turn to be confused. "I'm not going to judge you based on what happened before. Maybe you did act like an idiot, but that hardly has anything to do with who you are now. At least, not in how I perceive you. So you have a past?" she shrugged. "So what? It made you into who you are today and, if there's one thing you can be proud of, it's that. I'm not going to jump down your throat about it or something.

"Now, if you were still doing that, then yes, I might just drop this whole thing here and now and pummel you into the ground for being so idiotic," she grinned, "but you're not, so why should I care about anything else?"

"How gracious of you," he scoffed bitterly. "Your opinion is a rare one then. Most people can't seem to forget what I'd done before."

"Speaking of that," Korra crossed her arms over her chest, her tone serious. "I don't mean to, I guess, rain on the parade that is your current lifestyle," he raised his eyebrows skeptically, "but I just…" she tried to find the best way to phrase what she was trying to say. "If you were so deeply involved in the drug world, how did you just… quit?" Something like that wasn't usually so easily given up. Too many ties, too much knowledge; even she understood that.

"Er, well," he reached up and rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I guess I just… disappeared." He shrugged. "I mean, it wasn't like I was anyone important, just a product runner, and the guys above me probably figured I got shot or something when I stopped showing up. I didn't have any debts to repay or anything, and I wasn't high enough on the food chain to be worth hunting down. I've run into a few of the guys I worked with, but it's a situation where you keep your mouth closed and don't say anything. Maybe if I'd been one of the main dealers, it would have been different, but…"

Considering his words once again, Korra was silent as she pushed the remainder of her food around with her chopsticks. Eventually however, once she'd combed through the facts of his past a few times, a thought struck her.

"So, if Bolin doesn't know you were involved with drugs, why did you tell me?" Blue eyes intent, she focused in on his amber ones. "Usually you're happy giving me answers that aren't nearly as… developed as what you just told me. Why confess all that? It was hardly necessary." If he'd simply stated that he'd made some bad decision in the past, then she'd have been forced to accept it. She wouldn't have been happy about his silence, but she wouldn't have been able to do anything about it either.

"Well," he coughed uncomfortably, his cheeks pinking ever so slightly. "To be totally honest, I wanted you to understand what… what you're signing yourself up for." She furrowed her eyebrows. "I know I said I was behind before, but I don't think you understand the depth of… of what I meant. Sure, I passed some of my classes, enough of them to sort of advance, but I probably only got through a lot of them because the teachers figured I was a… lost cause kind of… thing." Reaching down beside the couch, he pulled out the practice test she'd asked him to take the day before. "Most of this I… didn't even understand," he handed her the book and the sheets of paper where he'd put the answer. "And the stuff I thought I did know, well, it turns out I didn't when I checked the answers."

Korra, her expression blank, started to quickly review what he'd given her.

"I figured that if you're going to put in the work to do this, then I should at least explain to you why, even if my reasons aren't exactly justified." Glancing up, she saw that he was looking off to the side. He was embarrassed she realized. Self-conscious of the fact that he'd done so poorly. Not that such a reaction was surprising; no one liked feeling stupid, which was no doubt what he thought he was based on his results and his previous evaluation of his mental prowess. Too bad that, unlike her, he didn't seem to see how intelligent he really was.

"And," he cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, "as we all understand at this point, you like to stick your nose in other people's business," she cast him a short glare, "so I thought I'd tell you the whole thing before you started getting annoyingly curious about it."

"How thoughtful," she rolled her eyes. Seeing that he'd marked off the majority of his answers as being wrong, she decided to instead look at his essay, which was on the back as well as another sheet.

He didn't have that great a grasp on grammar or organization, but as she skimmed through it, she noticed that his diction and syntax were rather incredible. He just didn't know how to go about executing it.

Or how to spell correctly.

"Do you have a computer?" she asked rather offhandedly, still focused on his essay.

"_Uh_, no," he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey," she whipped her head up to look at him again, "you don't have to sound like that. You own a fancy guitar, how am I supposed to know Asami didn't buy you a computer or something too?" Seeming to understand her point, he cast her a vaguely apologetic look.

"About the only stuff worth anything we have is my guitar, Asami's two guitars, her motorcycle, and Bolin's headless, stand-less drum set, a used gift from Asami to him when she couldn't find anyone to sell it too." Closing up the cartons his food had come in, he pushed them off to the side before leaning back against the couch.

"Hmmm," Korra tapped her finger on her chin as she considered their options. "Well, and I don't know how much typing experience you have, but it's going to be pretty crucial that you spell better." He tightened his lips in displeasure, but she ignored it. "We'll have to figure something out, but if we can get you access to some kind of typing program that also has spellcheck, then that ought to help with both spelling and your typing."

"There's the library," he recommended, but Korra was already past the point, having made her decision and moved on to other topics. That didn't mean she was going to tell him what she had in mind however.

"I'm going to review your test a little better in a minute," she continued, "that way I'll have a better idea of where we should start, and while I'm doing that, I want you to start reading this book." Reaching for her backpack, which she'd set on the carpet upon coming in, she pulled out a small yellow book. She held it up so he could see the cover.

"That says AP Language on the front," he stated quickly, his expression becoming somewhat apprehensive. "Don't you think we should start with something a little less of… that…?"

"Well, not really," she explained. "It looks like you have a good grasp on how to form your thoughts, which is what a lot of people have trouble with. You just don't know where to put all the extra stuff." Somewhat excited now, she stood before quickly rounding the table and plopping down beside him. Somewhat affronted by her abrupt assault on his personal space, he looked about to say something, but Korra didn't let him get past opening his mouth.

"See, most people understand the ingredients of a good essay, and maybe even how they should mix it together, but the flavor is something that only the writer can add and is generally lacking. You have the flavor," she glanced up at him, "you just don't have the support behind it." Her attention fell back on the text I her hand. "This book covers every facet of writing a good essay, how it should be divided, the types that there are, blah, blah, blah." Grabbing his wrist, she thrust the book into his hand. "It won't cover grammar, but it should help you figure out how to broaden your execution. It's also really easy to understand, which is what _I_ like about it," she grinned. "I'm not much of a reader myself, at least of novels, so this textbook was a relief. It's straightforward, doesn't go on forever; it's more like a report which is the kind of writing I like."

"You're more into journalism then?" he asked as he flipped through the book. "That doesn't really surprise me," he continued despite the fact that she hadn't answered. "I'm sure your nosiness comes in handy with that."

"You're _hilarious_," Korra replied dryly as she stood back up and went to her own seat. "Just read that and be quiet," she dictated as she picked up his test again. She didn't look up at him as he glared at her, nor when he gave in and began to do as she'd said.

He was quickly learning that, when it came to Korra, there were some battles just not worth fighting.

**oOo**

"Mako, Mako, Maaakkkooo, Ma-Ma-Mako!"

"_What_ Bolin?" he asked temperamentally as his brother vaulted into the room. Glancing up, Korra realized that he must have just returned from work. It was around nine-fifteen, so it seemed about right.

"I have the _greatest_ idea ever!" By the monotonous look on Mako's face, he was used to this kind of animation from his sibling. "Hey Korra," he added quickly, grinning as he looked at her before he deterred his attention back to his brother. She waved, but didn't say anything. "Okay, so I was at work, right," he looked like he was about to burst he was so thrilled and Mako cocked a single eyebrow, amused.

Amused in the same way a mother was when her young child got excited over ice cream.

"And my boss has been working on some new renovations in the building, right," he continued, his arms darting in every direction as he tried to get his point across. "He's been putting in this big stage in the back because he wants to start karaoke nights," Mako sighed, unsure where this was going, "and he said that he was considering having live performances too! Isn't this great?"

"I'm… failing to see what your point is," Mako furrowed his eyebrows and Bolin sighed, aggravated. He looked like he wanted to take his older brother by the shoulders and shake some sense into him.

"The _point_," he continued, "is that with me being an employee, we have an in." Still Mako didn't understand, his lips forming into a frown. "Asami and you talked about how you'd been in a band," he was finally getting to the main idea, "so we should do that!" Mako appeared all the more skeptical if at all possible and Korra laughed. Shoulders slumping, Bolin deflated when it was obvious his brother wasn't nearly as excited as he was.

"Uh, Bolin?" Mako shook his head. "That was a while ago and I doubt any of our previous band mates would be up for that. Besides, we weren't that good to begin with."

"But you and Asami are good!" Bolin argued. "I have it all planned out!" Yes, it was apparent to everyone that he'd been mulling over this idea for a while. "Asami would be lead guitar, I'd be drums of course, and you'd be the singer." Mako let loose a barking laugh and turned away. "What?" Bolin crossed his arms over his chest, disgruntled. "Asami said you sang in your other band."

"You can't be serious," Mako became abruptly somber again. "First of all, I was a backup singer, that's it, and second of all, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself. Being in a band takes a lot of time and energy; it's not as easy as just throwing a group of instruments together. That aside, we don't have the space to practice.

"And besides," he turned away from Bolin, "we don't even have anyone to write the songs."

"Mako!" Bolin was frustrated. "_You'd_ write the songs!" His older brother's eyes widened at the thought, doubt overcoming his whole face rather comically. "I know you have a journal full of them. And we could find a place to practice and-"

"And we don't have the resources to do something like that Bolin," Mako cut him off. "We don't have amps, we don't have mics, and your drums don't have heads or stands. And, personally, I don't have the time." He held up his AP Language book. "And neither do you or Asami."

"Why do you have to act like that?" Bolin sighed and Mako furrowed his eyebrows in offended confusion. "You can't study and work all the time, and it's not like I'm saying we have to be totally serious about it. It could be something fun, that's it! You don't have any fun Mako! You need to have fun!"

"I have fun…" Mako objected quietly.

"Yeah right," Bolin wasn't convinced. "When was the last time you did anything fun?" He didn't give him the time to answer. "That's right, you don't remember. It was that _long ago_!"

"It doesn't matter Bo," Mako interjected as he stood. "Whether anything you're saying is true or not, whether we could find a place to practice or not, the fact of the matter is that we don't have the money." He shrugged. "It's that simple." Turning away, he went to the kitchen.

Pouting, Bolin sank into the couch cushions. "He won't even consider it…"

Frowning for her friend, Korra tried to appear sympathetic. "Sorry Bolin," she stated and he sighed, defeated. She supposed it _would_ be cool if they could start a band, but she could also understand where Mako was coming from. In their current situation, Bolin's idea was highly unrealistic. Despite the potential for awesomeness, there was no viable way to make it happen on their current finances.

Grabbing the TV remote, Bolin flicked on their small television, still moping and slumped inside the couch. Deciding there was nothing else she could say about his predicament, Korra took advantage of the opportunity to get up and use the bathroom. Heading to the room to the left of the front door, she glanced only quickly to the right to see Mako rummaging around in his fridge before heading in the opposite direction.

Closing the bathroom door behind her, she quickly did what she had to (she always felt somewhat awkward using other people's toilets), before heading to the sink. Washing her hands, she glanced around the counter, curiously taking in all the small bottles and plastic containers. Most were makeup she realized, a habit she didn't really take part in. She could only assume they were all Asami's.

Asami who, even without makeup, was probably the most beautiful girl Korra had ever seen.

Asami, Mako's ex-girlfriend…

_"Don't want to rob the world of anymore of the rare beauty it has. You're certainly not contributing, that's for sure."_

Despite how she tried to ignore them, Tahno's words still rang in he head. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she placed her fingers on her cheek, her lips turning down into a frown. It wasn't until she'd come to republic city that she'd become somewhat aware of her appearance. Constantly getting comments on how dark her skin was had made her realize just how different she actually looked.

Nearly everyone she'd met were total complexions paler than she was.

She'd never really considered if she was pretty or not. She'd never had a reason to care. Most of her childhood had been spent bundled up in thick coats, hats, and scarves. And the weather had been so harsh that caring for ones physical appearance had hardly seemed important.

Republic City was totally different. Here, it was her ways that were out of the ordinary, that were different. She couldn't help comparing herself to the other girls at her school. To Asami, who's skin was as pale as alabaster and who's curves were soft, flowing parts of her body, like her hair.

Korra knew she and Asami were about as opposite as opposite could get. Skin tone and lack of makeup aside, they were still as conflicting as night and day. Asami was graceful, smooth, gentle even when her tongue was sharp. Korra didn't have the refinement to be so smart of voice. She was blunt, brash, and direct. She didn't possess the elegant form of the other girl either. Her curves were obvious, her bust and hips seemingly inches wider than her waist, which, in comparison to Asami, made her feel clumsy and mismatched.

She was shorter as well, which, as she stared at her reflection, gave her the feeling of being smushed. She wasn't fat; she knew that. She'd worked out enough to ensure most of her body content was muscle, but even so, she still felt… thicker somehow.

Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of such thoughts. None of that mattered anyway. Pretty or not, she didn't care. She'd been raised to be proud of who she was, of her family and her culture, and no amount of criticism by anyone else was going to alter how she felt.

She knew who she was; that was all that mattered.

Turning away from the mirror, she headed back towards the door, her lips set straight in resolution. Despite her reasoning however, she still found herself in a poorer mood than when she'd entered the bathroom.

It was about time she went home anyway. She and Mako had been studying all afternoon.

Heading back into the living room, she was about to announce her departure despite what Mako had said about her walking home alone, but was struck silent by the serious attitude blanketing both Bolin and his brother.

They had their eyes on the television, Bolin leaning forward on the couch, gaping, while Mako stood behind him, arms crossed over his chest as he watched with furrowed brows. Coming up beside him, Korra glanced once again at the other two before finally zeroing in on the broadcast.

The screen was dark, a row of five people standing across it. They were all dressed in dark clothes, their hands behind their backs. Out of the darkness however, there was one thing that stood out. The man in the center was wearing a mask, a white mask with a large red circle on the forehead.

To Korra, it looked like some kind of horror movie.

"What is this?" Bolin asked as he started flipping through the channels. "It's being broadcast on all the local channels." Every time he went to another station, they were presented with the same image.

An image that was soon followed by a dark, deep voice. One that struck Korra so deeply that a chilled shiver was left running through her whole body.

"_Good evening Republic City,_" he started, no one on the screen so much as moving as he did. "_Many of you don't know me, but I assure you, in time, you will._" He tried to sound as if he wasn't threatening, yet at the same time it came off as such. "_My name,_" he paused, "_is Amon, and I am the leader of the Equalists._"

"Is this some kind of stunt that-"

"Be quiet Bolin," Mako swiftly silenced him.

"_There's been rumor about me in the presses, on the news and in the streets. I'm here now to assure you that, the Equalists, those of us who are tired of living under the tyranny of the wealthy, do, in fact, exist._

"_The economy, and the world, has fallen into a depression, one that the those who don't have to suffer through it are failing to understand. It isn't a matter of ignorance however, but a subsequent decision to deny. Those below the status of the affluent are being forced to live their lives in the muck that has become the underbelly of the Republic._

"_No aid has come from the government, no help despite the fact that it is that very governments' fault the world has deteriorated. In the wake of their failure, the criminals of the city have taken new rights and control of as much territory as they can get their hands on. Yet, still, the government fails to act. Still they tax the poor, still they sit and gaze and pretend not to see. _

"_I am here now to tell you that it is time to end this unfair 'justice' system. I formed the Equalists to put a stop to both the criminal conglomerate as well as the corrupt judicial system._

"_No longer will Republic City put up with this nonsensical notion of a council that fails to act. No longer will we have to hide and suffer and cower before powers that are out of our control. It is time to take back the city, the Republic, and end this tyrannous regime that rules from the seats of their thrones._

"_We must overthrow the criminals that threaten our lives, our children, our family's._

"_We must overthrow the police that turn a blind eye when corruption happens within their very presence._

"_We must overthrow the Council that refuses to act to save their people. _

"_Myself, the Equilists, we are all on your side. Join me, and we'll shape a new world where the wealthy and the corrupt must finally face the judgment they chose when they decided to disregard their fellow humans. _

"_We'll change the world._

"_Let the revolution begin!_"

The silence that followed could be felt all over the city, the television screens of people everywhere remaining fixed on that single image before finally going dark. A few seconds later, the channels returned to their originally scheduled programs.

Standing completely still, Mako and Korra continued to simply stare at the TV, Bolin turning around in his seat to glance up at them. Korra, eyes wide, was shocked by what she'd just seen whereas Mako merely pursed his lips, his expression brooding.

"Was that for real you think?" Bolin eventually asked, but no one answered. Instead, spurred on by the sound of his brother's voice, Mako turned to look down at Korra.

"There is no way," she returned his stare, "that you're allowed to walk around downtown by yourself. At all." Gaping, Korra was quickly able to overcome her shock about the broadcast in order be offended by his speech.

"_Excuse_ me?" she spat, her fists slamming down on her hips as she turned to face Mako fully. "You can't tell me-"

"Korra," taking a step closer to her, he dropped his hands harshly to her shoulders, jolting her into silence and further outrage. "Your father is a councilman," he stated loudly. "Your entire family was just threatened by that crazy Equalist guy. I repeat, you are _not_ walking around in this neighborhood alone." Slamming her lips closed, Korra narrowed her eyes into the fiercest glare she could muster. "Do you understand me?"

Korra had never been so angry; she was speechless.

Reaching up, she grabbed both his wrists within her fists before forcefully shoving him backwards. Obviously not expecting her physical advances, he stumbled backwards, completely taken aback.

"I'm going home," she issued, her voice coated in venom. "_Now_." Stomping over to the couch, she quickly stuffed her feet into her boots before grabbing her backpack. Zipping it up in one quick snap, she threw it over her shoulder before heading straight for the door. Pulling it open, she stepped out before slamming it closed behind her.

"_Snap_," Bolin awed as he stared at the door.

Mako growled before twitching his head towards his little brother. "Stay here and make sure Asami gets home around ten," he issued, anger apparent in every movement he made as he headed towards the door. Bolin didn't have to ask where he was going as he slipped on his boots. It was obvious.

"Maybe I should go with her," he stated as Mako grabbed his coat off the kitchen counter.

"No!" Mako snapped before flinging the door open and following her out, slamming it after him just as she had.

He was set on giving her a piece of his mind.

Bolting down the stairs and out of the apartment complex, Mako peered out into the twilight, easily able to see Korra's form hunkering away in the darkness. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, he set out after her.

"Hey!" he snapped as he came up behind her. She didn't jump at the sound of his voice. In fact, she seemed to walk faster. "Do you think this is some sort of joke?" Still no response. "I'm serious Korra! Do you have any idea what kind of danger you're in? That guy just-"

"I am fully aware of the danger I'm in!" she spat as she whipped around to face him, her nose inches from his own as he was forced to come to a halting stop. "I'm not stupid, okay? And I don't appreciate you telling me what to do!" Turning on her heel, she headed back in the direction she'd been going.

Mako huffed, angrier still.

"You're acting immature!" he argued, coming up behind her once again. "I said what I said for your own good, don't you see that? I was only trying to-"

"Well don't!" she shouted, coming to a dead stop on the sidewalk. Twitching her head over her shoulder, she stared hard at him before again continuing around to face him, only this time there was a good two feet between them. "I don't know where you get off Mako, but I you can stop right now." He narrowed his eyes. "Yes, we're going to be spending a lot of time together, but that doesn't mean you have the right to order me around, whether you think it's for my own good or not.

"I'm not your brother Mako, so don't treat me like you treat him."

"I wasn't treating you like anything, I was only-"

"Yes you were!" she objected. "I'm not your responsibility Mako, I'm not-"

"Yes you are!" he interrupted fiercely. "You're coming to _my_ apartment to help _me_. You're coming to this side of town for only that reason. Your safety _is_ my responsibility!"

"_No_, it's _not_!" Korra swiped he hand through the air. "_I_ chose to come here, _I_ chose to help you. _None_ of that is your responsibility! So stop treating me like a child! You can't just dictate what I do and how or when I do it! I'm not your brother, I'm not helpless, so don't treat me like I am!"

"I only said what I did for your sake Korra, don't you see-"

"Then maybe instead of ordering me around like an infant, you should treat me like I have some common sense and just ask!" Snapping his mouth shut, he stared at her, unable to figure out a response. "If you'd just _asked_ if it was okay that you walk me home, if you'd just _asked_ if it was okay that you meet me at school, then I we wouldn't have this problem. But instead, you've dictated the whole thing as if I should just do whatever you say. Well, that's not how I function, okay? I get that maybe that's the way you've treated your brother your whole life, but it won't fly with me. I refuse to be disrespected in that manner!"

Deeming she'd made her point perfectly clear, she huffed once before whipping around and heading back up the sidewalk.

Standing for only a few moments longer, Mako sighed before trailing after her, his shoulders slumped as he considered her words.

He supposed, after running through his head her words a few times, that she was right. Sort of. He was so used to protecting Bolin, to having him and Asami feel as though they were his responsibility, that his natural inclination to be overprotective had graduated to her as well.

He hadn't meant to disrespect her; he'd just wanted her to understand how dangerous this side of town could be and that he'd feel better if she'd just let him escort her in and out of the area.

Ordering her around hadn't been his intent.

Sighing, he supposed he'd have to apologize.

"Korra," he jogged up behind her, but got no response. "Korra," he said her name again and still she ignored him. "Would you _please_ stop so I can talk to you?" He made a conscious attempt not to raise his voice. He'd begun to learn that doing so didn't procure a positive reaction out of her.

Finally coming to a stop, she crossed her arms over her chest and refused to turn and face him. Withholding an aggravated sigh, Mako rounded her until he was standing in front. She refused to look at him however, instead focusing her stare on the sidewalk.

"Listen," he started. "You're right, I'm sorry." He felt like he ended up apologizing to her a lot. "I shouldn't have… handled the situation in that manner." Hesitantly, as if she didn't quite believe he was being sincere, Korra turned her gaze upwards, her lips still tight. "I didn't mean to treat you like you couldn't think for yourself. I was just trying to…"

"Protect me?" she asked and he, with a sigh, nodded, his eyes drifting upwards.

Giving up her hostile attitude, she dropped her arms to her sides as she stared up at him. It was apparent that him agreeing with her was subconsciously painful for him and she allowed a slight grin to escape her lips.

"I suppose I can forgive you," she sighed and he snapped his head downwards to look at her. "Just don't let it happen again!" she tapped him on the chest with her pointer finger and he took a step back, not expecting the physical contact.

Using the momentum, she gently pushed him out of the way and headed past him.

"That doesn't mean I'm letting you walk around out here by yourself," he added as he came up behind her, causing her shoulders to slump in annoyance. "I won't order you around, but you can't stop me from going with you." His form of some kind of compromise.

"Or you could just say 'Korra, do you mind if I walk you home?'" she stated sourly.

"Or I could just do it," he replied stubbornly.

"That's not very different from what you were doing before," she commented.

"Sure it is," he decided. "I'm not giving you the chance to argue this time."

"I could argue with you if I wanted."

"I'm going with you and that's all there is to it."

"You're extremely aggravating, you know that?"

"You're infuriating."

Korra growled, but, since he was behind her and couldn't see, she allowed a small smile to creep across her face as well.

* * *

**A/N:** And that chapter was more informative than anything else. We all got a good look at Asami and Mako's background. And ***gasp* **Asami and Mako aren't a couple? Yes, I broke them up. To be totally honest, I only write love triangles, or rectangles, or whatever, when they're useful. Bolin having a crush on Korra is useful for conflict, but add Asami to the mix and it just becomes too much. I'd much rather she and Korra were friends. I feel the two get on pretty well and that, with Mako out of the picture, they'd be much better off.

Besides, with Iroh there as well, it's just too much drama.

Amon made an appearance, finally. I see the stirrings of a bigger plot behind all the teenage nonsense, hum, yes.

Does Korra already like Mako? I think so… She just doesn't know it yet.

So, a few of our character are musically inclined aye? I wonder how that's going to turn out…

Originally this chapter was going to end with Mako simply stating that Korra, with Amon being out there, couldn't go around on her own, but as I was writing it, it struck me that she wouldn't be the type to just give in to that. Thus, the next three or four pages were born.

Besides, Mako doesn't really win very many of their arguments. Korra's too stubborn and he likes to give in. He only fights the important battles, lol (which I think is actually pretty canon. He puts up a bit of a fight, but Korra always wins in the end).

ANYWAY! Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for the reviews and support!

READ AND REVIEW! HERE'S A VIRTUAL COOKIE IF YOU DO *hands you a cookie*


	7. Constant Defeat

**Artificial Caprice**

_Chapter 7: Constant Defeat_

The Equalist announcement from the night before was all anyone in and outside of school could talk about. Every mouth was running with it. Students, teachers, parents, reporters.

Korra was tired of hearing about it.

She wasn't taking the situation lightly, but constantly thinking about it only reminded her of how closely tied to the threat her parents were. Worrying about the whole ordeal was one thing; worrying about her family was quite another. She'd talked to her father that morning before going to school, but still she felt the constant paranoia in the back of her head.

She was thankful, therefore, that school was over and she could finally rid herself of the whispered rumors and assumptions.

Tapping her way down the front steps of the school, she headed towards the parking lot. Before she could reach it however, her way was blocked. Glancing up against the sun, she grinned as Bolin's goofy smile stared down at her.

"Asami's working," he explained, "so I'm supposed to be your escort." Taking a step back, he bowed mockingly, the grin never leaving his face. Wanting to play the part, Korra attempted a rather snotty look in response, but it quickly withered into laughter on both their parts.

"I actually don't need an escort," she replied after a few seconds. Cocking a single eyebrow, Bolin frowned. "I don't want you guys to feel like you have to babysit me," she continued while simultaneously strolling towards the parking lot. "So I drove my dad's car." Bolin's expression cleared into curious excitement.

"Councilman Tonraq's car," he rubbed his hands together as a mischievous grin overtook his lips. "I bet he's got one expensive ride." Casting him a disapproving look, Korra rolled her eyes, but didn't reply. Instead, she headed towards the back of the lot.

Unfortunately, despite how she'd attempted to stay out of the center of attention, her efforts were in vain. Standing around the area where her car was parked were five or six motor heads, all of them eyeing her father's car hungrily.

"Ohmygod, it _is_ an awesome car!" Bolin exclaimed as they pushed their way past the gawkers. "An FXV 90!" Korra thought he might start squealing like a little girl. "And it's the newest model!" His hands hovered over the silver paint apprehensively. "I've never been this close to one. I've never even _seen_ one!"

"Well quit looking at it and get in," Korra laughed as she pulled her keys out of her bag and clicked the button to unlock the doors. Wide eyed, Bolin whipped his head around to look at her, shocked, before vaulting into action. Scrambling around to the passenger seat, he cast the motor heads a taunting look before pulling the door open (rather carefully) and slipping inside.

Korra had already entered beside him, her hand placed on the ignition as she turned the key to start it. Purring to life, it rumbled quietly yet threateningly around them, Bolin giggling.

"Why haven't you been driving this before now?" he asked as she stuck it in reverse and began to back out, their gawkers moving out of the way in preparation to watch her departure.

"Well, to be totally honest, I'm more used to walking," she replied as she punched the vehicle into drive before heading out of the parking lot. "My father said I was welcome to drive it since he wouldn't be, but cars weren't that popular in the South Pole and I was used to walking everywhere. I wouldn't be driving it now if it weren't for all the weird stuff going on. And your brother being so stubborn about me walking around alone." She rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm glad," Bolin replied as he leaned back against the leather seats. He jolted forward a moment later however, excited once more. 'Oh, oh, oh," he was pointing to the ceiling. "Let's put the top down." Shaking her head, Korra waited until they'd reached a stop sign before putting in the parking brake. Doing as Bolin had asked and lowering the top, she then reversed the brake before continuing down the road.

"Awe man Korra!" Bolin yelled past the wind whipping across their faces. "You've got it so good, like, you have no idea!" Leaning back in his seat again, he sighed and closed his eyes, a content smirk plastered to his face. Smiling again, Korra focused on the road as they continued on, glad she could bring such joy to her friend's life with something so simple.

She wasn't headed back to his apartment however, a fact he failed to notice, and instead directed her way to the local strip mall. Only when she'd begun to slow down did Bolin open his eyes again, confusion quickly painting his features as she pulled into a parking spot.

"Where are we going?" he asked quickly as she the keys out of the ignition, cutting the engine.

"I have some stuff to buy really quick," she explained as she left the car. Shrugging, Bolin had no qualms with that and followed her out into the sunlight. Hopping up on the sidewalk, Korra peered down the street to see that only a few shops down was her destination. Leading the way, she was followed closely by Bolin.

"A Lychee store," Bolin stated as they walked in through the glass doors, both of them abruptly assaulted by air conditioning. "What do you have to get here?" Surveying the numerous displays of computers, YPods, phones, and monitors, she eventually detoured towards laptops before answering.

"I need to buy a laptop," she explained as she started surveying the selection. There wasn't really much of one as Lychee only created a few different models, but they were the best brand with the newest technology, so no matter what she chose, she'd probably be alright.

All the computers were housed in a dark, slate gray casing, the outline of a Lychee fruit glowing a silvery white on the backsides.

"A Lychee laptop?" Bolin was skeptical. "These are the most expensive laptops on the market." He didn't seem to be arguing her point, rather he sounded impressed that she'd go right for the top of the line. She didn't see the point in searching around for something else however, even if it was cheaper. She knew she was getting a good machine with Lychee, so any other such idea was mute to her.

"Hello!" Turning, both Bolin and Korra saw that one of the clerks had come to help them, a fake smile spread across his face. "Is there anything I can help you with today?"

"Yes actually," Korra replied thoughtfully, her arms crossing over her chest. "I want to buy a laptop, but I'm not sure which model is best." Dollar signs spinning in his eyes, the clerk immediately jumped into action, walking around the two in order to approach the first machine.

He must get paid on commission.

"All our machines are fine machines," he started. "Is there anything in particular you're looking for?" Korra deliberated, but could only shrug. Taking that as his cue to start his spiel, the clerk began to speak again. "Well this here is our newest model," he singled out a thin laptop sitting nearest to them. "It's out new Lybook Air. It has all our newest equipment from the fastest processor to our new, lightweight design. It's the sleekest machine on the market. Stylish and unlike any other, it's capable of just about anything."

"Sounds like a little much," Korra criticized.

"Well we have other models," he continued. "Over here," they walked down to the next machine, "is our Lybook Ex. With new Iris technology, it's got the best resolution on the market. Heavier and more durable than the Air, it's likely to put up with a bit more abuse while still accomplishing more than any other machine on the market."

Korra didn't seem convinced.

"It comes in 13, 15, and 17 inch display, so we can find the perfect model to fit your needs." Obviously thinking it over, Korra glanced back and forth between the Air and Ex, mulling it over. She was able to come to a decision within only a few seconds however.

"Let's go with a 15 inch Lybook Ex," she nodded, resolute, and the clerk smiled, happy she'd decided to purchase so quickly. "I also need the most recent release of Modern Type and Workplace to be added to the purchase." Nodding quickly, the clerk hastily dismissed himself, promising to meet them up at the counter with what she'd asked for.

Wandering that way, she and Bolin had only wait a few minutes before the clerk had returned with one large box and one smaller one. Swiftly denied by Korra any extra's to be added, he bagged up the computer and the software before giving the final total.

Upon hearing it, Bolin gaped.

Korra ignored his reaction however, quickly pulling a credit card from her backpack before finishing the transaction. Thanking the clerk for his help, she headed back out the door with her purchase, Bolin close behind.

"I can't believe that," he started, the two pausing in the street as Korra turned to look up at him. "That guy asked for a small fortune for that computer and you just pulled out a credit card like it was no big deal!" His jealousy was apparent. "What a life it is, being the daughter of a councilman."

"I didn't always live like this you know," she reprimanded rather sourly. "My father hasn't always been a councilman. These perks are new to me too. Besides, it's not like I go around spending my dad's money all the time or something." This was a special case.

"I'd go around spending your dad's money," Bolin decided with a grin, his face becoming dreamy as he glanced up at the clouds. Feeling abruptly impish, Korra reached into her backpack and pulled out her dad's credit card again. Holding it between her first and middle fingers, she waved it tauntingly up for Bolin to see.

"My father did tell me I was welcome to spend as much money as I wanted to so long as I stayed under a rather… gracious amount," she explained, Bolin's eyebrows rising curiously. "He says I should spend the money since I deserve anything I could possibly want after growing up in the… _harsh_, unforgiving South Pole."

"_Really_…" Bolin narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, his grin ever present.

"And I have this rather… sudden inkling to go to the music store," shrugging, she tried to appear innocent, an endeavor that was failing miserably. Bolin however, no longer feeling the need to act ignorant of her intention, became rather excited, his whole expression lighting up.

"Really?" he looked about to burst. "C'mon, let's go!" Grabbing her by the hand, he started pulling her down the street, Korra giggling the whole way as she easily kept up with his jogging pace.

Coming to a halt outside the local Guitar Stock, Bolin almost squealed before darting inside, Korra following happily along behind. As far as she was concerned, there was nothing she wanted. And since her father seemed intent that she indulge a little in their new wealth, she figured that, if doing so made her friends happy, then so was she, thus accomplishing her father's wishes.

Almost skipping up to the front counter, Bolin took a big, huffing breath, drawing the clerks' attention.

"Yes?" she asked quietly and Bolin glanced back down at Korra. She shrugged and nodded, thus he turned back towards the woman waiting for them.

"Okay, so I have the rims and shells for a Diamond 5-piece drum set," he started. "I need stands and standard rims… all of them." Thoughtfully, the clerk glanced to her computer, typing for a few seconds before glancing back up at Bolin.

"We don't have all the heads and stands in-stock right now," she explained and Bolin visibly deflated. "But we can order them. They'd be in within the week and you could come pick them up." Seeing as there was no other option, Bolin was about to agree to the terms when Korra stepped up next to him.

"What full drum sets do you have available in the store right now?" she asked and Bolin gaped beside her.

"We have plenty," the clerk assured, smiling at Bolin's comically wide eyes. "Any of the sets we have on display we also have newly packaged in the back." Nodding, Korra glanced to Bolin before shrugging and gesturing to the store.

Clapping his hands together, Bolin hopped forward and pulled her into a hugely unexpected bear hug. Squeezing the life out of her, he then placed a very exaggerated, quite disgusting kiss on the side of her cheek before bolting away.

Nose scrunching up in disgust, Korra wiped his drool away with her sleeve before turning back towards the clerk. Behind her, Bolin was darting back and forth between the drum sets, testing them out and making a rather loud racket.

It was a tasteful racket however, each and every drum he played done so with rhythm and intent.

"So," Korra leaned on the edge of the counter as she spoke to the clerk, "my friend over here wants to start a band. His roommate and his brother are game," a lie, "but they don't have all the equipment." The woman was nodding. "I don't know a whole lot about it, but they'd mentioned needing amps and mics. I'd appreciate it if you could help me with that, and anything else you think a band might need."

"Of course," the clerk agreed, dollar signs flashing through her eyes just as they had the man at the Lychee store.

"They have two other electric guitarists," she continued. "Like I said, I don't really know a whole lot about it. I'm going to trust that _you_ do," she pointed towards her with a charming smile. "So why don't you get together everything you think they'll need and I'm going to head over here with my friend," she gestured back towards Bolin. "And when he figures out what set he wants, we'll come up here and pay, alright?"

The clerk was still nodding and Korra wondered if she was going to start salivating all over the counter.

"I only want the best," she added as she pushed her way off the counter. Turning away, she headed back towards Bolin, the woman behind the counter bustling away behind.

"This one is almost just like mine," he explained from the stool behind a shining blue set. "Of course, the heads on this one actually sound right and I'm not using chairs for stands and blankets to silence the sound." He grinned before rolling a skilled riff across the drums. "I really like this one."

Glancing around the store, Korra surveyed the other sets curiously before one particular display caught her eyes. Walking over, she heard Bolin's drumming go quiet behind her before he followed.

"What about this one," she gestured to the set with green shells. "It's by the same manufacturer as that one over there, but it has more drums on it." She didn't know if there was a difference, or even if Bolin cared about having more drums, but she wanted to make sure he'd considered it before he made a final decision.

"Well…" skipping around the set, Bolin plopped down on the stool, "I like this 7-piece set too, but, uh, did you look at the price on it?" Glancing down, Korra read the numbers before shrugging, thus, for the millionth time that afternoon, Bolin gaped.

"If you want this one Bolin, it's fine," she assured. "There's no use in going cheaper if you'll get more use out of this one." He looked like he wanted to cry and Korra laughed. "Don't look like that; it's not my money. My father said spend as much as made me happy, and seeing you happy makes me happy." She shrugged.

"I don't think there's a human emotion that exists to express how I feel right now," Bolin was shaking his head.

"Then don't," Korra replied simply before shrugging and turning back towards the counter. Another clerk had taken the woman's place and was staring at them with a skeptically cocked eyebrow. "We want that Diamond 7-piece added to our order," she explained and clerk nodded before typing away at the computer. "Is there a way I can have all this stuff shipped?"

"Of course," the young man replied.

"Uh, Korra," Bolin came up behind her. "What stuff?"

"I bought a few more things," Korra explained without looking at him. "And it just occurred to me that you're not going to be allowed to play your drum set in your apartment." She finally glanced up at him. "How about we have it shipped to my house and you can practice there? You were talking about how you needed to find someplace to practice and since my parents are hardly ever home anyway."

"Uh, do I have a choice?" he asked with a grin and, after a thoughtful brow furrow, Korra shook her head. "Then I guess that works out perfectly," he replied, unable to so much as attempt to wipe the smile off his face.

"I want all my purchases delivered to this address," Korra turned back to the clerk before grabbing a pen and a piece of paper from the counter. Writing down the needed information, she then handed it back. "How much longer until I'll be able to pay?"

"Just a few more minutes," he replied. Nodding, Korra and Bolin waited, the latter too speechless to say anything more.

**oOo**

"This is your _house_?" Bolin awed as they walked through the front foyer. Behind them, the crew from Guitar Stock was bringing in their delivery from the large truck sitting outside. "It looks more like a… not someplace people should be allowed to live," he explained as they made their way across the white marble floor. On either side of them, stairs rose at a rounded incline before connecting to the hall above. And some two stories above their heads was a grand crystal chandelier, a large window that took up the whole wall right in front of them.

"Yeah, it is a little much," Korra agreed with a frown. "My family and I are used to living in much smaller, hence there's no furniture." She gestured to the big empty room. "So would this be a good place to set up your drum set and stuff? I don't know anything about the acoustics or-"

"This is perfect," Bolin explained quickly, grin ever present. "Man, and Mako said we wouldn't be able to find a practice space, but-" His face finally dropped of his happiness, his eyes widening. "Crap, Mako!" He turned quickly to Korra. "I was supposed to be home an hour ago! Do you have a phone?" Nodding, Korra tossed him her cell before turning to face the deliverymen. Directing them to the back of the foyer, she explained that they were to set up everything accordingly below the chandelier.

Bolin quickly dialed his home phone number, not surprised when Mako picked up on the first ring.

"_Bolin?_" he questioned, his voice a drone of irritation.

"Uh, yup!" he explained with an awkward laugh. "Sorry, I forgot to call you. I was out with Korra. We were shopping!" His excitement came back, Korra cocking a skeptical brow as she came up next to him.

"_I figured you were with her,_" Mako replied. "_Are you two on your way here or-_"

"No!" Bolin smiled again. "I'm at her house! Mako, her house is _huge_!" He gestured with his hand despite the fact that his brother couldn't see him. "It's like a mansion or- or-"

"_I'm fully aware that her house is big,_" Mako replied testily. "_I saw it when I walked her home yesterday._" He hadn't been inside, but just seeing the monster from outside had been enough.

Watching the deliverymen carry in two electric guitars, Korra realized that she'd forgotten to tell the clerks that Mako and Asami already owned their own instruments.

Oh well.

"It's _incredible_!" Bolin reiterated. "I've never been in a house this big. _It has a __**chandelier**_!" Mako sighed. "And I can see my reflection in the _floor_!" He glanced down to verify his point.

"_Yes Bolin,_" Mako replied. "_That's all very nice, but are you coming home or what?_"

"Why would I go home when I could be here?" Bolin asked quickly, Korra still listening in on the conversation. Shaking her head, she reached up and snapped her cell phone out of Bolin's hand before bringing it to her own ear.

"What he means," Korra took over the conversation, "is that he wants to hang out here for a while." She didn't need Mako thinking he'd moved in or something. "If you want, I can come pick you up and we can study here. I think Bolin has some ideas planned out here already."

Mako was silent for a moment. "_I can walk,_" he finally decided. "_What do you mean 'pick me up?'_"

"I can drive my father's car," she explained.

"_Why weren't you driving you father's car before?_" he asked temperamentally. "_That could have saved me some walking, and both of us a few choice arguments._" Frowning, Korra felt her irritation rising.

"Because I didn't see the point of driving anywhere until now," she replied shortly.

"_You didn't see the point?_" he asked. "_What's wrong with you?_"

"Shut up! You're the one that just refused a ride!"

"_I don't own a car._"

"It's not my car, it's my father's car."

"_I don't see the difference._"

"Well there is one!" she replied immaturely. "Now get walking because I'm hanging up on you!" True to her word, she pulled her phone from her ear before forcefully clicking the button to end the call. Shoulders slumped, she shoved the contraption back into her pocket.

"You and him really don't get along, do you?" Bolin asked, the delivery people continuing on around them. Sighing, Korra shrugged. She wasn't sure whether she and Mako got along or not. It seemed that most of the time they were arguing yet she didn't hold any apparent dislike for him. Not that she _liked_ him either. "He's coming over then?"

"I guess," Korra replied. "Or maybe he'll decide not to come." Sourly, she kind of hoped so, but then the logical side of her brain argued that they couldn't study if they weren't together.

"Good!" Bolin decided. "Once he see's all this," he gestured rather widely to the room, "he'll have to agree to my idea." Hands going to his hips, he appeared dead set that the mere sight of the room would be enough. Korra, however, was pretty positive it wouldn't be that easy. She didn't know how Mako was going to react, but a few pieces of band equipment didn't solve all their problems, time being one of them.

To be totally honest, the success or failure of Bolin's idea hadn't been a factor when she'd made her purchase, and Mako's potential response definitely hadn't played a part. All she'd acted on was Bolin's apparent joy at the thought. Perhaps it was a little cheesy, but the happiness of her friends was very important to her. If buying all this… "stuff" pleased any of them at all, then she figured it was worth the money. Even if that happiness was an illusion.

Ignorance was bliss she supposed.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," she mentioned warningly. "Mako still has to work and study. I doubt he'll be any more apt to agree to your proposal than he was before." She didn't want him to start counting his Chicken Pigs before they hatched.

"Are you joking?" Bolin asked, the delivery people finally seeming to reach the end of their load. Nodding to them thankfully, Korra bid them farewell before they headed out, the door to the house closing behind them. "Mako's going to love this, I know it," Bolin persisted, but Korra seemed doubtful. "Trust me," he walked over to the pieces of his drum set before bending down and beginning to set them up. "Mako may be real serious and all that, but if he loves anything, it's his guitar," he paused, "and poetry," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"And you think this will be enough to persuade him?" Korra asked, her arms crossing over her chest.

"Korra," Bolin cast her a skeptical eye, "this spread would be enough to convince someone who'd never even heard of a guitar that forming a band was a good idea." Bolin shrugged before going back to his set. "Besides, it's not like we have to be serious about it. I just," he sighed, "I just want Mako to relax a little, you know? Have some fun. He's so up tight all the time."

She'd noticed.

"Well I hope it all works out for you then," Korra decided despite her doubts. "Either way, you're welcome to use this stuff however you want." She glanced around the foyer again. "Tui and La knows I don't know anything about it."

Having no response, Bolin stopped his assembling to stare up at her, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Feeling his stare, Korra turned her head back towards him, eyebrows furrowed.

"You're amazing, you know that, right?" he asked, his comment only spurring her curiosity further. "You don't even have a use for all this stuff, but you bought it anyway." He didn't seem to understand the logic to her motives.

"You have a use for it," she shrugged before grinning. "What other excuse do I need?"

Bolin shook his head. "You're one of a kind Korra." Twitching his stare back to his drums, he successfully hid his blush from the woman still looking down at him. Unable to find an adequate reply to his compliment, Korra eventually bent down beside him, demanding he allow her to help.

Happy to display his knowledge, the two set about putting the drum set into working order, the rest of the equipment left littering the floor in a disorganized heap. They'd get to it eventually; there was no rush. Besides, if they waited for Mako, then that was one more set of hands they could guilt into helping.

At least, that was what they both figure as the minutes ticked onward.

"There, looks good to me," Bolin decided as the two took a step back from the 7-piece drum set. "Now I just have to try it out." Excited, he plopped his rear onto the seat behind the set, his hands reaching for the drumsticks lying on the snare before he scooped them up and did a complete three-sixty on the spinning stool.

Coming to an abrupt halt, he made some kind of unconvincing rock-star scowl before rushing the sticks over the new heads, the swift movements causing his previous scowl to drop into a contented smile as his beat smoothed out into a steady rhythm. One of his feet thrummed on the base pedal while the other tapped the one to the high-hat. His hands moved the sticks deftly across the other drums, his eyes closing as he fell into the rhythm.

Laughing, Korra clapped her hands at his delight, her own shoulders moving with the beat as he added random bouts of drum solo before going back to the original rhythm.

_She_ thought he was good.

And so, with the noise, neither one of them heard the knock on the door. Mako, on the other hand, could plainly make out the drumming from the foyer through the front door. Eyebrows furrowing curiously, he slowly cracked the door open before peering inside. Seeing Korra, he stepped the rest of the way in, his stare darting around the room as Bolin continued to tap away on the… drum set…

"What is this?" he asked as he came up on the two, his voice raised so it would travel over Bolin's noise. "_All_ this?" he added, his hand gesturing to the rest of the wreckage around the room.

Finishing off a final riff, Bolin reached up and grabbing the shivering cymbals, stifling them. Laughter erupted from his lips as he did, the sound of his drumming echoing shortly around the large room. Next to Mako, Korra was still smiling, having thoroughly enjoyed the show.

"Korra bought me a new drum set!" he exclaimed happily before throwing in another short solo. In his excitement, he failed to see the way his older brother had paled, how his lips had tightened. How his whole body had stiffened.

Korra noticed however, her grin falling straight as she glanced up at him.

Seeming to realize he was the only one enjoying himself, Bolin's drumming came to a crumbling halt, the room suddenly silent as Mako turned to stare down at Korra.

"You bought this," he looked quickly around the room before focusing in on her again, "_all_ this, today?" Neither of the other two failed to notice the guarded defensiveness in his voice, Korra mimicking the tone as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes?" she almost questioned, her eyes narrowing.

Turning away again, Mako's clenched fist went to his mouth, his eyes closing. He was speechless, really he was. He couldn't find the words he wanted to express at that moment, there were too many. He wanted to say so much to Korra, but the sheer amount that was surging to his lips clogged his thoughts.

Rather harshly, he finally found a sentence worth spitting out.

"You have to take all this back," he snapped. "All of it. It _has_ to go back." He was angry, beyond so. This was completely unacceptable; what she'd done, how Bolin was acting. Out of line, no question about it. He was furious.

"What?" Korra shook her head, uncertain of his demand. "What do you mean it has to go back? I'm pretty sure that-"

"I'm pretty sure that it wasn't your place to buy all this!" Mako snarled, his temper popping. "What do you think you're doing? You can't just go around… doing this!" He still wasn't able to get his thoughts across as cohesively as he'd like.

"_Excuse_ me?" Korra's own temper began to rise in junction with his. "Doing what Mako? I'm pretty sure I can do whatever I want." Growling, Mako balled his hands into fists beside his temples the same way he'd done the night she'd gotten him fired. He was _that_ livid. "Why are you worrying about it anyway?" she asked, fuming. "It's my money to do-"

"It's _not_ your money!" he corrected shortly, Bolin glancing between them with a gaping mouth. "It's your _father's_ money. Not that that makes any difference!" His chest was heaving, Korra's eyes glaring to near slits. "What makes you think you have the right to do this?"

"To do _what_?!"

"To **treat** us this way!"

His explanation was met with silence, the other two still totally bewildered by his reaction.

"What are you talking about Mako?" Korra shook her head, offended despite the fact that she couldn't quite piece together what he was accusing her of. "I'm not 'treating' you like anything. Bolin and I were-"

"Bolin and _I_," Mako interjected swiftly, "were just fine without you!" Still his explanation was met with confusion, but only by Korra. Behind his drum set, Bolin's face had darkened. He knew exactly where his brother was headed with this.

He'd heard it a million times before.

"Your charity, your _pity_, isn't appreciated!" Mako continued, Korra's eyes widening at what he insinuated. "Yes, we're poor, we get it! That doesn't mean you have to go out and 'shower' your money over our heads. We're perfectly capable of making it on our own without your help!"

"_What?_" Korra shook her head, her hands going swiftly to her hips. Yet, despite her anger, she couldn't hide the hurt that had flashed across her face. "I'm fully aware that you and Bolin can 'take care of yourselves.' He and I were just having fun, that's all. Yes, it _is_ my father's money, but he gave me permission to spend it, so I did. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal?!" Mako took a step back as he gestured widely to the rest of the room. "We didn't need this Korra! We don't need your money!"

"I _know_ that!" she defended heatedly. "This isn't exactly stuff you need to survive," she wasn't getting his point. "It's not like I'm buying you food or… or clothes or something! You've supported yourself this long; I know you don't need me now!"

"Then stop acting like some kind of saint!" Mako shouted back. "You're not! You're just a rich politicians spoiled daughter! We're not your charity case!" His chest was heaving, Korra's lips snapping closed as she stared up at him. "You claimed to have a reason for wanting to help me, but _this_ doesn't make sense!" He gestured to the room again. "So just… stop!"

Silence rang so loudly across the room that the cars driving in the street outside were audible.

Lips pursed, Korra forcefully lowered her hands to her sides. Controlling her breathing so severely that it caused her to tremble, her eyes darted from Mako's to the floor before she turned swiftly on her heel. Walking with measured momentum to the backside of the room, she picked up a single white bag; her first purchase of the afternoon.

Heading back towards Mako, she didn't even pause before she slammed the large bag right into his chest.

Alarmed, he took as step back, his hands reaching up instinctively to take hold of what she'd forced on him. Still holding it herself, she looked up at him, her blue eyes so glazed that he could make nothing of her strange behavior.

"I don't pity you," she muttered dangerously. "I'm sorry that's how you see it, but I thought I'd made it perfectly clear that pity is the last thing I feel for you. I respect you Mako," she admitted and he gulped against his own will. "I know you don't have any respect for yourself, but that doesn't change my opinion. I only act the way I do because I think you deserve as much. I helped you because you should have a chance despite how you may feel otherwise. And I bought all this… 'stuff' because you're right, I am a 'politician's daughter' and I have a lot of money at my disposal. Money I've never had before and have no idea how to spend. So yes, I probably did go a little overboard, but it's not your place to say so, nor is your place to decide who I spend it on.

"If I want to spend money on my friends, then I'll do so, and your inferiority complex isn't going to change that." Pushing him away, she backed up, her eyes still locked with his. "I don't feel sorry for you Mako, I just like doing things for my friends. I don't see the crime in that."

Staring at him for only a moment longer, she whipped around, her legs carrying her quickly towards the stairs. Hand on the railing, she pulled herself as quickly as she could up to the second level before heading silently down the hall and vanishing from sight. The faintest sound of her bedroom door clicking closed was the only noise the boys on the first level could make out.

Closing his eyes momentarily, Mako forcefully breathed in and out, steadying his lungs before flicking his lashes back up. Glancing down at the bag still held securely in his hands, he slowly pulled it open.

Inside, he could make out the top end of a box, a box that read "Lybook Ex" in stiff lettering. A computer.

But not just any computer. A computer for _him_. Not because he didn't have access to one; not because she felt bad and had decided he should have one. No, he'd made it perfectly clear that he could go to the library, but she'd gotten him this anyway. Because it was easier for her to simply buy one with the resources her father's _new_ job granted her than force them to try and figure out a way to get everything done with his limited supplies.

Because she thought he deserved that chance despite everything he'd told her about his past. Because she respected him even when…

Even when he didn't respect himself enough to believe the same thing.

"You know," Bolin's voice was soft, his expression angry and disappointed as Mako twitched his gaze over to his little brother, "maybe she's just a nice person. Is that so hard to consider?"

Yes. Nice people didn't exist. Pitying people, sure. People that did good things because it made them feel better about themselves, certainly. People that acted and then demanded payment in return, whether that meant a simple favor or taking in two orphans so they could get a government payoff, absolutely.

He'd lived it. Yet time and again he'd reminded himself that Korra was different. That she wasn't out to use him. So why did he keep accusing her of doing so?

Why couldn't he just trust her? Trust that, out of every single person in the world, he'd met the only honest, pure, true one there was?

Why? Because he'd grown up convinced that such people didn't exist, and that if they did, he wasn't worthy enough to be affiliated with them. He was street trash, a gutter rat, nobody, damned to wallow in his own poverty and uselessness for the rest of his life.

Yet she believed in him…

And he was letting her down…

Setting the bag she'd shoved at him carefully to the floor, Mako set his lips into a resolute line before turning away from Bolin. Silent, he made his way swiftly up the stairs after her, his feet ten steps ahead of his thoughts.

Reaching the hall, he paused for only a second to take in the numerous doors. At first he'd considered that perhaps he'd have to go hunting for her, but the light that shone under the one on the far right revealed her location. Huffing in determination, he went straight to it, his hand reaching out to grab the doorknob.

Hesitating for only a fraction of a second, he slowly turned it before cracking the door open.

"Korra?" he asked quietly.

There was no response.

Pushing the door the rest of the way open, it took him only a moment to find her. Lying in her bed, she was facing away from him, her nose towards the wall. Despite the gracious size of the room however, it was oddly empty. There was a dresser, a desk, and a bookshelf, but all looked like they had come with the room. Each was completely empty.

Unpacked boxes sat stacked up in the corner. A few were open, one holding clothes, almost as though she was living out of them. Nothing was permanent; nothing felt welcoming. It was as if she hadn't completely settled into her new home.

Like she didn't want to.

It struck Mako as a very lonesome place…

"Korra," he repeated her name a little louder. Still nothing. She lay motionless on her white-sheeted bed, ignoring him. Not that he could blame her. "Korra, I…" It was always the apologies with her, as if he couldn't do anything right. "I'm sorry Korra, I shouldn't have said what I did."

No reaction.

Sighing, he pushed his way further into the room, his feet dragging across the carpet. He stopped at the side of her bed, his brain attempting to find something adequate to say.

"I'm not saying this justifies how I acted," he started slowly, "but… you have to understand why… why it's so hard to… to…" He didn't even know what he was trying to say. "Bolin and I have grown up in a… a world where people don't… they don't care Korra." Sighing, his shoulders slumped. "Everything I've ever been given from anyone always came with a price. Whether it was a gift or the thought of a family, I always… it was never real. There was another motive behind it and if we didn't fit into the criteria of that, then… then things didn't turn out that well…" Reaching up, he rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "More people then I care to count have turned on us and I just… I remember what happened and… and Bolin… and…" He shook his head, unable to voice the hurt people had bestowed on him. On his little brother.

Glancing to the floor, he waited, considering anything else he could possibly say that would turn her attention to him. Nothing he could come up with seemed worthy however, so he was struck remaining quiet, feeling like a child before a scolding. Only instead of someone else reprimanding him, he was doing it to himself.

Flicking his eyes back up to her, he was surprised to see that she'd sat up, her blue eyes trained on him blankly. Though he'd been momentarily relieved that she'd acknowledged his presence, her lack of response was equally unnerving.

"I'm sorry Korra…" he muttered lamely; a pathetic attempt.

She sighed.

Scooting forward on her bed, she shoved her legs over the edge until she was sitting up straight. Hands in her lap, she furrowed her eyebrows curiously up at him. He glanced away however, his face tight with regret.

Reaching up, Korra gently took hold of his forearm, his eyes darting to her hand as she slowly pulled him down next to her. Seeming to deflate entirely, he collapsed onto the bed beside her, his shoulders slumping as he bent over, elbows on his knees, and focused on the floor.

Hand still resting on his arm, Korra watched him for a few seconds before speaking.

"I'm not going to hurt you Mako," she assured quietly. "I'm not going to use you or manipulate you or-"

"I know," he muttered. Daring to glance up at her, he caught her concerned stare out of the corner of his eyes. "I know you're not… not like that." He didn't know how he knew, but there was something about the way she looked at him that eased his doubts. As he'd noticed before, there was an innocent purity to her intentions. A selfless understanding.

They were silent for a moment, Korra slipping he hand from his arm as she looked away. He did the same, the two of them side-by-side, thoughtful.

"Was it…" her voice was hesitant and he glanced up at her again, his stare focused on her profile as she tried to find the right words. "Was it really bad, what you and Bolin… where you had to live and the people that… that took care of you?"

Deterring his stare back to the carpet, Mako considered the question. "Not always," he started eventually. "Sometimes it was okay. When we were younger, the people we ended up with were… better. For some reason they thought they were doing a better thing if they took on littler kids versus older ones.

"But no one ever want to adopt us, probably because we refused to be separated. I didn't always have the best attitude either. I'd known my parents better than Bolin and tended to… say things that turned people off from us." Korra twitched her head in his direction.

"Bolin said that… that you were there the night they were killed," she voiced quietly.

"Yeah, I was," he confirmed, strangely okay with the fact that Bolin had shared such private information. "It was a long time ago; I try not to think about it." Seeming to end any explanation there, he returned the conversation to its previous topic. "But as we got older, we had fewer options of where the government could send us. Sometimes they were only in it for the money, so we were neglected. Sometimes they just wanted to act like they were doing a good thing, so they'd be accommodating in public and treat us like slaves in private. And sometimes… sometimes people just wanted an excuse to be cruel." He didn't elaborate. "I never put up with it for very long, which was why we were constantly going from one home to another. The government is probably convinced we're delinquents and have attitude issues or something, but I refused to let anyone hurt Bolin.

"I did whatever was necessary to protect him."

"You can't protect him forever you know," Korra muttered and he nodded, seeming dejected at the thought. "He's practically an adult, a status I think you took on too early in life." She smiled slightly and he "hmfed" in agreement. "Maybe you should relax a little."

"Relax?" he was skeptical. "That's not going to make money, or get me an education." Rolling her eyes, Korra stood, her hands going to her hips as she stared down at him.

"Neither is worrying about it," she argued as he met her eyes. "You have a job, even if it is horrible, so stop thinking about what would happen if you didn't," he almost wanted to comment on his previous unemployment, thanks to her, but decided that doing so probably wouldn't be in his best interests. "And you have me to help you with your GED, so stop fretting over whether you're going to have to _keep_ that job the rest of your life. You won't, it's that simple."

"_Really_?" he wasn't convinced. "You make it sound so easy."

"It's not easy," she admitted, "but I'll make sure you get there, I promise." She smiled and reached her hand out to him. "Until then, it's okay to relax and have fun sometimes too." He still didn't seem to buy into it, but gave in anyway, at least for the time being. Reaching up, he took her hand and she pretended to help him up as he stood.

"I suppose this means I have to go downstairs and make use of you and Bolin's idea of 'fun,'" he stated as he dropped his hands to his pockets. Grinning wider, Korra didn't reply and instead turned on her heel. Heading out the door, Mako followed, the two of them making their way back down to the foyer.

"So," Bolin was still sitting behind his drum set, "is everyone happy now?" He sounded a little annoyed, mostly with his older brother, but managed to abandon his frown when he noticed that Korra didn't seem in bad sorts.

"Happy is an awfully strong word," Mako replied, causing Korra to sigh, exasperated.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing then that I was really only asking about Korra," Bolin corrected with a shrug. Mako, with a sour expression, made no comment and instead surveyed the room, this time without so much hostility.

He did have to admit that, despite the disorganization, it was quite the impressive display.

"You're still stuck on the whole idea of us starting a band, aren't you?" Mako asked without looking to Bolin, his obvious target. Korra, who was watching them both, had crossed her arms over her chest and smirked when Bolin clapped his hands together in excitement. He was about to burst, beyond delighted that Mako had been the first to bring it up.

"It doesn't have to be serious or anything," Bolin started as he jumped to his feet. "You, me, and Asami just messing around, that's all. And if we end up with anything good, we could consider playing at the café. That's it; nothing huge." Mako didn't look totally convince and had instead picked up one of the electric guitars the deliverymen had brought in.

He strummed a few of the strings before twisting the nobs on the end, tuning the instrument by ear.

"I suppose that can't hurt," Mako stated quietly, pretending to be distracted when in reality he just couldn't face his brother after giving in when he'd put up such a big fight about it before. "But only if we have spare time. Your homework always has to be done first."

"Yes Mother Mako," Bolin rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face made it obvious that he wasn't really upset about his brother's doting. Instead, he seemed to deflate, relief spreading over his person.

Finally, maybe Mako had something that he could do for fun.

**oOo**

"So, and I know you two don't get along that well," Bolin shrugged as he and his older brother walked down the sidewalk, "but what do you think of Korra?" Night was spreading across the horizon, twilight waning, and Mako was thankful they were right outside their apartment complex.

Heading through the door, he turned back to Bolin with curious eyebrows, not exactly sure what to make of his question.

"I mean," Bolin seemed embarrassed, his cheeks flushing a light pink, "what do you think of her in a… a girlfriend sort of way?"

Eyes widening, Mako felt panic settle into his system, his heart rate picking up in speed. Why was Bolin asking him about Korra's girlfriend potential? He didn't know anything about it. He didn't even like her! Was he suspecting something? Because he shouldn't! He didn't feel that way about her!

"Uh," Mako stammered as they headed inside, his hand rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably, "she'd great I guess, but she's not really my type." He'd turned away from his younger brother to hide the heat spreading across his face and had headed up the stairs, therefore unable to see the momentary annoyance that had flitted through Bolin's expression

"I was talking about a girlfriend for me!" he explained rather loudly, his hand slamming against his chest. "Save some ladies for the rest of us!" Abruptly realizing his mistake, Mako cringed, but didn't turn to glance back at Bolin.

"I know," he defended lamely, "that's what I thought you meant." There was a pause in their conversation as they reached the forth floor. Heading straight to 409, Mako pulled out his keys and began unlocking the door.

"Well?" Bolin was still waiting for an answer to his question, not at all registering Mako's minor slipup in conversation. Yet despite how he could make out as plain as day that Bolin really liked Korra, his gut was twisting at the prospect. It just didn't seem like a good idea.

"I don't know Bo," he replied doubtfully, pushing his way inside the apartment. "It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra." Despite the fact that the door had been locked, Asami was already home and had turned around in her spot on one of the sofa's to listen in on their conversation. Behind her, the television was buzzing softly.

"You just said she was great two seconds ago," Bolin argued, his voice dead and unimpressed. Slightly defensive as well, Mako wondered if his little brother had expected him to agree.

"Yeah," he nodded, his brain running as he attempted to come up with a believable reason why the two shouldn't date, "Korra's a great martial artist, a tutor and stuff. I just don't know if she's really girlfriend material. She's more like a pal."

"Bro, you're nuts," Bolin defended quickly as he shut and closed the door behind them. "Korra and I are perfect for each other." Asami cocked an amused brow as Bolin gestured wide with his arms. "She's strong, I'm strong; she's fun, I'm fun," he pointed to his own face as Mako finally turned to look at him. "She's beautiful," Mako tightened his lips, "I'm **gorgeous**!" Because _those_ were the makings of a good relationship. "Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out."

"It isn't a good idea," Mako decided firmly, Bolin frowning. "She's going to be around here a lot and, because of you, we're going to be over at her house all the time as well." Asami furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What if something happened between you two? She'd my tutor; it just isn't a wise thing to do, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Bolin rolled his eyes, blowing Mako off before turning towards his room. Picking up Pabu on his way through, he muttered something to the fire ferret that neither of his companions could make out before vanishing through his and Mako's bedroom door.

Lips tightening further, Mako stared after, his arms crossing over his chest disapprovingly.

"Trouble in paradise?" Asami questioned, the sound of her voice snapping his attention to her. She was smirking, her wavy hair pulled back in a low ponytail. Mako didn't understanding what she meant however, his furrowed brows making that completely obvious. "Bolin has a crush," she continued, "but I have the feeling it isn't boding well with you."

"What?" Mako shook his head, his hands going to his sides as he rounded into the living room and sat down across from Asami. "I don't know what you're talking about." She didn't seem convince and, to be totally honest, he wasn't sure he was either.

"Yes you do," Asami shook her head and sighed. "She lost you your job, forced herself into your life, and has smitten your little brother. Yet…" she paused, her eyes narrowing thoughtfully, "you like her."

"No, I don't," Mako defended quickly, his amber eyes focused on the coffee table as he started to rearrange his textbooks rather unnecessarily. "Bolin likes her, that's been obvious since he met her. To me she's just some annoying rich girl that won't leave me alone."

"Is that how you used to think of me?" Asami asked smartly, her question drawing his gaze swiftly up to hers. "I think I see a pattern forming here." She was still grinning and he glared at her.

"That's not funny," he decided. "And besides, you're wrong, so…" he shrugged, not having anything else to add in his defense. "Besides, Bolin likes her. And he liked her long before…" Long before he ever had, if he liked her at all. He wasn't entirely sure what he felt for her. She was so… abrasive; he hardly knew how to react to her half the time.

"Bolin likes a different girl every other week," Asami argued sternly. "When was the last time you had feelings for anyone?" She didn't give him the time to answer. "You haven't, not since we were together. You shouldn't just throw away an opportunity like this."

"What opportunity?" Mako questioned with a short, barking laugh, his eyes darting back down to the table. "Whether what you say is true or not, the fact of the matter is that she can't stand me, so why worry about it?" He failed to see the doubt that had flashed across Asami's face. "Besides, like I said, Bolin wants to ask her out. What kind of a brother would I be if I stepped on his toes? I can't do that to him."

"He'd get over it," Asami assured. "Besides, you're forgetting one crucial variable. Whether Bolin likes her or not, it really all comes down to who _she_ likes."

"Well that certainly isn't me," Mako defended. Not that he could blame her. After the way he'd acted earlier, he wouldn't be surprised if she hated him. Strangely enough, she didn't seem to, but it was still hard for him to understand. "I'm pretty sure Bolin stands a good chance." Again he didn't see the doubt that crossed Asami's face. "I mean, after what she did for him today, it's obvious she must feel something for him."

"What are you talking about?" Asami asked, her eyebrows scrunching together in confusion. Catching her stare, Mako blinked, realizing she had no idea about the shopping escapade Korra and Bolin had gone on earlier.

"Korra and Bolin went shopping earlier," he started while simultaneously pulling forth the thin black bag he'd had slung over his shoulder. "They picked up a few choice items, including this." Unzipping the cover, he reached in and pulled out the shining, slate gray laptop with the lychee nut outline on the top.

Asami's eyes widened. "That's an expensive computer," she awed and Mako nodded before sighing, his fingers trailing across the smooth cover. "Is that yours?" He nodded again. "She bought that for you?" He just kept bobbing his head, eyes downcast. "So…" she was thoughtful, "if she got that for you, how is that working in Bolin's favor?"

"Because this was the least of her expenses," Mako explained as he leaned back against the couch cushions, his tone grumpy. "You remember that idea Bo had about us forming a band?" She raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Well I guess they came across a music store and Korra went a little… overboard."

"How do you mean?"

"As in she bought anything and everything necessary for Bolin's idea to become a reality," he replied, Asami silently "ohhing" in understanding. "I was practically guilted into giving it a try. Which, by the way, means you're also part if this unfortunate idea."

"So," Asami completely ignored the statement about her inclusion, "you're saying that because she bought 'him' all this stuff, she must feel the same way about him as he does her?"

"It makes sense," he replied.

"Well, not really," she argued. "She did buy you that computer, which is in no way a cheap purchase." That may be true, but her actions on Bolin's behalf were much more expensive. "Besides," Asami continued, "she had to of gone out of her way to get you that computer, realizing you'd need it, whereas it sounds like she and Bolin just happened across a music store. The price of something doesn't always determine its entire worth." Was she trying to say that Korra had been acting in a more thoughtful manner when she'd bought the laptop?

Mako wasn't entirely convinced.

"Whether that's true or not, she shouldn't have spent the money on it," Mako decided, more or less insinuating that she shouldn't have wasted anything on him. Asami frowned. "It was too much. I could have used the computer at the library without a problem." Yet it would have been more difficult and time-consuming to travel there after work whenever he had to use it for his tutoring. Had that really been her only reasoning?

"Perhaps," Asami shrugged, "but you still accepted it."

"I didn't want to," he objected quickly. "I tried to make her take it back, but it just ended with me sounding like a complete jerk." He didn't really want to go into detail. "Refusing it after that would not only have been rude, but insulting as well."

"You used to accept gifts from me," she added.

"Yeah, and you were my girlfriend," he objected. "It would have been rude to reject anything _you_ gave me as well, no matter how much I wanted to. Besides, Korra's not my girlfriend, so she doesn't exactly have that excuse." No, her reasoning hadn't even touched on the potential for such a situation.

Asami looked as though she wanted to add more to the conversation, but was instead distracted by an image that had flashed across the television. Turning to look in the same direction, they both watched as a man standing behind a podium stared at the camera. His skin was tanned, long, wavy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

Councilman Kahnruk.

"It's a live broadcast," Asami verified as she grabbed the remote and turned up the volume.

"… _evening Republic City,_" his voice began, loud enough for them to hear since the sound had been adjusted. "_It's your representative, Councilman Kahnruk_." His face was stern, his voice both strong yet reassuring, that was, to the people who supported him. "_In lieu of recent events, myself as well as the rest of your Council have been hard at work discussing the current situation._

"_We have received a message, one that threatens to uproot everything we know and love by altering the way this Republic is run._" Mako narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "_Amon and his… 'Equalists' want nothing more than to destroy our way of life_." No, Mako didn't agree with Amon and his tactics, but he didn't support the manipulative way Kahnruk was addressing the "people" either. By voicing the "greatness" of the Republic, he was ignoring the fact that there actually _were_ problems. He was speaking only to those on his side; the wealthy individuals that supported him with their money.

"_This revolution is nothing more than an attack on our rights under the Constitution of the Republic_," he continued, "_and it must be stopped. The streets, our family's, none of them are safe while such a criminal prowls the city._" Mako found it somewhat irking that Kahnruk was already labeling Amon a criminal even though he hadn't even done anything yet. "_The solution I bring to you now was deliberated on for many long hours and only after presenting the logic of the situation did the opposition of my plan finally agree._

"_This man must be stopped before he can do any damage to our loved ones!_" he was suddenly fierce, his eyes narrowing on the screen as he slammed his fist to the podium. "_Starting tomorrow, Amon will be labeled as Priority Number One under police orders. Republic City will be searched high and low, door to door, until we find this menace._"

"Door to door?" Asami muttered. "Doesn't he mean slum to slum? I doubt his rich supporters will even be bothered." Mako agreed with her. It was _their_ neighborhoods that were going to be harassed, not the wealthy.

Not people like Korra.

"_We will not stand for this kind of abuse!_" he continued to rant. "_Together, we can stop this injustice before it begins! We are a strong people, and we'll catch the Equalists together!_" There was a round of applause from the reporters watching then, Kahnruk waving back in good humor. The whole speech struck Mako as a campaign add, not a serious act to try and apprehend anyone.

A joke, one that was an attempt to reassure those that were uneasy. Nothing serious.

"We're going to have to watch our backs," Asami stated as the broadcast ended. Glancing over at her, Mako furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Because of my father," she continued. "He was a crime boss. Not only will that draw Amon's attention to me, but the police's as well." She was suddenly crestfallen.

"Don't worry about it," Mako replied simply, attempting to make her feel better. "That business was over and done with years ago. Nobody's going to bother you now." Despite his reasoning, her mood failed to improve and he frowned.

Yet, as he considered further the situation, his thoughts were drawn to Korra. This uprising against the Equalists was bound to garner attention to her father, and, thus, to her. Not only from Amon, but from the media too. Mako could guess that Councilman Tonraq was one of the few that had opposed police involvement. Forcing law enforcement on the issue before it had even begun was premature, and would no doubt procure backlash.

But he'd been outnumbered, obviously.

This put Korra in even more danger. Focusing again on the television, Mako felt his anxiety rise. Why did she have to spend so much time alone?

Alone in that big, empty house?

A house where no one would miss her…

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Sorry for the long update. Got busy coming back from vacation in Oregon and then the charging cord for my Mac went bad and I couldn't get access to this chapter until I'd gotten a new one The closest apple store to my house is an hour and a half away!

Anyway, so Mako and Korra had a little tiff, but they're slowly adapting to each other. And now they're forming a band. Interesting I suppose.

Mako likes Korra then? As if we didn't see that coming. Too bad Bolin does too. Drama, drama, drama. And then there's Amon. Things will get interesting, that's for sure.

Only six chapters and already over a 100 reviews! You guys are amazing!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think and… I'll give you a virtual, um… muffin! On behalf of Derpy Hooves, who is awesome!

THANK YOU! READ AND REVIEW!

**PS:** Feel free to check out my two original novels. Info on them in my profile!


	8. AN

Due to the high volume of readers this story is getting, I feel inclined to keep you updated.

It's very close to the release date for my third novel, which is released on the first (info in my profile), and until that time, this story is on temporary hiatus. Once that's done and I can relax again, I will continue writing this.

Thank you for your understanding.

- S. Kay Lanphear


End file.
